Book 2: Crossover Series: Unfillable Footprints
by SD1
Summary: After the fall of the exceptional, the heir of the chosen one will guide one of his own in the crossing of two distant realms, creating a new dawning that will reunite the two lands as one and restore balance between all. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**Unfillable Footprints**  
A crossover fic by SD  


**Disclaimer: **Ok the plot of all written works have been totally warped to meet _my_ ideas. But hey, isn't that what writing fan fiction is all about? I do not own anything. All rights and drool credits in this story are the property of George Lucas, Timothy Zahn, and J.R.R. Tolkien. 

**Setting:** This fairy-tale is a sequel of sorts to my previous story _In Memory Of…_ Where Luke Skywalker reveals a secret in his past that he thought was gone and buried. That secret being his marriage and then his family's death that came back in a shocking way in the form of his teenaged daughters return to his life. Now years later, while in route to Coruscant, Luke and MaCayla 'Kyia' Skywalker are forced to land due to a mysterious ship malfunction, totally clueless as to where they are. Now what will the members of Middle-Earth do with two Jedi, one a Master and one just beginning to learn, who suddenly find themselves in their mists?

**Author's Notes:** Ok just a quick note to say thank you to everyone who has worked with me to get this story ready. My first big thanks goes to Sherry. You have been helping me with this story since it was still in the idea stage, and have always been there throughout all of it. How do you put up with me sometimes? Thank you so much! You are a wonderful beta and friend. Second and third thanks go to Deb and Claudia, my LOTR inspirations! You two are great, and have helped me time and time again. And last but not least thank you to everyone else that I have looked to for help, this may have been the fastest story I have ever finished, but it was by far the one I put the most thought into and looked to others the most for help. THANK YOU!

**Chapter 1**

There was a loud thump and MaCayla Skywalker became instantly awake. She held on tightly to the sides of her bunk, steadying herself as the ship continued to vibrate. The rumbling of the ship lasted an unnatural amount of time, if there was such a thing as a normal amount of time for a ship to shake. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she got out of bed and left her cabin. 

"What's going on?" she asked as she entered the bridge, the sleep induced, groggy feeling still clouding her mind.

"Kyia, are you alright?" She could not determine where the voice was coming from, calling her by her nickname, and that did not seem so odd at the time. Her mind was still trying to convince her to go back to sleep, and she was having trouble saying no to that offer.

"I'm fine, dad," she said, stretching deeply. "I was just a bit shaken, getting woke up like that. What happened?"

"I'm not sure," came the muffled reply. She became worried when her brain finally registered the scene in front of her. The control panel was a dizzying array of flashing red lights, and all that could be seen of her father was his feet. He had crawled up under the panel and was working on something there. He continued talking, telling her the details of the ship malfunction, but it all sounded like gibberish to her ears. What she did understand was that it was not fixable while in space, something about the communications being fried, something else about the engines, and that they would have to land. Looking out the viewport, Kyia admitted that even she knew that it was not going to be an easy thing to do.

"Where are we?" she asked, placing the tip of her thumbnail between her teeth. Luke Skywalker pulled himself back out from under the console. He stood, grabbed a cloth from the floor and began wiping off his hands.

"I'm not sure," he said again as he sat in his chair. He reached over, punched a few buttons, and Kyia wished for the millionth time that she were a little more skilled in how to pilot a ship. Enough at least that she could understand more clearly what was going on without having to ask a lot of annoying questions. "But there is a suitable planet nearby," her father continued. "We'll find out where we are when we land."

The ship rocked again as he rotated the nose of the ship around to point in the general direction of the planet. Kyia braced herself against the wall to keep from falling over and tried to watch everything around her.

"You had better buckle in," Luke told her and she complied in a hurry. Sitting in the co-pilot's seat, she secured the restraints around her and planted her bare feet firmly on the cold metal floor. Watching the man beside her, she tried to keep quiet as he worked. Pulling her long blonde ponytail across her shoulder, she picked at one of the many curls that always refused to lay obediently down her back. She absent-mindedly began to twirl the long strand around her finger as she watched the Jedi Master work, giving her something to concentrate on other than her father's quick and precise moves across the controls.

It had been three years since she had found her father. Three years in which her life had been totally turned upside down. Now, her goals of becoming a singing sensation seemed childish. She had not renewed her contract that following year, had given up the world she had known, and had begun to train in the ways of the Force. 

It had been a turbulent three years, more hectic than any amount of time spent on the stage. The training was nothing like she thought it would be. Moreover, she had to constantly try and separate herself from who her father was in the eyes of his students. She had talked to him numerous times about the special treatment she had been receiving, but there was not much he could do about it. It bothered her that she stood out so bad. Though she was used to the attention, it made her feel like she had to do that much better, that people expected more from her because of who her father was. The truth was, she was slow at learning the different lessons, and she was so afraid of letting her father down that she was starting to become afraid to try.

"Do you think it's safe?" She suddenly asked as the planet's surface came into view. She needed something to keep her mind occupied, to keep those thoughts at bay. They only lead to more disturbing thoughts.

"I feel no immediate danger," her father informed her, then turned to look at her and smiled. "But we will watch our step. Everything will be fine." He turned back to the controls and Kyia toyed with the idea of going back to her cabin. She would know nothing more by sitting here watching her father. He seemed to sense her thoughts though and began telling her what he was doing. She smiled in appreciation and tried to follow what he was telling her.

"Since we know nothing about the inhabitants of this planet, we need to be extra cautious," he said. "I'll be taking us down on the night side of the planet to try and hide our approach. Steering clear of all towns and settlements."

"Isn't there still a chance that we will be seen?" she asked.

"Yes," Luke answered. "I'm hoping that I'll hide our landing as well as it can be done. There is a patch of forest that feels almost empty. I'm heading in that direction." 

Kyia sat in silence once again as she watched the planet surface rush towards them, or at least what she imagined she would see if it had been light out. It was too dark beyond the ship to make out anything. Checking the limited view she could get out the viewport, she scanned the area.

"I see lights," she informed her father. He looked towards where she was indicating and frowned. Where as everything around them was bathed in only the faintest of light from the planet's moon, off in the distance Kyia could clearly make out a point of light. It was too bright to be anything natural.

"A settlement," Luke said. "Though I can sense no one close by."

"Why would they have lights if they were not there?" Kyia asked.

"A very good point," he said smiling once again. "We'll be cautious." An instrument beeped and her father frowned. "Sensors detect no technology whatsoever." He sat watching the settlement as it passed out of their view. Kyia did not like the grave sound in his voice, but she remained quiet, letting him think. Even she knew that a civilization with little technology was no place to land their ship near. She just hoped that they would be able to fix the ship and be gone before any of the locals stumbled upon them.

Kyia sat rigid in her seat as the ship rocked and shifted. Her father was controlling the ship as much as it would allow as he lowered it into a ravine, hoping no mere passerby would catch sight of them. He had explained that the bumps and rocking were a result of what had forced him to land, but beyond that, she did not know what was wrong. He had not said the words, but Kyia had a feeling that they were lucky to have had the ability to land at all. She breathed a loud sigh of relief as their ship settled and the power was shut down.

She unhooked herself from her restraints and ran back to her cabin, throwing on a pair of pants and a shirt and hopping into a pair of her more comfortable shoes. Grabbing her cloak, she exited the ship and followed her father around the ship. He had pulled out the net that would cover the ship and blend it into the ground. She helped him work the cover over the bulk of the ship, pulling it over the edges as best she could, having to literally pick her feet up off the ground and letting her body weight pull the thick material down. She was dripping with sweat by the time they were convinced that the ship was hidden from sight. The ravine was not overly deep, but just enough to keep all but the strongest of breezes off of them. She was grateful when they began to climb out and sat nearby looking at the stars.

Kyia listened intently as her father told her how to use the Force to assist in hiding the ship, finishing the task with a little trick that would stop any passerby from getting curious at what was at the bottom of the crevice. Once done, Kyia sat back and enjoyed the coolness in the air, and took a better look at her surroundings. It looked to be a normal enough planet from what she could see in the dark. The feeling of life was to her the same as anywhere else she had been. The forest they were in was nowhere as dense as on Yavin, but no less beautiful. She found herself relaxing as she looked around.

It was still dark, the sky just beginning to lighten in the distance as the sun made it's first appearance of the day, leaving the ravine in deep shadows below them. Kyia watched as her father shifted where he sat before getting up.

"It's too dark to begin repairs," Luke said, brushing the grass from his clothes. "So I am going to meditate for a while, Kyia."

"I want to stay out here for a while before I return to the ship," she said making no move to get up from her spot. He considered it for a moment and she had the feeling that he wanted to tell her to follow him inside.

"Call me if you need anything," he said, instead. "Just don't stay out here too long. We still have no idea about this place."

"I'll be careful, I promise." She was silent as her father walked down the steep slope without missing a step. Looking up into the sky once again, she let her father's words sink in. Though it looked and felt safe here, neither of them had any idea what they would encounter and needed to be careful. She took one last deep breath of fresh air, not wishing to experience anything unwelcome about this planet while she was alone. She stood, just starting to follow her father down into the ravine when something caught her eye. 

She looked back and her breath caught in her throat. She found herself staring straight into the pointed end of an arrow. She gulped and forced her eyes to focus on the person holding the weapon. How had he appeared behind her without her knowing? She wondered. Then the shock of it dawned on her. She could feel nothing from the person now standing in front of her. If she had been blind, she would probably never have known that he was there. Forcing herself to calm down she could do nothing but stare at him.

He was a young man, with blonde hair and gray eyes. The creature looked distinctly human, with just enough differences to make it clear that he was not. The long straight blonde hair, lighter than even hers, was not common among most males that she knew, but it was not so on all planets. He was tall, and his pale face made her wonder just how much time he spent outdoors. All that added with the pointed ears made him distinct in her mind but did nothing to help her determine what race he was. More then likely a local, she figured, not that she should recognize anything that was native to these lands.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice low and threatening. "Speak or I will be forced to impale you."

Kyia took in a sharp breath. It took everything she had to stay calm. She desperately reached out to her father through the Force hoping she was doing it right and that he would understand. Even though she was being trained, Kyia was only able to reach out to her father and even then, she struggled. She felt him coming closer even before she finished. The man standing in front of her raised an eyebrow, waiting. He pulled back on the arrow and she tensed.

"What do you want?" Came the familiar voice from behind her. The strange man moved his aim from her to her father.

"Tis my question," said the blonde. "In the name of the House of Thranduil, I demand to know what business you have here."

"We are merely travelers that have lost our way," Luke said and Kyia suppressed a laugh. No one could tell the truth and yet not give anything away like her father could. "We will be on our way in the morning."

"Lost you say?" He paused, seeming to think about what her father had told him.

"Yes," Luke continued. "We did not realize that we were close enough to anyone to bother them." The younger man stood still, as if struggling to make a decision. Slowly he lowered his bow and regarded them curiously.

"We get very few travelers through these parts. The orcs have frightened travelers from these woods. Tis lucky for you I happened to walk in your direction. I am Maluuln, one of the many Mirkwood guards. Mirkwood Forest is an easy place to become lost in. Perhaps we can offer some aid. If you wish assistance, I offer to lead you to the House of Thranduil. I am sure my Lords would be happy to help you."

"How far away is it?" Luke asked.

"Not far," the other said, a smile lighting up his face. "We would get there in no time."

Kyia threw a worried look at her father. She wondered if he was all right with following this person through an unknown forest to an unknown city. She could not feel anything from this guy. After he had held an arrow to her head and threatened her, she was not really anxious to trust him.

_I cannot sense anything from this one,_ her father sent to her, his brow creasing with the effort. _ Nor can I feel anyone around, but I feel no danger. Just in case, I would like you to stay with the ship._

She wanted to say no, and opened her mouth to express that thought, but was cut off by her father's voice in her head once again. 

_Please don't argue Kyia,_ he sent her, once again easily reading her intentions. She wished that she could communicate with him in the same manner, but had to settle for what she could do. _ I will come back for you as soon as I think it is safe. Until then, you can keep the sensors on and make sure no one comes near the ship. _

Kyia looked back at her father, saw the pleading in his eyes, and reluctantly accepted with a slight nod of her head. He sighed with relief and turned his attention away from her.

"I will take you up on your offer, but I will come alone," Luke said. The young man began to argue and Luke held up his hand. "Trust me, she can take care of herself. Now if you would lead the way."

The man seemed to accept that he was not going to win the argument and turned to head back into the forest. Luke gave one last reassuring look in his daughter's direction then followed behind. Once he was out of sight, Kyia climbed back down the ravine and into the ship, sealing the ramp behind her.

Going to the cockpit, Kyia powered up the sensors, and sat back in the co-pilot's chair focusing her blue eyes at nothing but the wall. This little stop over did not worry her much. She had no idea what was wrong with the ship but she had no doubts that they would be on their way the next day.

It was not, however, like she was in a hurry to reach their destination. Even if it was good to get away from Yavin for a while, the last place she wanted to go was Coruscant. Too many people knew her face there and all she wanted to be was forgotten. She had spent a great deal of time on the planet even before meeting her father. There were many people there that knew her. Though she did have to admit that she missed the friends she once had there, even if she had lost touch with them, she doubted she would even see them this time. 

Maybe, she decided, she would track down one of the only friends she knew that still frequented the planet. She rubbed her forehead and pulled the box out from her pocket. Pulling the pendent out of the box, she examined it. Her father had given it to her before they left as her birthday present. It was a nice, small round disk with her name engraved on it, which sparkled when the light fell on it. It was the first of what she knew would be many gifts she would receive. 

They were heading for Coruscant for her eighteenth birthday party. Normally she would be excited about the fact that she would be gathering together with all her friends, but this time was not the same. Over the last three years, she had lost touch with most of them. It just went to show you that you never know who your friends are. Most of her _friends_ had snubbed her when she decided to forgo her singing career, so she was left with only the newer people in her life. The guest list for this party was all friends of her father and aunt. People that she had met time and time again over the years, but she knew it would be quite boring. Nothing like the wild parties she had attended in the past.

At least going back to that busy planet was a way to get her mind off of things going on in her life. Three years and she was more frustrated than ever. She had given up her entertainment career, just when she was making it big, to train as a Jedi. It was assumed that her father had talked her into it. In fact, her mother had asked her that exact question. But the truth was that she wanted to do it. She was ready for the change. Life on the stage was hard enough. She did not think, at the time, that she could handle it with Jedi training on top of it. She smiled, realizing how wrong she had been. She was thinking that singing would have been hard with training, but the way she should have thought about it was that her training would be too hard while trying to keep up her singing career. She relaxed in her chair, pushing all the thoughts away and waited for her father to return.


	2. 2

Chapter 2 

Luke followed in silence as he was lead in the general direction of the settlement Kyia had spotted earlier. He took a deep breath, pushing aside the thought of Kyia alone in the ship. She was safer there then she would have been walking into an unknown town. His guide talked little, but looked back continuously to take curious glances at him. Luke let his hand drift down to rest on the comfortable weight of his lightsaber. Though he would never use it unless necessary, it was good to know it was there in case he ever needed it. Conscious of the fact that there seemed to be no technology, and definitely nothing to the level of a lightsaber, he was smart enough to make sure his cloak kept it covered.

Looking ahead, he began to catch glimpses of what he assumed was the town they were heading towards. What looked to be high towers could be seen at certain angles through the trees. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see what it was. At first he could not locate anything beyond the now normal sight of the trees until he caught sight of a figure perched up in a tree not far away. This one had the same long blonde hair as his guide, and stood lightly on a branch watching them silently as they passed. Now that he knew where to look Luke spotted a handful more of the watchers, and none of them could be felt through the Force. Pushing down his unease, Luke followed as the man in front of him passed through a gate that was covered in ivy, bringing him inside the city that turned out to be much different then he had originally imagined.

----

Legolas looked around, sighing as he entered the gardens at the edge of the city. It had been days since he had had any time to himself, having spent every waking hour helping his father. Now in his first moment free, all he wanted to do was to be alone. He walked along the path taking in the scent of all the flowers surrounding him, singing softly to himself. Alone, that's what he wanted, to walk and sleep alone under the sky. The feeling had been growing for weeks now. He needed to get away from this kingdom, away from his father. He was no longer happy here. Life within these walls no longer interested him, and it was time to go. Looking along the path leading out of the city he saw the guard approaching the gate. The song he had been singing ended abruptly. He would get no time alone this day, he realized, because duty called. He left the gardens and walked towards the gates. A stranger, a Man, one that he had never seen in these parts before, accompanied him. 

One of the greatest elven gifts was the deeper sense of the life around him. He could hear the words of the creatures in the forest, speak to the trees, draw strength from the sun, and be comforted by the wind. Where as this being, though obviously human, seemed to be part of his surroundings, he seemed tied to the harmony of the area in a way that Legolas could not understand.

Legolas paused, studying the visitor closely. His stance and walk spoke of a great and powerful person. He was definitely a warrior, but for or against his people? The stranger walked with the pride of a person that knew he was in unfamiliar territory, but willing to do what was needed to get to his goals, a trait that Legolas could admire. His clothing was strange, but Legolas had the impression that he had seen the style before. It must have been many seasons before because the memory did not come straight to mind. However, he was sure that he had not seen this man before. Taking one last look, Legolas began to walk again, but not before a shinny object hanging from the man's hip caught his eye. With a smile, Legolas approached the newcomer. 

"My Lord," the guard said with a bow. "I happened across this traveler in the forest. He seems to have temporarily lost his way. I thought perhaps he could find help here."

"Thank you, my friend," Legolas said. As the guard spoke the stranger shifted, his first sign that he was uncomfortable. "I will tend to the visitor, you may return to your post." Legolas waited until the guard had left before addressing the visitor.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf," he announced. "Son of Lord Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood. It is an honor to be the first to welcome the Jedi back to these woods. It indeed has been too long."

Legolas watched the man's reaction carefully, but his statement did not seem to affect the blonde haired being. All his comment granted him was a sharp look from the visitor, but no recognition. He could remember when the Jedi used to frequent his home, but he had yet been too young to be permitted to attend such meetings with his father. Once he was a little older, his father had talked with him at great lengths of the difference in these humans compared to most mortals. However all the talks did not prepare the prince for the man standing in from of him. Legolas was suddenly filled with questions. However he realized it was not the proper time to indulge in such things. Knowing his father would not appreciate his delay, Legolas continued with his duties.

"If you will follow me," he said graciously. "My father greatly anticipates your arrival."

----

Luke followed the prince as they walked towards the palace doors. Though his face was passive, he was shocked. How had this person known who he was? The planet was  
pre- industrial, and there was no mention of it in any records he had ever looked at. Nevertheless there was not any doubt in the other's voice when he let it be known that he recognized him as a Jedi. Steeling himself, Luke continued forward. This meeting was promising to be very interesting.

It was not a long walk, but it was all the more fascinating. Where he had thought they had passed an empty settlement, it had been in fact an enormous and densely populated city. As they walked, the citizens stopped to get a good look at who was passing through the streets. Though he knew that they were curious of him, the stranger, Luke also noticed that this prince got more then his far share of admiration from the crowd. There was a low murmur amongst the people they passed. Though Luke was not familiar with the language, he could hear the awe in their voices, a point that was either overlooked by the young prince or easily ignored.

They entered the palace and made their way down a large hall. Though Luke saw many people in the halls, no one stopped them. In fact, no one made a move to even speak to them. At the end of the hall was a set of large double doors that were so elaborately carved that Luke could tell they lead to one of the more important rooms of the palace. Legolas walked up to them and pushed them open, ushering him inside and stepping through before closing them once again.

The room was a large library, larger then Luke had seen in anyone's private collection. Every possible space carried a shelving unit that was packed with books. There was one window in the room that spilled sunlight on the desk at the far end of the room. The desk was cluttered with papers that were steadily being pursued by the older man that was sitting behind the desk. By his demeanor and elaborate dress, Luke thought it was safe to assume that this was the Lord of the house that Legolas had spoke of. And if that were the case then this would also be the young man's father.

Looking closer, he was sure he could make out a little in the ways of a family resemblance. Where as Legolas' hair was the color of the sun, Lord Thranduil's only showed signs of its younger glory, but the eyes were the same. They both had the intense eyes of a hunter, and were as blue as the clear summer sky. As he had noted on every being he had encountered so far they both had the distinctly pointed ears that must be normal for their kind. Beyond that they shared only a slight resemblance, but obviously they were in a shared bloodline. The older native looked up from his work and regarded his son. They had a brief exchange in the same strange language before Lord Thranduil turned his attention to Luke.

"My son has some interesting assumptions about you," the older royal told him as he stood and approached his visitors. "What do you say to this?" Luke saw the annoyed look the prince gave his father but did not comment on it. Obviously, he did not like the fact that his father did not take him at his word.

"It would depend," Luke said, still unsure as to what was going on**, "as to what assumptions you are referring to."**

"I have no time for games this day," Lord Thranduil announced. "So I will ask you straight away. Does he tell the truth? Have the Jedi finally returned?"

"I am a Jedi, yes," Luke confirmed. He looked towards the young prince and once again wondered what clued him into that fact. His hand brushed against his lightsaber, and he realized that he must not have kept it hidden as much as he had meant to. If he had recognized the lightsaber for what it was, then it was distinctly possible that this was yet another planet that had been lost in the records during the rule of the Emperor.

"Wonderful!" Thranduil exclaimed. "It has been many years since your kind have graced our fair house. Please come in and have a seat. Legolas, my lad." He turned to his son and placed a loving hand on his shoulder. "You have done well today. That will be all, you may go."

Luke watched as the young blonde turned his bright blue eyes on him once more before bowing out of the room. Thranduil turned back to him and smiled.

"Come, we have much to discuss," he said.

----

Legolas walked from the room, doing his best to shove down the disappointed feelings pushing their way to the surface. His father had not wanted him there for the meeting. After all this time he still would get no answers. Since he was a child, he had wondered about the mysterious visitors that would appear in the kingdom, visitors known only as the Jedi. He could remember them in the palace a number of times when he was younger, but it had been many years since he had heard anything about them. As long as he could remember he had been curious about the visitors, but was content with the fact that his father thought he was too young. Then the visits had stopped and he was never able to learn anything. Now that they had returned, or at least one had returned, he had hoped to get some answers, but once again, he was excused from the room.

However, he was wise enough to know that his father had his reasons. For whatever reason the Jedi had once again appeared, Legolas knew he would be given information if it were his to have. Walking towards his favorite gardens, he breathed in the scent of the fresh blossoms, and began to relax. It was here that he was happy. In amongst these flowers he could find peace. He sat against a large tree, resting his eyes, letting the excitement of seeing the Jedi run off his soul. His head shot up and his spirit lifted when a thought occurred to him. He was once again left with nothing to occupy his time. This time he would not be found. He went to his room to grab his bow and quiver and headed out of the palace.

----

"Please have a seat," Lord Thranduil offered as he led Luke to the chairs arranged in front of the desk.

"Thank you," Luke said. He had taken in the room at a glance but now that he was seated, he took the time to get a good look around. There was no knowledge for him to gain from the written word in the room. Though he had needed to learn many written languages in his time with the New Republic, the writings in various places around the room did not look in the least bit familiar to him. "I suppose I should start by introducing myself."

"The best place to start, I agree," the man said. He sat down in his chair and turned an expectant eye on Luke, waiting for him to continue.

"My name is Luke Skywalker," Luke said simply and thought he saw what might have been some recognition in those knowledgeable eyes.

"Luke Skywalker," the older one repeated thoughtfully. "And at what stage of a Jedi are you Skywalker?"

"I hold the title of Master," Luke said politely. "But I must admit it was more out of necessity then anything else."

"Most things in times of war come about that way," he said with a cheerless nod.

  
"Yes, they do," Luke agreed. So the being sitting in front of him knew, or even guessed some of what had been happening in the galaxy. But then again he could have been talking about something that had happened here on his own world and just assumed that Luke had been a part of it. There was just no way to tell.

"So what news do you bring? It has been many years since a Jedi have visited with the elves." _Elves, Luke repeated the word in his mind, filing it away. It must be of what race they were and with that he might have better luck finding out more about them once he returned home. "Your presence has been sorely missed. It was feared that the rift in our friendship had finally grown too big to be tolerated any longer. It has been far too long since we were in need to hide the descent of their crafts."_

"I'm not sure," Luke said. _The descent of their crafts… He seemed to know of their ships, but that did not sit well with Luke. When he landed, he felt the overwhelming need to hide the ship**, feeling the inhabitants of this world would not look kindly on it. He needed to know just how much these people did know about things that happened outside of their world. He was uncertain of what this person knew and did not want to offer any more information then he already had privilege to. "I was not aware of your place, and knew nothing of the Jedi's visits here."**_

"The last that any had heard was that the Jedi were in danger," the older elf told him. "That their numbers continued to drop. During that time our relationship with your people was strained and it became a worry that our problems would cause the Jedi to leave and never return. We feared the worse when we heard no more. However we never knew if it was just decided that you would not return, or that something far more sinister had happened."

"There was good reason to fear," Luke offered, knowing he had to say something. "The Jedi of old are gone. Hunted and defeated while I was still a boy. I only had the chance to meet a few of them, though I have learned about many more."

"There were some wonderful people in those ranks," the Lord said sadly. "Some visited frequently, while others could not get around so easily and did not stay long, but we enjoyed their company at every opportunity. With whom did you train with?" Luke smiled at his question. He did seem eager to get information and there seemed no reason not to share the names of his masters.

"I started my training with Obi Wan Kenobi, and finished it with Master Yoda."

"I knew of Master Yoda," the elf said with a smile. "He visited here a few times, but he favored Rivendell. An interesting little one he was, but very wise. As for Kenobi, I talked with him only once. I also heard a lot about Anakin Skywalker, though I never got the chance to meet him. Was he a decent of yours?"

"My father," Luke sighed, for once he found someone that knew of his father before he turned. He did not hear about that time in his life every much. "I had only met my father a few times."

"It was he, was it not, that turned on the Jedi?"

Luke started, not expecting that question. How could he have known that? It was slowly becoming clear that this race had been visited. And it would seem that their records either had been erased or never existed in the archives of the New Republic. Not that it surprised him. He had been finding that happening more then he cared to admit.

"He helped the Emperor hunt them down," Luke said slowly, feeling the need to defend his father, but also realizing there was no point. There was no changing what his father had done. He had come to terms with that long ago, but for once he had hope he would get an unbiased account of his father before he turned.

"It was a pity," Lord Thranduil said. "I was told many times that he had tremendous potential, but I also heard stories of his wild nature. How he was hard to control. Sometimes you just have to let them go and pray for the best."

"You speak as if from experience," Luke stated. The being in front of him had spiked his curiosity and Luke could see why others would be willing to visit. They, unlike other races he had encountered, intrigued him. There was something about them, greater then the fact that he could not read them, that fascinated him, something that urged him to learn more.

"Perhaps I do…" Thranduil said, his gaze wondering to the door, then returning just as quickly. "So the Jedi are gone. What brings you back here then?"

"Purely by accident," Luke said. He had noted the controlled sadness in the other's voice. Like a true leader, he was pushing aside his feelings to concentrate on the problem at hand, and a problem it could be, in his eyes. Luke could only imagine what sort of unwelcome situations his unexpected arrival could cause. Luke was not sure how much he was comfortable with revealing, but if the ship was in risk of being found, it was probably better that the ruler of this city knew about it. "We had trouble and had to land somewhere," he finally said. "Our ship is in need of repairs before I can even attempt to leave or call for help."

"Where is your ship?" Lord Thranduil asked, sitting forward in his chair.

"Outside the city," Luke told him. "Like I said, we did not know of your people and did not know that we were so close to an inhabited area."

"Did anyone see you land?" he asked. His voiced had begun to sound worried and another piece of the puzzle feel into place. It occurred to Luke that despite the fact that this one seemed to know more about this situation then he should, most of the populace probably did not. Therefore, if they had seen him land his ship, it could mean trouble.

"I always take care when landing on an unknown planet," Luke said. "I do not believe that anyone saw us land. As for my ship, it was hidden before that guard happened upon us."

"You are indeed a wise man, Master Skywalker. It was a good thing that you hid your ship. Normally we developed a reason to distract our people when one of your ships landed, to hide it from curious eyes."

"I have been flying long enough to know when to be careful," Luke explained. "And I will continue to be careful while I try and get my ship back off your world."

"Do you hold hope that you can do this?" Lord Thranduil asked, the worried lines fading once again from his stern features.

"I hold little hope," Luke said honestly. "But I must do something."

"There is another option, I do believe," the man said deep in thought. "Though the one here was ruined, I do believe one still works in Rivendell."

"What is that?" Luke asked, wondering what other surprises were in store for him in this meeting.

"A device to call your people," Thranduil said. "Each great kingdom possessed one so that we could be advised when visitors were on their way. I believe it would be possible to obtain help that way, though you would have to travel to Rivendell. I am sure Lord Elrond would wish to speak with you as well."

"I would greatly appreciate any help I can get." _A working com unit, Luke thought, the possibilities now in front of him floating through his mind. If it were in fact one, then he could call for help and be out of here much sooner then he would be able to accomplish on his own. It would mean leaving his ship longer then he had planned and for some reason the idea of leaving the vicinity of the kingdom did not sit well with him, but he could see no other choice._

"I will have supplies gathered," the Elven Lord informed him. "And call forth a guide to send with you. It is not a short trip, but one that some people here take regularly. There should be no problems."

"I will require a bit more," Luke stated. "I did not come alone, and my companion awaits me back at the ship."

"Then we will send for this companion right away," Thranduil said. "For the Jedi still remain elven friends and are safe and welcome in my house. However there is something that I must ask of you. Something that I must stress is very important and must be followed strictly."

"After all the assistance you have offered," Luke said graciously**, "I could do nothing less then agree to whatever you require."**

"Very well said," Thranduil said with a smile. "But in my experience the thing I ask tends to come as a shock to the Jedi. For you must not let the others know much about you. In the eyes of the people of this world we are as advanced as we need to be. That is because they do not know of the things that they do not possess. You are not to show them these things. I would require you and your companion to hide away your weapon, and to watch what skills you display in front of these people, including your guide."

"You are right," Luke said, a feeling of forbidding filling him. "It is a grand thing you ask. For you ask us to hide away what is most important to us. However, I understand the precaution and will do what I can to keep things the way they are."

"Thank you," Thranduil said. Luke thought that it would be the end of the conversation, but the elven lord made no move to excuse him. Instead, he kept his steady gaze on him, as if looking for something. Just when Luke was becoming uncomfortable from the attention the other spoke. "You have spent this entire conversation answering my questions, surely you have some of your own."

"I could spend days asking you the questions running through my mind," Luke said with a smile. "But I feel the need to get started as soon as possible. However there is one question above them all that I would like to ask."

"Whatever you like."

"With the Jedi being such frequent visitors, how, if they ever mentioned it, did they deal with the differences of our people?" The fact that he could not sense them was what Luke was referring to, and he hoped that if the elven lord knew of the difference he would understand the question. However, if he did not, Luke hoped that he had left it vague enough that he had not given anything away.

"It is a very weighted question, but not one I did not expect," the older gentleman said. "Though I had hope that it was no longer so. The unease that you experience was not always so. In fact, in days long gone, the problem never existed. There was an incident many years ago that is too long to go into now, but one elven family, acting on their own selfish behalf, betrayed the elves, angering many beings of that time. And despite everyone's attempt to correct the damage done at that time, it were the Elves and the Jedi as a whole that were punished."

"Punished in what way?" Luke asked.

"Punished in the way that you can sit there right now and not feel me near. For like I have said, that darkness has not always been there. It was cast upon us after the betrayal. I had hoped after all this time that the wizard's spell would have weakened, but it seems that it is not the case."

"I am sorry to hear that," Luke said trying to make sense of what he was being told. The darkness was forced upon them, was not natural. He had never heard of such a thing before. "However, it helps me understand a bit more. Thank you for answering what seems like a difficult question. I will leave you for now, and go collect my companion."

"I will have all the preparations arranged by your return," the elf said, standing along with Luke. "And you will be able to leave in the morning."

"Thank you for all your kindness," Luke said.

"And thank you for yours."


	3. 3

Chapter 3 

It was well past nightfall before Legolas returned to the palace. He was in a far better mood upon his return then he had been when he had left and he preferred to keep it that way. Therefore, he purposely had waited until that late hour hoping that no one would be awake when he entered. However, his precautions proved to be for nothing because his father was waiting for him upon his arrival. On the other hand, perhaps waiting was not the right word. Legolas, in his haste to get to his rooms unnoticed, had the misfortune of encountering his father as he exited a room in the halls of the guestrooms.

"You wished to speak to me, father?" Legolas asked, fearing he had missed something when he had thought that he had the rest of the day free. He waited for the berating he was sure he would get.

"Yes I did," the older elf confirmed. "I sent for you after my meeting with the Jedi. You were not to be found. I now see, by the weapon that you carry, that you went to practice. It is a good thing to stay in shape."

Legolas frowned. Why was his father being nice all of a sudden? It occurred to him that his father could have an idea of the restlessness he had been suffering and was just giving him some room, but he thought it unlikely. It was not his way.

"Was there something you needed?" Legolas asked to cover up his confusion. Whatever the reason for his father's behavior, he was not going to question it.

"Yes, Legolas, I have learned much from the Jedi this day. Now I need you to lead them to Rivendell."

"Rivendell?" The light that came to his eyes revealed Legolas' eagerness. Rivendell, the home of his father's long time friend. The place held fond memories for the fair prince, and each visit brought back to mind those happy times. The feelings he had buried earlier surfaced again, and he was more than ready to leave the confines of the kingdom. Though, at first, after the quest of the One Ring, it had been wonderful to be back home, he soon realized that he had changed over the past years, and he was no longer content to sit in the palace for any amount of time. Therefore, the idea of traveling anywhere, and to Rivendell at that, was something he always looked forward to. Something occurred to him and he addressed his father again. "Them? I saw only one."

"His companion arrived after you left, having waited for Master Skywalker's report on whether they were welcome or not. They are in need of a guide to Rivendell. They seek a council with Lord Elrond."

"I will be ready to leave whenever they are." His father smiled and began leading him in the direction of his room.

"I knew you would be," his father said. So his father had seen his agitation, and had chosen a way to give him what he wanted. Would he ever be able to settle down again? Legolas wondered. He doubted it. He craved adventure with such a vengeance he could not imagine if he could ever encounter anything that would overshadow that.

"Was there anything else, father?" Legolas asked when his father did not take his leave.

"Just one other thing before you turn in for the night," his father said. "If you would, I would like for you to check in on our other guest," he said indicating the room next to the one he had just exited. "And see if Master Skywalker's companion needs anything. You will be leaving in the morning and I wish to keep their visit quiet for now. After that, you are finished."

"As you wish," Legolas said with a bow, hiding his frown until his father had turned away. When he wished for something it keep his mind off his worries, he had not intended to be asked to fill a servants duty. He could be as gracious as any other elf, that was an easy thing to learn, however it was not what he wanted. Tending to guests was not the same as hearing the sound of an arrow piercing into a target. Not the same as the feeling of absolute freedom one got from running freely through the forest. _No, he told himself. He had made a decision and he would stick to it. He had decided that he would take his place at his father's side; that he would leave the adventure to others who did not have his responsibilities._

He could ignore the restlessness like he normally did. He always succeeded in finding ways of staying busy. He would not allow his heart to wish for adventure. He knew what happened when one wished for that. However, what he did wish for was something interesting to happen. For the days in Mirkwood were not that entertaining. Their borders were well guarded, and not much action happened this far into the settlement. He had ventured out many times, joining the guards at the borders, but his father always called him back. It seemed as though he was not going to let him go far while they were training him for palace life.

It would have been easier, Legolas knew, if his father had started that from the beginning. However, he had not, letting Legolas choose to do what he wanted, to practice his archery, and survival techniques. In turn, Legolas had made a name for himself, but at what cost? Now his heart always yearned to be out there. Hunting, fighting. He was a warrior, no longer as interested in the on going pressures of the royal family.

That was exactly what he was asked to do this night, though. It was a strange request, Legolas thought, but he did not question his father as he made his way silently towards the now occupied room.

When his knocking produced no response, he silently pushed the door open and entered wanting to make sure he had not mistakenly went to the wrong room. The room was dark, only the light for a single candle to offer light. He was about to leave when the sleeping figured rolled over, the blanket falling to the floor. Walking to the side of the bed and lighting another candle he turned to the lone figure that lay in the bed. A woman, he realized. He studied her as he quietly picked the blanket up off the floor and covered her. She had her hair bound, the braid curling along the length of the pillow. He brushed his hand across her forehead, unaware that she was not accustomed to such things. He had no way of knowing that it would seem strange to have a complete stranger in her room touching her face, but Elves were an affectionate race, and physical contact did not startle them.

She moved at his touch and opened her eyes. They were blue, much like his own, he realized, and not uncommon in these lands. She watched him curiously, before trying to sit up. Pushing him away as she did.

"Lay still, miss," Legolas said, wishing he had left the room earlier. "I did not mean to disturb your rest."

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded. She moved out of his reach, and then froze, staring at him.

"I am alone? Where is…" she asked.

"If you refer to the man that came with you," Legolas said interrupting her. "He has his own room down the hall. I could go get him if you'd like," Legolas offered. _She is a Jedi, Legolas' mind reminded him. She watched him, confusion written clearly on her face for a moment, then closed her eyes. He thought at first that she had gone to sleep once again, then she spoke._

"No, don't bother him," she said. Her voice was distant before returning to normal. "He's resting. Let him. I'll talk to him when he gets up." She relaxed against her pillow, resting her gaze on him once again. "So what is your name?" she asked.

"I am Legolas, son of Lord Thranduil."

"A prince, very nice," she said with a tired smile. "Well, Legolas, I am Kyia. Now would you mind telling me what are you doing in my room?"

"It was a pleasure to meet you miss," Legolas said politely, offering her a deep bow. "I was only checking to see if there was anything you required. If not then I will bid you goodnight."

"No, I am fine," she said, stifling a yawn. "Thank you, Legolas."

"I will see you in the morning."

----

"Master Skywalker," Legolas said in greeting as he descended the stairs. His night had passed without incident and he was more then ready to get the journey underway. He looked for the girl he had visited and struggled to hide his shock. She did not look as young as she had the previous night, in fact he realized that he had not gotten a good look at her at all in the low light. She was older, that he readily noted, nearly an adult by the standards of Man. Her hair was yet again bound, this time in tight braids that were held close to her head. She had turned at his greeting, and now stood with her arms crossed over her chest, watching him with curiosity, a forced smile upon her lips.

"Lady Kyia," he continued. "I will be your guide to Rivendell." She did not say anything, merely looked at him with what he felt was mistrust. He turned his attention back to the man standing next to her, wondering what he had done to make her judge him so. "If you are ready, we will gather the horses and be on our way."

They moved quickly to the stables and Legolas was glad to see that the horses for the Jedi had been saddled and were ready to go. Quickly mounting Arod, Legolas swung the animal's head around so he could watch as the other two quickly mount their own horses. Once they had settled onto the beasts, they set off out of the city and towards Rivendell.

----

They had been riding for hours before Master Skywalker left the lady's side and spurred his horse faster to catch up with him. Legolas had been enjoying the time to himself and spent it admiring the passing landscape. He had wondered about his two companions who had traveled in silence but never strayed far from one another. Legolas glanced behind him and acknowledged the man's arrival.

"I wanted to thank you for your guidance in this unexpected trip," the man said.

"Have no worries, Master Skywalker," Legolas said with a smile. "I do not mind leading you, though I am sure you are anxious to have this journey over with and be on your way again."

"Please call me Luke. And let's just say that I am sure that not everyone here would mind a short delay in resuming our trip," Luke said, glancing back. 

"Trouble?" Legolas looked over as the lady caught up to them. She kept her eyes on Master Skywalker, only giving him a quick glance.

"No," Luke said with a sigh. Did he detect a bit of sadness with that answer? "Each of us has our own reasons, but I do not mind having something other then a trip down memory lane to look forward to. I have enough to worry about without all my _friends asking a bunch of annoying questions about the wedding."_

"You are not bonded?" Legolas asked. He had no idea why that surprised him, but it did nonetheless.

"No, not yet." A smile spread across Luke's face and Legolas noticed Lady Kyia smile as well.

"Though he would be if those two would stay in one place together long enough to plan out the wedding," Kyia said with a smirk. It was the first time she had spoken since they had set out and Legolas noted that she was speaking to the other Jedi, seeming to take pleasure in his situation.

"We will not get into that right now, Kyia," Luke warned.

"Well, why not?" Kyia said laughing. "You not wanting to talk about it is not going to get you two alone anytime soon."

"MaCayla!" She laughed but did not pursue the conversation. The two seemed to get along very well. Legolas would be embarrassed to admit it but he had been assuming that Master Skywalker traveled with this woman because they were somehow involved. He did not let it bother him much. Though he had known Aragorn, of the race of men, for many years, he had encountered very few other Men. He did not know enough about them to think he should have been able to tell the difference. Pushing the thought away, he began to concentrate once again on the things around him.

----

That night Legolas returned to the camp holding a pile of wood for the fire. He sang quietly to himself as he worked, finding that the song filled him with great peace. So far, the trip had been going well. Both strangers seemed to have little problems handling the horses and they were making excellent time. He had talked briefly to Master Skywalker, or Luke as he had insisted being called, once more as they rode and had learned very little to satisfy his curiosity. According to the other, he had never set foot and even heard of their lands. When asked about the other Jedi he repeated what Legolas assumed he had told his father. All the Jedi were gone. Hunted down like orcs and disposed of. Well those were not his words, but it was what he had meant. The news bothered Legolas a great deal but he was to get no other information out of the man at that time.

Legolas dropped the wood next to the shallow pit he had already dug, the song repeating itself on his lips as he knelt to begin building the fire. Sitting beside the firewood were the two animals he had shot earlier. He sent a silent thank you as he worked on the fire for the meal the forest had provided for them. Unlike some others, he hated to kill the innocent animals that scurried along the woodland floor, and only did it when it was needed for food. He looked around and located Luke standing next to the horses talking to Lady Kyia. A unique person, she was, Legolas thought. After their exchange that morning, she had said very little to him. Content with letting Luke handle everything.

He knew nothing about her, and she did not seem to want to offer any details. She was very good with a horse. In fact, as he watched, one of the horses nudged her shoulder while she was talking and she absentmindedly reached up to stroke its neck. She nodded and turned to the horse as Luke left. Legolas watched as Luke walked over and sat next to the fire he was continuing to work on, a smile set on the other man's face. Kyia did not seem to be approaching and Legolas wondered why she chose to distance herself so much.

"Very nice," Luke said, startling him out of his musings. "That song you are singing, what does it mean?" Legolas smiled.

"Tis just a song that my kind have sung for ages, about a traveler and his hopes for a safe journey. Is there something you require?"

"You have asked me questions all day," Luke said with a smile. "Perhaps you care to return the favor?" Legolas smiled. If anything, the Jedi was straight to the point. He liked that.

"Sure," he said. "What would you like you know?"

"Well," Luke said, settling down on the ground. "I'm assuming that you are a prince, correct?"

"Yes," Legolas confirmed. "Lord Thranduil is my father."

"You do not seem to sit comfortably in your position," Luke pointed out. Legolas was shocked at his statement. How had he known that? He decided to indulge the line of questions hoping to understand why this stranger seemed able to read his deepest feelings.

"I know my status is in title only," Legolas said. "My father will never walk away from the throne, nor do I wish to take his place. My path is different then his."

"If you don't mind me asking," Luke asked hesitantly, as if realizing he had tread into a sensitive area. "Why do you try to play the part?" Legolas thought about the question for a moment. It was a question he had been avoiding asking himself, but now that it was out there, he was forced to come up with an answer.

"I was away from my father for a very long time," Legolas told him. "At first, I had no choice, it was war, and it was my duty to protect the Ring bearer, but once that was over, I did not return, choosing to explore the lands instead. It hurt him when I did not grant him the homecoming he wanted for me, and it was a terrible feeling."

"So now, to make up for that, you are trying to be who he wants you to be?" Luke asked. Legolas threw another couple of pieces of wood on the growing fire before answering.

"I have been trying, yes," Legolas admitted.

"It's not working." It was not a question, but a statement, as if he knew exactly what Legolas had been feeling.

"No," Legolas told him. "I was pleased to get out of the kingdom."

"Well," Luke said, patting his shoulder. "Then I am glad that we are a service to you and not a chore."

"How did you know all that about me?" Legolas asked, turning to follow the Jedi as he walked around the tree he was sitting against. "We have never talked of such things."

"I have become very skilled at reading other people," Luke said, smiling. "You looked relieved as we left the city. Your answers to my questions filled in everything else."

Luke continued over to where they had dropped their packs and proceeded to pull out the blankets. He began to spread them out, watching Legolas out the corner of his eye, a small smile on his lips.

"May I now ask you some questions?" Legolas inquired.

"Of course, Legolas," he said walking back over and sitting down once again. "I will try and answer anything that I can." Once the chance was there, Legolas was not sure what to ask. The death of one's kind was not a subject that should be approached so he let go of his curiosity of that for now, but that left him with nothing to talk about. Then one question came forth that did not seem too intrusive to ask.

"Could you tell me about Lady Kyia?" Legolas asked.

"What would you like to know?" Luke asked, smirking as he looked back at the girl still trying to look busy.

"I now know a few things about you," Legolas said with a smile of his own. "And I know nothing about her, save her name."

"Then why don't you ask her yourself?" Luke asked.

"In case you had not noticed," Legolas said, slightly amused. "She does not seem very at ease around me." Luke smiled and nodded at that observation. 

"She takes after her mother I guess," he said. "A lot has happened in her life, and she does not readily trust people. Even after two years she is just beginning to treat me like family rather than a good friend."

"You two are family?" Legolas asked, setting the new information to memory.

"Yes, she is my daughter," Luke told him. "Her name is MaCayla Skywalker. Kyia is just what everyone calls her."

"I did not realize. You said two years?" Luke paused and Legolas mentally cringed. Why did it seem that every topic had an emotion soft spot that he never failed to tread upon? "You do not need to answer that. I am sorry."

"No, it's fine, Legolas," Luke said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'm just not used to being asked that question. Back home, everyone knows the story. The truth is, until two years ago I believed that her and her mother had died."

"Again, I am sorry," Legolas said. He was saved from saying more when Kyia came over and Legolas let the conversation drop, not wanting to drag her into what seemed to be an uncomfortable conversation. Instead, he finished preparing their dinner. 

The rest of the evening went by quickly. They finished their food and began to prepare for the night, each claiming a blanket that was arranged around the fire. No one spoke as they all settled in. It had occurred to Legolas that maybe they ought to post a watch, but he did not wish to cause them undo worry. Instead, he kept a keen ear on their surroundings as he rested. He let them rest for the night, letting them get as much sleep as they could during the darkened hours on Middle Earth for he planed for them to leave again come first light.

----

They were only hours from the outermost borders of Rivendell when it happened. Legolas, with his sensitive elvish ears, heard the sound of feet approaching. He turned in the direction knowing that he had picked up the sound early, and whoever was approaching was still quite far away. What shocked him was when both Jedi stopped and turned in the same direction, as if they too knew they were being pursued. It shocked him even more when he learned that they carried no weapon. He had not thought to equip them with anything so they were left to fend off the attack with their bare hands. When the first orcs sprang forward, Legolas dispatched them quickly, his arrows flying in quick succession. 

The Jedi seemed to take the hint and dropped their packs to the ground as they jumped from their horses. He was soon overwhelmed and was forced to concentrate on keeping the attack away from him more than protecting the two people under his care, and lost track of their progress for a time. Once he risked it and sought them out, he learned that he did not have to worry. Their lack of weapons did not seem to hinder them. They fought together, their hands and legs their only defense, each helping the other. In the end, they took out almost as many orcs as his arrows did.

After it was over, he watched as Master Skywalker took his daughter's face in his hands and rested his forehead on hers. It would seem like he was trying to calm her. If the look in her eyes was anything to go by, she could use the attention. A battle could do that to a woman. Nevertheless, she had fought as well as some men, Legolas reminded himself. He watched in wonder as Master Skywalker held the blonde, and she slowly calmed down despite the fact that not a word had been spoken. The exchange only lasted a few seconds and it was over. They were picking up their packs and looking towards him expectantly.

It was then that they were hit again. Out-numbered and caught off guard, they continued to fight. Legolas found himself surrounded, and once he had disposed of the ones around him, he turned to see what he could do to help the others. He found Kyia, who seemed to have gotten separated from her father, but was doing well on her own. Realizing he could not get close enough to her to help he did the next best thing, wondering why he had not done it earlier. Pulling out one of his short swords he called to her before tossing it. She caught it with ease and put it to immediate use. Pulling out his arrows, Legolas began to give her a helping hand as he absentmindedly scanned for the other Jedi. It was not until the last orc had fallen that he realized something had gone wrong. Kyia was standing in the middle of the fallen orcs looking around franticly. Her father was nowhere to be seen.

"We will look for him," Legolas told her. He stopped her frantic looks by taking hold of her shoulders long enough for him to get a good look at her. "Are you well enough to travel?"

"I'm fine." He smiled slightly as she quietly pulled herself together. She took several deep breaths, closing her eyes tight as she did. It was not long after, that she was back to normal. She bent down to the ground, without a word, tore a strip of material from the inside of her cloak, and tied it tightly around the thigh of her right leg. He then knew for a fact that the blood that he saw there was hers and that she was indeed wounded.

"Let me see," he insisted, pointing to her leg as she stood up once again.

"I said I'm fine," she repeated more firmly. She looked him straight in the eyes and fumed when he laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with my ears," Legolas said, toning his laugh down to a smirk. "I would still like to see for myself." She continued to frown at him, but did nothing to stop him as he removed the cloth from around her leg. The wound was bad, but she would indeed be fine. She had the right idea so he tied the cloth back around her leg. He could do little more here for her. She would get help when they reached Rivendell. 

But for now, there were more pressing issues. Legolas glanced around, still not seeing the Jedi Master and wondering what could have possibly happened to him.


	4. 4

Chapter 4 

"Stop!!"

Luke turned quickly and stopped. There was very little that could shock the Jedi Master, but at that moment he found himself speechless. It was not the same shock he received when any of the Mirkwood elves suddenly appeared behind him, this was far worse. He was surrounded, with countless arrows aimed in his direction.

"Don't take another step, Jedi!" The low voice demanded. Standing directly in front of Luke was another elf, but it was clear that his lifestyle was more rustic then the ones he had met previously. The elf's face and hair were dirty and his clothes were well worn. "Your kind has caused me enough trouble," the elf continued. "It's time to end this. I, Durmondel, in my family's name, demand you to give yourself up."

"I am not going anywhere with you," Luke said, defiantly. He had no idea who this guy thought he was dealing with, and Luke's opinion of him had dropped drastically with those few spoken words.

"I may be able to change your mind about that," the other said confidently. He was watching him closely, and Luke knew that if the man attacked**, in no way he would be able to get his lightsaber out in time to defend himself. There are other ways to protect myself, Luke told himself. The Force had many uses beyond the skills of using a lightsaber. He was sure he could handle whatever the Elf had planned for him.**

"I do not see how there is anything you could do to make me come with you," Luke said, hoping to get a clue as to what he was planning. He did not realize the magnitude of what he was about to see until it was already laid before him.

"Then I have something else that would change your mind," the elf said, opening Luke's eyes to the true battle below. Luke looked down the hill. He had not taken a good look at the battle since he realized he was being forced away from the others. Kyia and Legolas could clearly be seen, each fighting off their own collection of disfigured creatures. "She is a pretty little one," the elf was saying and Luke immediately looked back at Kyia. "It would be a pity if anything were to happen to her." Durmondel pointed to the trees and for the first time Luke could make out a dozens of elvish archers all with their weapons aimed at his daughter. "Now I leave this scene," Durmondel said with a sneer. "Before the last of those orcs fall, I will be far from here. The question is, will you come with me or will you be running to your daughter as the life drains out of her. For I do not believe that you, even with the help of our young prince down below, could stop all the arrows before they strike her." 

Luke looked on in horror as Kyia deflected yet another blow to her head. _Where did she get the sword? Luke thought, and then pushed the thought aside as he weighed his options. There was no way to stop all the arrows. At the distance he had been pushed to, he could not reach her in time, and without a way to get word to Legolas, the prince was of no use to him._

"Shall we test my theory?" Durmondel taunted, a wicked gleam in his eyes. There was no doubt in Luke's mind that he would do exactly what he threatened to do. What bothered Luke was what he had done to warrant this attack on them. He had been on the planet mere days, and had done nothing that he thought would upset others.

"Don't hurt her," Luke finally said, knowing in his heart that he had to look after his daughter. He had thought he had lost her once, and he could not live through losing her again.

"I thought you would see it my way." The Force was of no use to him that day, Luke realized, as something solid connected with his head and the darkness took him. His last thought was how proud he was of his daughter as he saw her take down another attacker.

-----

It was hours later and though she still would not admit it, Kyia's leg was beginning to bother her again. The adrenaline rush from the fight was gone and she was shaking from the shock. Never in her life had she thought she would have been capable of the fighting she had been forced to do today. She could not think of the lives she had taken while trying to keep them from taking hers. What was even more disturbing than that was the fact that there was no sign of her father, and she could not pick up on him at all. She would not admit despair, and continued pushing on. 

They had long ago lost the trail, and had no other choice but to turn back towards Rivendell. A situation that pained her greatly, and with every step she took, she felt more and more like she was abandoning her father. She stumbled, pulling herself out of her self-pity momentarily to catch herself. Steadying herself, she continued walking, ignoring the concerned look she got from Legolas. 

"Is there something I can do to help?" Legolas asked.

"And what would you do?" Kyia asked, stubbornly not turning to face him. "You already have my pack and the horses are gone."

"I could carry you." She thought for sure he had to have been kidding, but turning she saw on his face that he had indeed meant what he said. She looked him over and admitted that it would not be too bad of an experience to be carried by the likes of him, but she shrugged the thought away.

"I think not. I'll be fine."

----

The trip towards Rivendell went slowly. Legolas did not say anything more, but he could tell that Kyia's wound still bothered her. However, she seemed to be dealing with it quite well. There was definitely more to this girl than he had originally given her credit for. He had been afraid, when he had first laid eyes on her, that this trip alone would have been too much for the girl. His opinion was slowly changing.

It was nearing sunset as they reached the borders of Rivendell. They were both worn and tired, but were glad that they had pushed themselves to make it that far. Legolas knew well the workings of the Rivendell guards, and was not surprised when they were stopped.

"Halt! Who enters these woods?" Legolas looked up into the trees before speaking. He kept his voice firm, not letting an ounce of his weariness into it.

"Tis I, Legolas," he called, smiling when the guard dropped from his hiding place.

"Son of Thranduil," the guard said, bowing slightly. "We have been expecting you. However, you arrive off course and short one companion. What has transpired?"

"There has been an attack," Legolas explained. "We need to speak with Lord Elrond as soon as possible." 

It took little time to get from the borders to Elrond's house. The guards had been sympathetic to the prince of Mirkwood and his companion, lending them two horses to speed them on their way.

Lady Kyia seemed grateful to be on a horse rather then walking on her injured leg. To her credit, she never complained. It was the level of her limp that had allowed Legolas to judged her pain. They rode in silence until they reached the house. Once there they dismounted, letting the caretakers take the animals as they made their way inside. 

Just as he suspected, Lord Elrond was waiting for them. He did not say a word as he ushered them into his study. It was not until the doors had closed that the elder elf spoke.

"What has happened?" He asked, his worried gaze going from Legolas to Kyia then back again.

"Orcs," Legolas explained.

"I feared as much," Elrond said with a slight shake of his head. "We have been getting reports of orcs close to our borders. When you did not arrive on the correct course, we began to worry. Have you any news on your other companion?"

"Neither of us saw what became of Master Skywalker, My Lord," Legolas said. "There was much confusion during the attack, there was no way I could track them."

"Were either of you hurt?" Lord Elrond inquired, looking once again at the female Legolas had been traveling with.

"Lady Kyia was injured," Legolas said. "She has a severe gash on her leg."

"I think that I should take a look at that," Lord Elrond announced. He looked on with a raised eyebrow as Kyia looked at him as if frightened.

"No, thank you, I'm fine," Kyia said, backing away from them.

"Miss Kyia," Legolas said softly, giving Elrond an apologizing look. He had not thought far enough ahead to even consider that Kyia's fear of Elves would include more than himself. "Lord Elrond is a friend. He only wishes to help."

Legolas began to wonder if she was going to run when she reluctantly accepted Elrond's invitation to sit. He watched as the older elfin lord carefully removed the makeshift bandage and smiled.

"It seems that Elven medicine is not needed here," Lord Elrond said, recovering the now nearly healed wound on Kyia's leg. "I do believe this was the easiest treatment I have ever had the privilege to deal with." He offered a smile to Kyia before standing up once again. "Legolas, it seems that you just missed a reunion of sorts."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked, thrown off by the abrupt change in subject.

"Gimli was here," Elrond told him. "Accompanied by none other then the hobbits. They were just passing through, but stopped here long enough to rest."

"It was good that they did," Legolas said. So, they were off on travels together. It pained him that he was not accompanying them, and even more that he had missed their visit. "I wonder where they are going."

"Of that I do not know," Elrond admitted. "But there may be some here that do." Lord Elrond's hint that there were visitors in the house that he would be interested in finding was clearly a way to ask him to leave. Knowing he had his reasons to speak with Lady Kyia alone, Legolas took the hint and excused himself, a delightful gleam springing to his eyes.

Kyia watched Legolas leave and tried to swallow around the lump that formed in her throat. Though in a way she was glad to be out of the presence of the arrogant elf, she did not feel that she had been placed in a situation any better.

"What business do you have here?" The ebony haired elf asked, turning his full attention back on her. Kyia remained quiet after the question, thinking of how she should answer. Her father had taken care of the other meeting and she had no idea what he had disclosed of their situation, having never asked him about it.

"Do not fear me child," came the low voice once again. "For there is no need. I merely seek the best way to help you. The Jedi are no strangers here." He looked to the sky with an enchanted look to his dignified face. He brought his interest back down to her, his face betraying his knowledge. "And I, unlike most in this land, know of the wondrous means by which your kind arrive here." Kyia's eyes grew wide at his admission. Her father had mentioned that Lord Thranduil knew many things, so it should not have surprised her that this Elvin Lord did as well, however it took her a few heartbeats to let the facts sink in. "Yes, I have seen these 'ships' you travel in," he continued. "But mind you, very few know of it and it is best to keep it that way." His voice had dropped even lower and she knew what he meant, she was not to let anyone know that she was not from here.

"I understand," she said, her doubt evident in her voice. "But how? I know nothing of this place. No one will believe that I'm from here."

"It is a common problem that we have long ago solved," the dark haired elf assured her. "It should not be hard to convince people that you are merely from a distant land, for they would never think that you are not from this world. We are lucky that your race fits in so well here, it makes your task that much easier. Do you think you could refrain from saying anything that would have the people believe otherwise about you?"

"I think I can do that," Kyia answered nervously.

"Good," Lord Elrond said with a smile before taking on the role of a serious leader once again. "Now I ask you once more. What business have you here?"

"We crashed," she admitted instantly, wanting to get this meeting over with as soon as she could. "Honestly, the knowledge of your world has been lost to us. Gone with the Jedi. We did not know of where we had landed. It was quite a shock to realize you knew who, at least to some point, we were."

"So your only wish is to go home?" He asked, his eyes never leaving her face. His gaze was intense and no matter what he said, she still felt uncomfortable. 

"The ship needs repairs," Kyia finally told him. "And until my father is found I can't do that. I don't know how."

"So your wish now is to find your father?" he asked.

"More than anything," she said, putting more emotion in her voice than she had meant to. Lord Elrond stood, his gaze turning into a far away look. He turned and walked to the window stroking his chin before turning back to her.

"You will need a guide," said Elrond, still deep in thought. "Someone will take you to your room and I will see what I can do for you."

"Thank you," she said, feeling relieved that she would be alone for a while. A thought occurred to her and she swallowed down her unease with the prospect of prolonging the visit.

"Is there something more you require?" Lord Elrond asked.

"Well," Kyia said uncertainly. "My father had us traveling here because he had the impression you had a com unit. I … um … I guess I should try and use that."

"Of course," Elrond said. "How odd that I did not think of that. Come child, it's this way."

Kyia followed him to what she had thought was just a normal window. What she had not noticed was that the large flowing curtains could be pushed aside, revealing a hidden door. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a key. Once the door was unlocked, Lord Elrond took a candle from a nearby table and began to climb the stairs beyond the door.

Kyia hesitated for just a moment before following him up the darkened staircase. He walked at a steady pace, lighting the wall touches as he went and reaching the top moments later. He walked around, touching the candle to the three torches in the small room at the end of the stairs. The lights filled the room, lighting up enough that Kyia could see the old piece of technology sitting against the wall. She walked over and was shocked to see how old the unit really was. 

She ran a hand over the weathered surface, flicking the switch that turned it on. It came to life quietly and Kyia quickly went to work. She decided that she would send the message to Mara, knowing that she would be the likeliest person to come to their aid. Kyia quickly typed in the message and sent it on its way, keeping her thoughts to herself. The machine was so old, she wondered if Mara would even get the message. Pushing the thoughts away, she turned back to Lord Elrond.

"All finished," she said.

"Very good, now lets get you to where you can rest. There is much I need to accomplish this night." After extinguishing the torches and keeping the lighted candle close, he escorted her back down to his study, not pausing until he was at its door. He caught the attention of one of the female elves walking past, instructing her to come closer. Something was said in their own language and the young female turned to her and smiled.

"It would be my pleasure to show you to your room, miss," she said politely. "Please follow me. I will have a bath drawn for you, and have some food brought to your room."

"That is very kind," Kyia said. "Thank you."

----

Lord Elrond watched as Kyia Skywalker was lead away to her room. He sighed, closing the door and leaning against it. The Jedi were gone. She had said as much. _Honestly, the knowledge of your world has been lost to us. Gone with the Jedi. Those had been her words and it confirmed all his fears. The prophecy was coming true. _

_After the fall of the exceptional, the heir of the chosen one will guide one of his own in the crossing of two distant realms, creating a new dawning that will reunite the two lands as one and restore balance between all._

If he had figured that out correctly it was now much more important to reunite the son of Skywalker with his daughter Kyia, but to what end he had no idea. He hoped with all his might that it would not turn out badly for all of Middle-Earth. But no matter what, he had to see that this task would be done. Leaving his rooms, he went in search of the guide he planned to send with her, and if he knew the people around him as well as he thought, he would have more than one volunteer before the night was done.

Lord Elrond walked towards the gardens, taking slow deliberate steps as he sorted out in his mind what he needed to get done. She could not go alone; there was no question about that. She needed protection and assistance if she were to find her father. It was now only a matter of getting those he trusted to help her without too many questions. Not an easy task when dealing with certain people.

Elrond walked out into the main garden and was greeted with the merry sounds of friends reunited. Walking around the bend, he found Legolas talking with Arwen, his daughter, and her husband Aragorn. He fought the ill feelings he got from that thought, pushing it back down to where he could not feel it. Even though he was happy that they found comfort in each other, and was proud that Aragorn had clamed his rightful place as the king of the race of Man, he had not thought, when he had been entrusted with Aragorn as a child, and became his foster father, that Arwen's life would be changed so drastically by the decision. He had hoped that his only daughter would one day find a elven man to bind herself with, but during the darkest hour of Middle-Earth he had discovered she had shed her right to the immortal life of their people, and had chosen Aragorn, or Estel as he was known amongst the elves.

"We missed you at supper, Father," Arwen said with a smile, pulling him away from his thoughts. She looked truly happy as she tucked a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear. She looked beautiful and he had to smile back.

"It was unavoidable," he told her. He said nothing more on the subject. Arwen was a smart girl and knew when things were not to be shared. She also knew of the numerous things that demanded his time and that they never needed explaining. 

She stood with her arm wrapped lightly in that of her husband. He had changed much, Aragorn, since he had arrived in Rivendell, Elrond thought. His dark hair and light eyes only made him look more dignified as his years wore on. The way he absentmindedly caressed his daughter's arm spoke of the love that they share. It was the little things such as those that always helped to ease the pain of losing his daughter. For he knew she was happy, and he wanted to be happy for her.

"So Legolas told us," Arwen said. "Everything is well now I hope."

"For this evening anyway," he stated. He looked over at Legolas and wondered what exactly his impression of the Jedi he had escorted here was. However, the only thing that showed on his face was concern.

"Is she well?" Legolas asked.

"She is," Elrond assured him. "Lady Kyia was taken to her rooms so she could rest." Legolas nodded and the concern passed from his face. "It is of her and her unfortunate situation that I need to speak with you Legolas. She wishes to search for her father."

"This I knew," Legolas said. "She was reluctant to finish the journey here after we could not locate him. What is it you wish of me?" He asked it in a manner that suggested he already knew what was expected of him. Elrond could read nothing on the younger elf's face and had no idea if Legolas desired to go on this journey or not.

"I wish for you to go with her," Elrond told him, knowing Legolas expected the request and that there was no reason not to come right out and say it. "I would not send her alone. You would be able to protect her as she searches."

"She is not familiar with the lands," Legolas stated. "Where does she plan to go?"

"We are not sure on that matter yet," Elrond admitted. "However, she has a unique gift. She can track her father. She is always aware of his location. Whoever goes with her will be forced to count on that until the trail can be picked up again."

"She will be safe in my care," Legolas told him. Legolas always carried with him the air of someone very loyal. He had a caring heart, but he was also proud and stubborn. What they all knew that to mean was that when Legolas got it in his head to do something, there was not much that could change his mind. By Elrond asking Legolas to join this mission, it put him into the position that he would feel obliged to do anything to make it so. Nevertheless, Elrond worried that Legolas did not understand to what extent this went. He sighed and tried to determine how best to express his feelings on this matter. 

"Finding Master Skywalker is of the utmost importance," Lord Elrond stated. "As well as the safe return of them both."

"I understand," Legolas said. If he had picked up on the grave tone Elrond's voice had taken he did not comment. However the look in his eyes told him that no matter what, Legolas would do everything within his control to bring them both back.

"Be prepared," Elrond went on. "The Jedi are unlike others of the race of Man. She will not hide it as well as I am sure her father did. Do not judge her too harshly."

"I will see them both returned safely," was his only answer. 

There was nothing else Elrond could warn the elf about. Kyia Skywalker would announce her differences as she saw fit. "Of that I have no doubt," Elrond told the young archer. "You should go and rest. I will have everything prepared at first light."

"As you wish." Legolas offered a short bow then bid farewell to Aragorn and Arwen, expressing his regret at the short visit. Once he was gone, Aragorn approached his foster father.

"What was that about?" Aragorn asked, looking once again through the door that Legolas had disappeared through.

"Come," Lord Elrond said, placing a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "And I will fill you in on something that your position now grants you the right to." They walked together out of the garden leaving Arwen alone. With a frustrated sigh, she also entered the house and returned to her room. She would be filled in once Aragorn returned, of that she was sure.


	5. 5

**Chapter 5**

Things had gone from bad to worse in a very short amount of time, and it seemed that Kyia and Master Skywalker had paid the dearest part. Legolas raised his gaze to the horizon and sighed. He had left his rooms that last morning in Rivendell to find Aragorn approaching his door. The hour was still early, which made it odd to have a visitor. It was after noting that Aragorn did not look happy that Legolas remembered wondering how much Arwen had actually let him sleep.

"You wish to speak with me, my friend?" Legolas had asked, not trying to hide his smile.

"I have talked to Lord Elrond," the other stated.

"Always a useful practice," Legolas said, his mirth lighting up his eyes.

"Well, someone is in high spirits this morning," Aragorn said, returning his smile. It was better to see a smile on his friend's face, Legolas thought. Aragorn had never been known for his overly joyous side, but since taking on the responsibility of Gondor, his pleasant smiles had become even more rare. Whatever he had come to say this early in the morning could not be so unpleasant that a smile would not be appreciated.

"I guess I am," Legolas admitted. There was nothing that should warrant his good mood. The mission he was about to embark on was not a merry one. If anything, time alone with Kyia was to be most unpleasant. But he had given his word, and he would protect and help her however she needed. No matter how much she despised his presence. 

Maybe it was just for the fact that he was doing something that made him feel useful. Working with his father may have been important to the older elf, but not to the younger one. At least the search for Master Skywalker called on his better-developed skills. "So what did you and Lord Elrond have to discuss?" he asked.

"I have offered to come with you," Aragorn said. Legolas did not know whether to be elated or worried. To have Aragorn accompany him would be wonderful. They had spent so very little time in each other's company over the last few years and it would give them the opportunity to catch up a little. That and he had always enjoyed the company of the present King of Gondor. He was someone that Legolas trusted with his life, and a good man to have around in a pinch. However, another part of his mind wondered why a man in his position would wish to make such a journey.

"Why do I feel there is more here that I should know about?" Legolas asked. Aragorn looked regretful before regaining his composure. 

"Let's just say that Lord Elrond was not exaggerating when he stressed we have to get them _both back safely," the proud man stated._

"I have never known Lord Elrond to exaggerate," Legolas stated. He had taken Elrond's warnings to heart. He would do whatever was needed of him to bring both of them home safely. Aragorn did not need to remind him of his vow. Once again, he felt there was something that he was not being told. Perhaps it would always be that way. Aragorn had risen to the higher levels in the minds of all people. In that respect, he probably learned many things that Legolas had little to no knowledge of. Perhaps this was just another one of those times. In that case, having someone around that knew more of the story would be beneficial. 

"I do not wish to take this responsibility from you, Legolas," Aragorn said honestly.

"It would be your right, as your position is much higher than mine," Legolas pointed out. They had been friends for years, long before Aragorn had claimed his throne, and Legolas knew that Aragorn was familiar with the reservations he had with the way he was treated in terms of his leadership skills.

"I will be joining _you on this quest," Aragorn insisted. "I do not intend to take over, just offer my advice."_

"If you wish to accompany me, Aragorn, I see nothing wrong with that. I welcome you to come with me. What bothers you?"

"Arwen also insists on going," Aragorn informed him. At this statement, Legolas could do nothing to stop his laughter even as Aragorn hurried to explain. "She does not wish for us to go alone and says it may help ease the lady if she was amongst us. I tend to agree."

"She would not listen when you told her no?" Legolas asked with a smirk. He enjoyed the teasing. He had known Arwen for much longer than Aragorn. It was not surprising that she would not listen to him at times.

"No," Aragorn said with a hint of a smile. "But I do believe Lady Kyia would be more comfortable if Arwen were there."

"If you truly want her to be comfortable," Legolas said. "You would have to leave me behind." He had not meant that to sound so sarcastic, but he was unable to hide the fact that having someone be that distrustful of him did not bode well in his mind.

"Why is that?" Aragorn asked, his old humor returning to his voice as they made their way towards the dinning hall.

"I already know that she does not hold me in high regard," Legolas explained. "I assume it would be the same with any elf, if I understand the situation correctly."

"What has she against the Elves?" Aragorn asked, his humor vanishing as quickly as it had come. 

"I have not seen her react with any besides myself," Legolas said. "And only briefly as I introduced her to Lord Elrond, so I may be mistaken. From what I have seen, however, we tend to startle her."

"In what way?" Aragorn asked.

"You heard as Lord Elrond explained how we would be tracking her father, correct?" Legolas asked, waiting for the nod from his long time friend before continuing. "It would seem that this talent is not unique among her kind. They can feel others when they are near, and they grow to trust this feeling. Master Skywalker informed me that they cannot feel, or sense as they call it, the Elves. I have been the cause of a few distressing moments in her presence. I must admit, Aragorn, that I am glad you will be joining us. Perhaps it is as you say, and with you two along she will be able to do what we set out to do."

"Let us hope."

----

They had set out just after breakfast that morning heading away from Rivendell at a steady pace. Kyia rode silently, her thoughts constantly turned inward. She only spoke when asked a question, content with studying the landscape as they passed. It had only taken her a few moments to point out what direction she believed they should go. It was not lost on Legolas that she pointed back in the direction of Mirkwood, and he was sure Aragorn and Arwen recognized that as well. 

Could Master Skywalker have really been taken back to the forest? Legolas wondered. He had tried to question Kyia further, but she could offer no other information. She knew he was being held somewhere in that direction, but she had no way to judge how far away he was. Legolas ended his questions at her frustrated sigh. Shaking his head, he had pushed forward and continued the ride at Aragorn's side. He had no choice but to wait for answers. If Master Skywalker was in the forest, he would deal with it when they got there.

That had been two days ago, and nothing seemed to have changed. Legolas stopped, forcing his mind out of his memories. He braced himself against the tree he had been standing in, thinking he heard something. Listening more intently, he could only make out the sound of the wind, the ever-present sound of the wind as it blew across the lands. It was not that sound that had startled him out of his musings. Something out of the ordinary must have done that. Straining his ears as much as he could, he concentrated. It was there, he realized after a moment, mixed in with the soothing melody of the breeze. It was unmistakably the sound of sorrow.

Jumping down from the tree, Legolas silently walked along the camp, careful not to wake the others as he went past. He continued around the fire until he encountered the empty bedroll. His head snapped up and he looked around. How had she got away without him hearing? Cursing himself over his lack of attention, Legolas turned to what he hoped had been the same direction she had gone and headed off to look for her.

He found her sitting on a large rock not far from the camp. The sword she had been given before leaving Rivendell lay discarded on the ground as if she had thrown it down in haste. She sat facing the small lake that they had found earlier. The water sparkled in the moonlight, sending fragments of light across the clearing. Kyia did not move during his inspection of the surroundings. She sat on the rock having drawn her legs up and wrapped her arms protectively around them. Her forehead rested heavily on her knees, completely blocking her view of the beautiful site before her. Walking with the grace known of his kind, Legolas approached her, placing a slender hand on her shoulder. It mortified him when she jumped, startled by his touch.

"Do accept my apologies," Legolas pleaded. "I had not meant to disturb you in such a way." She reached up and covered his hand with hers. It was the first friendly gesture she had shown towards him since they had met. She turned to face him, her anguish evident in her eyes. It was now clear that the sorrow he had noticed had been her sobs.

"You have no reason to apologize, Legolas," she insisted. "It's just unsettling that I cannot sense you. It's like you are not there, even though you are standing here next to me." 

Legolas nodded. He had encountered this reaction out of her as well as her father enough times that he should expect it. However, he did not, possibly because he did not understand it. Kyia pointing it out was enough at least to set his mind slightly at ease for startling her.

"What troubles you?" he asked, noting the nearly silent sobs as she tried to pull herself under control.

"Nothing," she said, dropping her hand to her side. He in turn removed his hand from her shoulder and circled the rock until he was standing in front of her.

"You would lie to me?" he asked. He kept his expression curious, trying to keep her at ease. He wondered that maybe if she had no reason to suspect foul of him she might not act so distant, so he made a conscious effort not to hide his feelings. "Why do you cry?" His words triggered a reaction from her, though not the one he had been looking for. She violently swiped at the tears that had been spilling down her face and turned her now perching gaze at him. The look in her eyes was so different from what he had come to expect from her that he found himself taking a step back.

"Just leave me alone, Legolas," she all but shouted. Confused by her sudden change in behavior, Legolas politely left her alone. He silently returned to the camp, but this time took a position that would allow him to watch both the camp as well as her.

----

Kyia was dragging. She could feel the tiredness in every part of her body. There was nothing in her training that could have prepared her for this. She had spent too many days on this horse with not so much as a clue that they were getting close. She sighed and shifted in the saddle, readjusting the bothersome sword that hung at her hip. 

"He just infuriates me sometimes…" She caught the wisp of conversation and looked ahead. Legolas was once again riding next to Aragorn as they had done much of the trip. It did not take much to realize that they were friends, both extremely comfortable in each other's presence.

"You are still young Legolas," she could hear Aragorn say. "Still much a child in the eyes of your people."

"I am no more a child than your grandfather would be," Legolas stated firmly.

"In my eyes that is true, my friend," Aragorn told him. "However I fear that it is something that may not change in your father's eyes or in that of your people. You are one of the last children born among the elves. You will always be one of the youngest."

"We fade from these lands, Estel," Legolas said, his voice distressed. "The fact that there have been no elven births in almost 3000 years is yet another reminder."

"It is a sad time to see such a change, Legolas. But sooner than either of us wish, the stories of your people will begin to fade."

"That, Estel, is a very depressing thought." 

Kyia paused, thinking about what they had said. 3000 years**. The idea of Legolas being that old confused her. He looked not much older than her 18 years. She knew that there was much in the galaxy she did not understand, but the idea of a race that could live that long had never occurred to her. And the fact that, for whatever reason, that race was becoming rare, disturbed her as well. She paused in her musings as she felt the slight breath of feeling right before she saw Arwen come up beside her.**

"Why is it I can sense you coming, but I can't sense him?" Kyia asked, looking ahead to Legolas as she spoke. He was still talking quietly with Aragorn, both now speaking too low for her to hear without effort.

"Of that I am not sure," Arwen admitted. "Perhaps it has to do with the fact that I am no longer immortal. For that is the biggest difference between Legolas and myself."

"Why?" Kyia asked, wondering about the strange woman beside her and her even stranger comments.

"When I chose to bond with Aragorn, I also chose to give up my immortality. That way even in death I could be with him. I could not imagine an eternity without him. Legolas, it would seem, is different. He seems comfortable around those that he knows will not be around him long."

"Do you have any idea how nervous it makes me to turn around and him just being there?" Kyia asked, her mentioning Legolas brought Kyia's thoughts back to him. "I cannot even hear him moving about."

"Tis another trait of our people," Arwen said with a smile. "He means not to startle you. In fact, I know that it bothers him as well. He does not wish to upset you. I believe it would be wise to keep that in mind. Legolas is not a bad person. You would know that if you tried to get to know him a little. He has given you plenty of opportunities, and that _is very unlike Legolas, I would not shrug him off so easily."_

Kyia sighed as Arwen moved her horse further ahead leaving her alone wondering what she had done to warrant that reaction. All she wished was to find her father and get away from these people and back to her life. She did not want to worry about getting the life scared out of her by the person responsible for her safety. Moreover, she did not want to get caught up too much in the problems plaguing this planet. For whatever reason the Elves were leaving this place was no concern of hers. She had enough of her own problems to worry about.

----

Legolas stood at the mouth of the small cave that they had taken shelter in. He had once again taken first watch, not feeling the need to rest and knowing the others were weary. He felt no danger on this night, but he had been in this type of situation enough in his life to know it was deadly to let your guard down. He smiled to himself as he watched the trees swaying in the breeze. Looking up to the sky he watched as the moon moved to its highest point. Looking back into the cave, Legolas slowly picked his way across the tightly packed forms that lay sleeping on the floor. 

Legolas knelt to wake Aragorn, shaking him lightly to rouse him. The man came quickly awake and looked around, taking stock of anything that might have changed. Once satisfied that he was awake, Legolas stood.

"Thank you, Legolas," Aragorn said softly. "Go and get some rest." Legolas merely nodded before picking his way back across the two remaining sleepers. He sat silently on his blanket, careful not to wake Kyia, who lay next to him. 

He was just making himself comfortable when a scream pierced its way through the confines of the cave. Legolas had bolted back to a sitting position and had his bow in hand before he realized what was happening. Forcing himself to calm down, he released his hold on his weapon and regarded the now awake lady sitting next to him. One minute she had been sleeping soundly and the next she was sitting up, looking around franticly. 

Legolas instinctively reached out to calm her, whispering to her reassuringly. She continued to look around as if she did not see anything she recognized and Legolas realized that she was not completely awake like he had originally thought. Pulling her lightly, he proceeded to hold her. She reacted instantly and hugged him tightly before she began to sob uncontrollably. Legolas continued to talk quietly to her, not knowing what else he should do. 

From the position he was sitting in, he could not see Aragorn without turning, and he did not want to disturb her anymore. What if, after she calmed, she got upset again once she found out who was holding her? Legolas wondered. However he was saved from having to worry about that when, just as fast as it had started, it was over. Her steady breathing continued and he knew she had fallen back to sleep. He began to settle her back on her blanket when Aragorn finally came into view.

"Well, a lot of help you were," Legolas said.

"What?" Aragorn asked innocently. "You seemed able to handle that well enough. That was a drastic change for her, don't you think?"

"I do not believe that she knew it was me," Legolas admitted, looking over at her once more. "For if she had, I do not believe that she would have been calmed so easily."

"Than perhaps it is best that she did not know," Aragorn agreed. "Get some rest Legolas." Legolas needed no more encouragement, and he settled himself once again on his blanket. With one last look at the woman sleeping next to him, he pushed everything from his mind and let his dreams take over.

Kyia listened as the footsteps moved away from her as Aragorn resumed his guarding position at the door. Keeping her breathing deep, as she had when Legolas held her, the confused woman refused to allow them to see she was awake, preferring to let them chalk her moment of weakness toward Legolas up to being asleep. But she knew it was more than that, even if she didn't understand what. Never had Kyia Skywalker been more confused. 


	6. 6

Chapter 6 

As the horses carried them steadily closer to the familiar woods of his home, Legolas grew anxious. He did not wish to return so soon. Actually, if he had his way, it would be a long time before he returned to that house. However, they still drew nearer and it was painfully clear that even if Master Skywalker was not being held within the darkness of the trees, he at least had been brought through the forest. With that in mind, the best way to search for answers was to ask the residents. That meant that he would have to go and talk to his father; the best way to get information was to go to him. If the Lord had no answers, it would not be long before he could get them. There was nothing happening in the forest that his father's people could not find out about. 

They were still days away from the outskirts of the kingdom, but already the trip was taking its toll. As the days stretched out, Kyia became more and more distraught. She was not sleeping well at night and was constantly in a dazed state while on the ride. Arwen had been sticking close to her side, pulling her out of her thoughts whenever she thought the girl was falling too deep into them. 

Whenever they stopped, Kyia did make an effort to interact with the others. However, it was at night that Legolas worried the most. It would start as restlessness, but he knew that was only the beginning; because it would soon shatter the peace that her sleep had offered her. It was her nightmare. She had spoken to Arwen about it once, who had then told him and Aragorn. It was a recurring dream that had her chasing after an unseen demon trying to reclaim her family, only to awaken completely alone. It tore at his heart to see the look in her eyes when she woke from these dreams. 

Some nights, she would only look around the camp before rolling over and trying to go back to sleep, but other times she lay awake struggling against her feelings. It had quickly settled into a cycle, and Legolas started to take watch during that time so that he would be able to console her when she woke up. He was not sure what Aragorn thought of his behavior. Hopefully, he just figured that Legolas was not in need of rest as soon as the others and that was why he always took first watch. Whatever Aragorn thought, he never mentioned it. 

On the nights he was still on watch, he would stop and try to talk to her, asking if he could offer any sort of help. She hardly talked at those times, not that she talked to him much as it was. When he was not on watch when she woke, he would listen as one of the others spoke with her. She was more comfortable talking with Arwen, and Legolas found himself wondering if he was being selfish to try and time it to when he could talk to her. She was pushing him away whenever he strayed too close and did not seem willing to change that. Legolas knew it was because she could not, what she called, sense him. She had warmed to Aragorn immediately, and Arwen not long after that, leaving Legolas pushed to the side. 

He tried not to let it bother him. Why did it matter that she did not trust him? He did not need her to talk much about herself for him to do his job. All he needed to worry about was keeping her alive and freeing her father. And that he was doing, they were nearly to his father's house. In a few days they would arrive, and hopefully find some answers there. 

But she needed people, he reminded himself, no matter how much she denied it. She needed more than merely directions. She needed friends. Though knowing he would most likely never see her after this adventure, he knew that he still wanted to help her. 

He was on watch that night, sitting against a tree examining his bow. It was still in good shape, but he feared that it would get a lot of use on this trip. He examined it carefully. Having it fail him in battle could be fatal. It was while he was examining it that she awoke with a start; turning her head back and forth, she began to look around. 

Legolas began to pull his feet under him when she held out her hand and shook her head.

"Don't get up, Legolas," she commanded quietly. He obeyed but set his weapon aside. "I don't need anything, just a night's sleep." He watched as she rolled back over, and settled down. He did not pick up his weapon again that night, but sat contently watching over the camp, his ears trained on the forest.

----

They were now on the outskirts of Mirkwood, making their way through the thick patches that comprised this end of the forest. The clouds were moving in; a storm was brewing. Legolas watched yet another animal scurry past, seeking shelter. This was going to be a bad one. Looking around again he made a decision. It was time to alert the others.

"The storm draws near," he told them. "We need to seek shelter."

"How long to your father's house, Legolas?" Aragorn asked. Legolas turned his back to the others staring off into the familiar site of the woods. It did not look promising.

"Hours still," he admitted, turning back around. "We will not make it."

"Well, let's get as close as we can," Aragorn spoke again. "We will look for shelter along the way."

----

Kyia was moving purely on instinct now. Keeping her horse on course out of habit more than will. The clouds that were rolling in were steadily getting darker and she was beginning to see why Legolas had been so alarmed by the approach. It promised to be a monster of a system. They all wanted to avoid getting caught in the storm if they could help it. But as of yet no suitable shelter had presented itself. They were still too far out. Still not close enough to the outskirts to even hope to find an isolated family to provide shelter. 

Kyia rubbed her neck, trying to relieve some of the soreness there. Her eyes drifted around, her attention drawn unexplainably to her right. Not seeing anything but trees and bush, she continued on. However, her eyes soon returned to that direction. There was no noise or movement calling her attention. Just a simple feeling that she was having trouble ignoring.

----

"Wait," Kyia said as the first drops began to fall. The drops falling should have convinced them to move faster, and Legolas was about to tell her that until he realized that she was not concentrating on the rain. Her focus was off to the side. Thinking he had missed the approach of something, he listened, but heard nothing. 

"This way," she said, and began to lead her horse in that direction, not seeming to care if they followed or not. Legolas looked over to the rest of the group and shrugged, and then they all followed her. It soon became clear as to where she was heading. There was a small cottage, long since abandoned, hidden in the woods. 

"I thought I knew everything there was to know about this forest, but did not know of this place. How did you find it?" Legolas demanded, as he dismounted and sent his horse to wonder. 

"I searched out a place that felt safe, this is where I was lead," Kyia said, also jumping from her animal, stepping up to the door, and looking through. She turned back to them. "Besides, it's a foolish man that thinks he knows all there is to know about anything."

Aragon's laugh irritated his nerves, but Legolas did not respond. Aragon continued. "Are you a foolish one now, Legolas?" Still Legolas only offered what he hoped was an amused smile as he entered the small cottage.

"The house was in use," Kyia stated as she looked around. There were pieces of furniture sitting around the room, all with coverings thrown over them. A thick layer of dust lay on everything.

"Not recently, but it seems that we have stumbled upon someone's hunting cottage," Aragon stated. Kyia walked to the back of the small building, taking one of the candles she had found on the table along with her for light. 

----

Kyia walked quietly through the house looking behind each closed door. There were two bedrooms with beds that still looked in good shape. She pulled the covering off a bed in one of the rooms, sending a cloud of dust into the air. Heading back out into the hall she pulled open a closet that she had noticed full of linens. Digging to the bottom of the pile, she pulled out a handful, hoping that they would have been protected from the gathering of grime. She was not disappointed. Doing the same with the blankets, she took her findings back into the main room. She encountered the now familiar cloud of dust as she returned to find the others busy inspecting what could be found hidden under the numerous coverings.

"There are two rooms," she announced. "And plenty of blankets to go around."

"Aragorn and Arwen can have one room," Legolas said immediately. "Kyia, you take the other."

"What about you?" she asked, while handing half of her bundle to Arwen. 

"I'll be fine out here," he stated, looking around at the furniture still scattered around the room.

There was no question in Kyia's mind that Aragorn and Arwen should get one of the rooms. However, she did not think that Legolas should just automatically assume that she should get the other, for she knew why he thought that.

"I could just as easily sleep out here and you get the room," she said, noticing her old frustrations at getting special treatment finding their way to her voice. This time it was for being a woman, not for who her father was. It did not matter, it was still special treatment, and she did not like it.

"It would not be proper for me to do such a thing," Legolas insisted. "I will be quite comfortable out here."

"Why you chauvinistic…" Kyia stopped what she was going to say when Arwen placed a hand on her arm. Kyia stood there, her hands balled into fists, but said no more. Instead, she looked down to where she had dropped the blankets. Pulling two from the top, she tossed them at Legolas, and then taking more for herself, she stormed into what was now her room for the night.

"The sooner we get out of here the better," she mumbled. She made quick work of getting the blankets situated on the bed. She then pulled off her boots, unstrapped her sword, propped it against the side of the bed, and laid down, melting into the mattress's softness. Looking back out into the hall, she detected no movement over the now steady sound of the rain hitting the roof. Closing her eyes, she let herself drift off to sleep.

---- 

Kyia Skywalker woke up with a start. Fear was racing through her, and she was unsure whether she was still trapped in her nightmare or not. Her eyes darted around trying to determine something familiar in the strange, darkened surroundings. There was not much to see. The moonlight coming through the window did little to light the room. Closing her eyes tight, she began to quietly recite the Jedi code, and to bring her racing heart back under control. As she calmed, the memories of the last few days began to seep back in and she remembered where she was. She was still in the same bed in the old cottage that she had gone to sleep in. She was still in the dusty, forgotten dwelling that she had found in the middle of the forest. As her heart rate resumed it's normal pace, the heartache returned. The same uncertainties she had been battling over the last few days once again resurfaced. 

How, if this evil had been able to overpower her father, could she even think she had a hope of defeating it, much less saving her father? She often wondered. How, if she could not master even the simplest of tasks, could she even begin to think she could defeat someone so strong? However, she knew it was what she had to do. She had to find a way. Her father was counting on her. He had no one else. No one knew where they had landed their ship. There was no guarantee that anyone would get the message she sent. For all she knew everyone believed that they had died in the crash and they were not even looking for them. No, there was no other help coming, and as long as her father lived, she would do what she could to free him. 

He was alive. She had no doubts of this, for his silent pleas to her never stopped. And during those times when her father reached out, letting her know how weak he was and not being able to shield what was happening to him, Kyia could sense him. She could feel the pain he was in, and it tore at her heart. However, no matter how much she tried, she could not reach back. After all the talk, and all the reassurances that she just needed to learn more, it turned out that she was not even strong enough in the Force to communicate with her father when he needed it the most.

Kyia bit her bottom lip and slammed her head back into her pillow, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. She wished more then anything to have a real Jedi here to help. There was nothing she would not give to have Mara waiting for them when they arrived at the House of Thranduil. Or anyone for that matter that could do what she could not. Though she would deny that she had entertained such thoughts if it was ever asked to her, she sometimes wondered what she would do if her father died because of her lack of skills, for that was something that worried her on a daily basis. How could she live knowing that she was the one responsible for the death of Luke Skywalker?

Something caught her attention and she stilled her breathing, trying to determine what it was. The house was quiet, nothing moved, and though she knew she had heard something, she was too distracted to recognize at the time what it was. Her eyes shot to the door as the sound repeated itself. Though only a faint rustle, she knew it was the sound of a blanket falling to the floor. Pushing her feelings and fears aside, she forced her eyes closed, feigning sleep, knowing without any real proof that she was about to have a visitor. Her assumptions were confirmed moments later.

"Lady Kyia," came the soft whisper. Though she knew it would happen, she could still not help the involuntary flinch when he announced his arrival without her sensing his approach. She had begun to pick up other clues that he was afoot, but he did not always leave any. "Are you well?" he asked. She suppressed a smile, knowing that it should have been too dark for him to notice her movement, but not wanting to risk it. She tried not to announce that she was awake, hoping that he would take the hint and go back to bed. She found herself wondering if he even realized just how humble he sounded. _Not so unlike how he always acted, she told herself. __He's nothing like any royalty I have ever met, Kyia admitted. This man was royalty in its entirety, but if she had not met his father, she would have had trouble believing it. There was none of the __I-am-better-than-you attitude she had come to associate with the upper class that she had met._

"Is there anything you require?" he asked. 

_He's not going away, Kyia realized. He knew she was awake and he was not going to leave her alone until he was sure she was ok. She mentally sighed. As much as she tried, she could not figure this person out. She didn't know enough about any of them to know if this was just common behavior among his people, or if it had something to do with her personally. She did notice that he seemed to worry after her more than she had seen him do for anyone else. __But everyone was always asleep when he did, Kyia reminded herself. __And he was normally on watch when I awoke. How am I to know how he acts towards others when I am asleep? However, no matter how he acted towards his friends, it did not explain why he troubled himself with her so much when she awoke from her now nightly nightmares. Why would he be so concerned about her? Why did he keep trying to talk to her after she had pushed him aside at every attempt? She could tell that he was still waiting nearby for her answer, and realized that she still had not acknowledged his being there._

"No, Legolas," she whispered, knowing enough about him to know that he would have no trouble hearing her. "I don't need anything. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"No worries," he replied, his voice matching her level. "You did not disturb me." She opened her eyes to see him standing in the doorway. The pale moon still shed little light, not nearly enough to give her a clear view, but she could almost imagine those crystal blue eyes as he watched her.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?" Kyia took a deep breath trying to bring herself to voice her thoughts but Legolas asked first. "What troubles your sleep?" he inquired.

"Don't stand in the doorway, Legolas," she said. "Neither of us wants to wake the others. Come inside." She surprised herself with her invitation, having it on her mind to just send him away again. That she was willing to accept the comfort that she knew came along with his offer to talk shocked her. Legolas began to move, crossing finally into the dim light that still filtered through the window. She got her first sight of him in just his under tunic and leggings. The outfit looked much more comfortable then his normal attire. Not that it seemed that anyone here dressed with just comfort in mind. He walked slowly, hesitantly, Kyia would have said almost shyly. She had never seen the archer exhibit anything but confidence, and figured it was just her eyes playing tricks on her in the low light.

"Every night I wake up," she told him, "disturbed from my sleep, and you are there more often then not offering me these same questions."

"It is merely out of concern for you," Legolas stated, coming to stop at the side of her bed.

"Why?" The question flowed from her mouth before she thought about it. "What I meant was," she quickly added, "why are you so persistent? It's not like I have been the nicest person to you. Why do you continue to worry?"

"Tis simple," he said with an unconcerned shrug. "The weight on your mind that I _know about is more then enough to keep you troubled. In addition, I know enough to realize that there is likely much more locked up in your mind to keep you awake at night. I only wish for you to know that I am here in case you wish to talk about it."_

"It bothers you that I would talk to the others and not to you?" Kyia asked.

"I will not say that it does not trouble me, but I do understand why you do so."

"And why is that?" Kyia asked, sitting up and resting her back against the headboard.

"You have told me plenty of times that the fact that you cannot feel me disturbs you. That alone gives you reason to stay far away from me. And I also know that you talk to Arwen because you two have something obviously in common."

Kyia lowered her gaze to her hands that were resting in her lap, suddenly feeling guilty for the way she had been acting towards him. A few years ago, her inability to get a sense of him would have never fazed her.

"Please sit, Legolas," Kyia offered politely.

"If that is alright with you." This time Kyia did not try to hide her smile.

"I would not have offered if it had not been ok with me." Legolas returned her smile when he realized his mistake. He sat lightly on the bed. Then turning swiftly, he faced her and crossed his legs in front of himself. He looked quite comfortable. She was tempted to ask him if he sat in many girls' bedrooms in the middle of the night. However, she realized it would be stepping over the line, and she was not sure if she wanted to know the answer. Or if she wanted to deal with the conversation that may develop. She was not as innocent as people said she looked and she did not want to discuss anything about her sex life that she had while touring with Legolas, or with anyone else.

"I'm sorry, Legolas."

"For what reason?" He asked, and looked truly confused at her apology.

"There is no reason for the way I have been treating you," she told him.

"From what I have seen the ability to sense another is one of the greater gifts of the Jedi. I do not fault you for that."

"Well, you should." Kyia was not sure why she was telling him anything, but she had the overwhelming urge to set the record straight. "I am not a Jedi, but a student. Still very much unskilled in the ways of the Jedi." She sighed and continued. "Up until about three years ago I knew very little about what a Jedi was; now I am struggling to live up to the fact that I am the daughter of Master Skywalker."

"It sounds as if you carry with you a heavy burden." He placed a reassuring hand on her arm. "There is nothing wrong with learning, Kyia. It is a brave and noble thing to strive to be better then ones self."

"Thank you, Legolas. You have no idea what it means to have someone say that." They lapsed once again into silence, Legolas' hand drifting back to rest in his lap. At which time Kyia realized just how unfair she had been to judge this man without cause. Legolas' soft voice pulled her back out of her musings.

"Tis there anything I can do to assist you, Milady?"

"You are all doing a great job of helping me already," Kyia assured him. "Just get me to my father, and then let me be. That's all I ask. All we can do from there is hope for the best."

"You say _let you be? You wish us to leave you once we find your father? I do not believe that is very wise." Kyia bit down on her reply, knowing that he did not mean that because she was untrained. But because he did not think she should go alone. She wanted to tell him why she wanted to go alone, but remembering the promise she had made, she held her tongue._

"Perhaps not," she admitted. She mentally sighed. If they were around then she was practically stripped of every Jedi talent she had. No lightsaber skills, Force jumps, or any of the other more useful techniques she had begun to learn. She would be left with nothing else to defend herself. If she thought she had little chance before, she knew she would have no chance if they stayed with her or she would risk revealing her Jedi skills to them.

She always held strong to any promise she made. If she promised, then it would be done, no matter what. But what if her father's life hung in the balance? Could she let him down? No, she knew she could not. She considered herself a smart girl. She would find a way. And the things that were hidden by her promise to Lord Elrond would remain there…as a last resort.

"You do not believe me," Legolas said into the silence. Kyia watched him in awe, wondering what she had done to reveal that fact to him. "You should not be shocked by this. Your eyes tell a lot about you." With his statement she automatically lowered her gaze, which made him chuckle.

"Still something else I need to work on," she mumbled, not caring if he heard or not. Legolas tilted his head and she knew he wanted to know more. How much should she tell him? How much did she even want him to know even if she did not have the promise hanging over her head? "You see, I never thought about being a Jedi. I had my sights set on totally different goals. However, when the opportunity came up for me to be trained, I could not turn it down. But now that I am attempting it…it's nothing like I thought it would be."

"You were thinking it would be easy?" Legolas asked.

"No, not easy," she admitted. A sigh escaped her lips as she tried to put her feelings into words. "I have read about my father, and the things he can do. And the twins, they can do more at their age then I can even think about doing. I thought … Well I thought that my father being who he was, that I would catch on to things a lot faster than I am." She paused and scratched intently at an invisible spot on the sheet. "My father says that it takes time to learn all the basics. Moreover, that once I catch on, it will get better. I don't know."

"Why did you wait until now to start to learn?" he asked. It was an innocent question, but it hurt Kyia to think about it.

"I never had the opportunity when I was younger. My mother had less training then I do now…and I did not meet my father for the first time until a few years ago."

"That is…terrible. I am sorry Kyia. I did not connect your training with what your father already told me." They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Both lost in their own thoughts. Kyia debated weather or not she should ask Legolas to leave, but it occurred to her that she was enjoying his company. She knew she would get no more sleep that night, and did prefer not to sit in the darkened room alone.

"What did you do, Kyia, before you met your father?" Legolas asked, answering her thought of what they could talk about that would keep him with her for a while. He picked a topic that she enjoyed talking about immensely.

"I was an entertainer," Kyia said proudly. "I would sing for others enjoyment." Legolas' eyes light up brighter, if that was even possible, with her statement, and she had to smile. She had heard him sing a few times since they had set out, and knew that he enjoyed it very much. "Just before I quit," she added. "I tried my skills in movies and found that I had a talent for that as well." 

"Movies..." he said the word thoughtfully and Kyia instantly saw her mistake. 

"It's just what we call it," Kyia said trying to keep her voice flippant. "You know, a group of people putting themselves in a situation and pretending to be someone else to tell a story." _Please tell me they at least have some form of theater here, Kyia though desperately. Legolas smiled and nodded, helping her relax._

"Why have you never sung for us, Kyia?" Legolas asked.

"I have had nothing to sing about these days," Kyia admitted, sadness pulling at her with the thought. "I quit singing when I decided to be a Jedi."

"You make it sound like a chore," Legolas pointed out. "Do the Jedi not sing?"

"Of course they sing," Kyia said with a laugh. "If they want. For me, singing was my job. It was what I did for a living. You defend your people with your fighting skills, I entertained people with my voice."

"I wish to hear you sing," Legolas said enthusiastically. "Would you sing me a song from your home?" Kyia thought about it. It had been a long time since she had even wanted to sing. But here, now, talking to this gentle creature that looked eager to hear her sing, not because of who she was, but to hear the song, at that moment she wanted nothing more then to give that to him. She knew many songs. Some she knew would not be appropriate. Picking one of her favorite pieces, she began, keeping her voice low as to not wake the people in the other room.

She had purposely kept her eyes downcast as she sang, but looked up when she was finished. Legolas had not moved as he listened and the look on his face brought a new smile to her face.

"That was fantastic," he said in awe. She had heard compliments about her voice so many times, she normally dismissed it, but coming from him, who had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard, it extremely flattered her. "You sing from your soul. And that song..."

"You liked the song?" Kyia asked, unable to erase the smile from her face.

"Yes…" Legolas insisted. "You sing it as if it were a part of you. Where did you learn it?"

"I wrote it," Kyia told him, and was rewarded with his smile once again. 

"Can you sing another?" he asked.

"Under one condition," she said with a smile. "After I am finished, you have to sing one for me."

"Sounds like a fair trade," Legolas said.

That's how they were found the next morning. Aragorn and Arwen awoke just before sunrise to the sound of Legolas' voice skipping along a merry tune. They dressed quickly and were just entering the hall when they were surrounded by laughter.

"Ok, that was one of the songs you asked for," Legolas said, merrily.

"What about the other?" Aragorn looked at his companion when he heard Kyia laugh again. It had not escaped either of them, the tension that had existed between Kyia and Legolas before. Following the sound, they stood at the doorway to the other room. Kyia and Legolas were both sitting crossed legged on the bed facing each other.

"The other? No," he said, shacking his head. "The deal was one for one remember? It's your turn."

"Oh." Kyia nibbled on her bottom lip, then began the tune, but stopped when Legolas laughed. "What?"

"You have done that one already," he pointed out.

"Have I?" She laughed once more then picked another song, and began again. She finished the tune with a flare of her arms that sent them both into fits of laughter.

"Did you two get any sleep last night?" Aragorn asked, unable to do anything but smile at them as they both spun to look at the door.

"Good Morning, Estel, Arwen. Yes, we slept a little." He jumped off the bed and walked towards them. "It would seem as though Lady Kyia has been holding out on us during this trip. She has an amazing voice, and some incredible songs to sing."

"Yes, we heard this last one," Aragorn said. He turned to address Kyia who also had gotten up from the bed. "Your voice is truly a treasure. Perhaps you will grace us with another song once we reach the House of Thranduil."

"Ah yes, father would enjoy that as well," Legolas agreed.

"I would be honored," Kyia said. 

They left Kyia to her room to change her clothes, as Legolas disappeared behind another closed door to do the same. 

---TBC---


	7. 7

Chapter 7 

They all sat in silence as they ate a simple breakfast. Kyia, Arwen, and Aragorn sat at the table while Legolas found his way over to the window and stood there looking through it. The rain continued to beat heavily against the weathered glass, drowning out any conversation that they might have started.

"We are still two hours out," Legolas said distantly, studying the storm. His voice sounded depressed, but Kyia wasn't sure. For all she knew it could have just been normal for him.

"That is a long trek through all this rain," Arwen stated, not looking up from the wooden object sitting on a nearby table that she had been studying.

"It may be beginning to lighten up," Legolas said. Looking at the window, the thick sheet of rain had slowed to a light drizzle. "If we hurry we may make it before it starts up again. I do not believe it will completely pass over any time soon."

"We are running low on provisions," Aragorn said. "And we still need to talk with your father so we may continue. I say we take our chances at getting wet and push on through."

"That's fine by me," Kyia said. "Being wet never hurt anyone. The longer we wait, the more we have to fear."

"Is he still fine?" Arwen inquired as if relieved to finally having an opening to ask what had been on her mind. Kyia closed her eyes and concentrated, looking to the part of her mind she had been trying to push aside. Within moments, she could feel the presence and tried to control the shivers that racked her body. Trying not to think about what he was no doubt experiencing, Kyia strained once again to reach back to him. She sighed in defeat and leaned heavily back in her chair.

"He still calls to me," she told them, keeping her eyes closed. "I'm taking that as a sign that he is still alright. But I have no idea how long that will last."

"We will find him." She opened her eyes when she heard Legolas speak. He had turned away from the window and was looking at her with concern. "Have no worries. We all will do what we can."

"Thank you," Kyia said. She pushed the feeling of her father aside once again. She wanted nothing more then to hold on to the feelings but it would do nothing but drive her crazy knowing there was nothing she could do at the moment to help him. She got to her feet, knowing that activity hid the feelings better then anything. "If we are going, then let's go. I can't just sit around here."

There was no argument at her statement. They all stood, gathering together all their gear, donning their cloaks, and set out at the first break in the weather.

----

They continued forward and Kyia suspected that they were getting close. Legolas had been keeping them at a brisk pace, but now his horse's steps seemed to quicken even more. It had begun raining again, but they merely pulled up their hoods and pressed on, determined to reach their destination before stopping again.

Legolas stopped ahead of them and seemed to be waiting for something, looking expectantly up into the trees. She was about to ask what he was doing when a figure dropped down from above them.

"Who are you?" the person demanded, bringing his bow to bear on them. Kyia immediately remembered the first Mirkwood elf she had come in contact with and she tensed. Legolas however sat calmly atop his horse. He reached up slowly and removed the hood of his cloak. The rain fell heavily on his face and plastered his hair to his head, but he sat tall upon the animal with the pride that his position demanded of him. No words were spoken but the figure standing in front of them relaxed instantly.

"My lord," he said with a slight bow, lowering his weapon. "Tis good to see you. Your father awaits your return."

"Thank you, my friend," Legolas said, pulling his hood up once again to block out at least a portion of the rain falling on them. He turned slightly and indicated for the rest of them to follow. It was not until they had all gone ahead that the guard resumed his place protecting the path. From her previous experience, Kyia figured they were now only a few minutes from the edge of the kingdom. They could not get there soon enough from her.

----

Kyia had never been more grateful for anything in her life as she stepped into the dry halls of the castle. She watched as a few elves approached offering them each a dry blanket to wrap in. She pulled off the soaked cloak she was wearing and gratefully accepted the warm blanket. 

One of the elves was telling them that they would be taken to rooms, so they could bath and help themselves to dry clothes, while others were taking their sodden cloaks and disappearing with them. When she caught site of Legolas, she could not help but smile. When Aragorn got a good look at his friend as well, he joined in her mirth.

Legolas was standing in the middle of the hall trying his best to shoo away the elves that were trying to be helpful to the returning prince. Kyia could not understand what was being said, but the frustrated look on Legolas' face was enough for her.

"Good to be home, eh, Legolas?" Aragorn asked and Kyia suppressed a laugh. Looking over she could see the barely-controlled laughter tugging at Arwen's face as well. 

Legolas simply rolled his eyes in response before addressing yet another person that was trying to get his attention. A door at the far end of the hall opened and the look of relief was written clearly on the young prince's face.

"Excuse me," Legolas said politely to those around him. "I wish to speak with my father." He quickly extracted himself from the presence of the helpful beings and walked quickly towards the elder elf.

"I was not expecting you back so soon," his father told him as Legolas approached. He had never felt so relieved to see his father in years. Normally he would sneak into the house and visit his father on his own, but with visitors in tow he could not neglect his manners in such a way, knowing his friends needed tending to. In turn, however, he knew that he had to deal with the over helpful servants that rushed to him whenever he returned. "I was about to send your friends on their way."

"And what friends would that be?" Legolas asked, looking around curiously. He was not expecting anyone to be waiting for him, and wondered what visitors he had nearly missed once again. However, he had a feeling that they were one in the same.

"That would be us." Legolas turned and smiled as he saw the very familiar dwarf that came striding out of one of the adjoining rooms. He was considerably shorter than Legolas, with a gruff exterior, and an abundance of red facial hair obscuring most of his face. Legolas smiled warmly as Gimli made his way over. He looked back, knowing from Lord Elrond that Gimli had company on his travels. He was not disappointed as the four halflings bounded out of the room behind the dwarf, chatting excitably. They had not changed much since he had last saw them, all four of them still looking more like children then the warriors they had proven themselves to be.

"Your father told us you had left for Rivendell though we were just there," Gimli said in a huff. "We must have missed you on the way."

"Aye, that you did," Legolas said. "However I am afraid even if you had met me there I would have had no time to visit."

"What has happened?" His father asked. Legolas looked once again upon his father and for the first time noted the worried lines that appeared on his face.

"We were attacked on our way to Rivendell," Legolas said, looking briefly back at Kyia. She was standing where he had left them, talking quietly to Arwen. She glanced up as Arwen pointed in the general direction of the hobbits and he figured that Arwen was informing her who the others were. "Master Skywalker was captured." Lord Thranduil frowned but nodded.

"I did not believe that you returning without him, and with the company that travels with you, would turn out well."

"What has happened?" Gimli asked.

"I think that introductions are in order first," Legolas said. "This, my dear friends, is MaCayla Skywalker. She is a stranger to these parts. It is her father whom is missing. Kyia, this is my friend Gimli, and the halflings, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," Kyia said politely.

"As it is to meet you," Pippin said. He threw Legolas a mischievous look before turning back to Kyia. "Legolas can be confusing when he speaks. He called you by two names, what should we call you?"

"Kyia," she said. "Everyone calls me Kyia."

"Then we will do the same," he said, his heavy accent and polite words coming out as comical rather than distinguished. "Kyia is a very nice name."

"Thank you," Kyia said, looking over at Legolas with laughter in her eyes. It was the first time he had seen that look on her, and it was a good thing to see. A little laughter could settle the soul better then any medicine there was.

"So, Master Elf," Gimli said. Legolas knew to which elf he spoke, and tried not to frown when his father grunted. "You have introduced us all, and as delightful as it was to meet you miss, now do tell what trouble have you found yourself in?"

"Well, Master Dwarf," Legolas said, stepping closer to his friend. "I was escorting Kyia and her father to a meeting with Lord Elrond when we were attacked, and Master Skywalker disappeared during the fight. After a brief stop at Rivendell, we are pursuing the attackers. Father, we returned here for information. The attackers fled through Mirkwood, and may still be in the area."

"I will send for information immediately," Lord Thranduil said. "If you will excuse me, I will send out riders to see what we can find out." He left without another word, closing the door behind him.

"So what are you planning to do?" Frodo asked. He looked at Kyia, compassion coloring his face.

"We know little about who is holding him," Legolas explained when Kyia did not offer to. "So all we can do is locate him."

"How do you plan to do that?" This time it was Sam that spoke. Gentle Sam, the quietest amongst the group, even though he had opened up a bit more over the years, taking more of an interest in life since he married.

"Kyia is the only way," Aragorn offered in explanation to the hobbit. "She alone will be able to find her father. We know nothing about his captures, and all we have at the moment is the direction they left in and we will continue on until we discover where he was taken."

"It does not sound very promising," Gimli said, looking around at the people gathered in the hall. It was not lost on any of them that the fellowship was gathering once again. As if by something beyond their control, they were coming together. Legolas just hoped that it would not turn out to be for such dire a reason as their original meeting had been. Dropping the depressing thoughts as fast as he could, Legolas looked over at Kyia, the corners of his mouth curling up.

"Nay, it does not," he said, addressing Gimli's comment. "But I would rather assist Kyia then permit her to try this alone."

"You would try to do this alone?" Frodo asked, turning his expressive blue eyes on the stranger amongst them. She seemed to transform in front of their eyes. Her soft and sweet expression was replaced with one of pride and determination.

"I would do whatever it takes to bring my father back," Kyia said, her chin raised and her eyes hard. Legolas was watching her so closely that it was easy to see her lip tremble. It was not until then that he took in the sodden look of the three that he was traveling with, and knew that they must be cold. He called forth the servants that had retreated to the edge of the hall.

"We will be resting here for the night before continuing," Legolas announced to the approval of all. "A good rest and some fresh supplies, then we will be on our way. My father will have news by morning. I do not wish to wait on this."

Legolas stood rooted in his spot as the others were taken to their rooms. He knew they would be well taken care of. Hot baths, dry clothes and enough food to fill even a hobbit. He waited until they were well on their way down the guest hall before moving. Pulling his bow from its resting place Legolas made a move to go to his own rooms.

"It looks like you got what you wanted, my son." Legolas turned to see his father standing in the doorway; his messenger's retreating back could be seen down the hall.

"Yes," he said, the first stirrings of regret tugging at his heart at his father's assessment of the situation. "I must learn to watch what I wish for from now on." His father said no more as the prince of Mirkwood made his way to his rooms, a feeling of unease flooding his mind. He had told everyone to rest, but he had the feeling that rest would not come easy for him this night. 

He walked to his room, looking around at the all too familiar walls. He eyed the bath as he passed it, then walked away without a second glance. That would do nothing to comfort him at the moment. He placed his bow in its proper place. He then removed the rest of his travel garb, laying it out so it would have the opportunity to dry. He walked directly to the balcony door watching the rainfall. He took a step further until the rain began to fall across his face. 

He walked further out until he was once again being pelted by the weather. Not that it bothered him. For all his years, Legolas had led a very sheltered life. Being the son of an elven king gave him the opportunity to enjoy life with no worries. That had changed during one faithful trip to Rivendell at the summons of Lord Elrond. Sometimes Legolas wondered what would have happened if his father had not been busy at that time and had not sent him in his place. How would things have changed? Where would he be right now? Most likely, still in these halls with none of the knowledge of the outside world that he now treasured so dearly.

He looked back into his room and suddenly found it too closed in, too stuffy. Walking to the edge of the terrace, he lightly jumped to a tree standing proudly nearby. It was like he was a youngling, once again trying to escape the ever-watchful caretakers that seemed to follow him everywhere. It was not them that he was running from this night however. The sense of confinement that he sought to escape came from the feelings in his own heart, and the overwhelming sense of restlessness that he knew he could not escape from.

He dropped lightly to the ground, taking no heed of the direction he was going and began to walk. The rain began to fall heavier but that did nothing to turn him back. Even the clammy feeling of his under tunic molding itself to his skin was more welcome than the idea of being inside his room.

He sighed contently, letting his worries be washed away. He could feel his spirits rise and began to really let himself enjoy the experience of the rain like he used to do as a child. He began to spin slowly as his eyes opened, letting him watch the rain beat down on everything around him. The small grin grew into a smile and he finally let out a laugh. He felt younger than he had in a very long time.

Feeling eyes on him, he stilled, scanning the windows situated above him. The wall in front of him was massive, with too many windows. Some had lights glowing in the rooms beyond, but in none of which he could find anyone sitting at. Feeling that there was no danger, he took one last look down the path and returned back the way he had come. Whoever had been up to watch him enjoying the nature around him had missed out, for he believed that whoever it was would have enjoyed the experience.

----

Kyia looked out the window and blinked several times trying to clear her vision. Was she seeing things? Down below she could see someone making their way down the path that lead past the windows. Who would be out in weather like this? The rain was falling like a curtain over everything. The figure drew closer and she frowned. Was that Legolas? What was he up to? She sat down, still running the brush through her long hair.

She watched as Legolas walked, his step careful on the wet stone path, or so it would seem. Upon closer inspection she could see that his eyes were closed, and his face peaceful. He finally stopped; letting the rain pour over his already soaked tunic and leggings making them cling even more to his frame. His lips curled up into a smile as his face turned up to face the sky.

She watched in stunned disbelief as the prince of this kingdom continued to frolic in the rain like a child. His laughter reached her ears like a note from a distant song. She smiled in spite of herself, wishing, for once, that she could feel as he seemed to feel. Legolas finally stopped his antics and looked around, droplets of moisture dripping from his eyelashes. Kyia froze as he scanned the windows before him. She feared the inevitable and backed away from the window. All she would need in the morning was his irritable questioning about why she had been watching him. 

Placing the brush back on the table, she climbed into bed, blowing out the candle as she did. She settled into the silky sheets of the elaborately carved Elven bed and let her mind drift. She saw pictures floating across her mind. Faces of friends old and new, all equal in her heart. Sleep engulfed her as she continued to filter through the many faces.

----

In a room overlooking the path, Arwen and Aragorn turned away from their window, both with approving smiles at the site below. Legolas had been very melancholy during this trip and it was good to see a bit of his old self coming back to the surface. They climbed into bed and blew out the candles. Morning would come early enough and they wanted to enjoy the softness of a real bed as long as they could.

In another room, Gimli turned away from the widow with a grunt. He went straight to his bed, burying himself under the covers, mumbling _crazy elf as he did._

One room in the line of guest rooms took no notice of the elven archer that stood alone laughing in the rain. Four hobbits lay snuggled in their beds, fast asleep.

---TBC---


	8. 8

Chapter 9 

"For sith sake, Legolas don't do that!" The exclamation grabbed Aragorn's attention and he whipped around, unable to control his laughter. He was standing near one of the many windows that opened up to the balcony and the gardens. 

"What was that?" Frodo asked. He had been standing not far from Aragorn and had too been close enough to hear Kyia's shout. 

"I believe that would be Legolas getting too close to Kyia," Aragorn said, still smiling. He was tempted to head out towards the gardens, where the voice had come from, but decided against it. He had learned quickly that Kyia did not care to have people around once she was upset, and she had definitely sounded disturbed. He noted the confused look on the hobbit's face and tried to explain.

"Kyia does not get along well with Legolas," Aragorn explained. "You can see it every time he strays too close."

"Why, what happens?" Frodo asked, looking over his shoulder and out the window.

"What you just heard," Aragorn said. "She gets startled when he approaches and she does not notice. It's quite comical."

"I am beginning to see what you were getting at," Frodo said, turning away from the window once again. "She does not hold Legolas in very high regards does she."

"No, my dear hobbit. She does not."

----

Legolas gave Kyia a few moments to calm down before trying to speak to her. Normally he would have just turned and walked away, but he was getting tired of this. Something needed to be done before they set out again. They could not continue on with her jumping out of her skin every time he came near.

"I wish not to scare you anymore," Legolas told her. She set her jaw and regarded him coldly. "What can I do to help?" he asked. "I shall start dragging my feet when I walk, knock over stuff when I draw near, whatever."

She looked at him in disbelief, before a smile began to tug at the corners of her mouth. It was not much but it was better then the frown that he normally got.

"Are you even capable of being clumsy?" she asked, and he noted the change in her voice.

"I can but try, milady. Anything for you, as I have said before." He was smiling he realized, only after he noticed that she was smiling in return. The night at the cabin came back to his mind and he realized that they had gained a new understanding of each other. He knew nothing more about her, or her about him, but they were no longer strangers. He had meant what he had told her that night, she was a friend. _Then why did I tell Gimli that she was not?_ He asked himself. He had no answer for that, and that puzzled him.

"What was that frown for?" Kyia asked.

"I was thinking, sorry," he said bowing his head slightly.

"Well, a frown does not become you," she said offering yet another smile. Legolas smiled again, and once again noticed how different she appeared. The clouds were clearing and the moon had made its first appearance of the night, lighting up everything it touched, including her.

"I would be failing in my duties if I did not tell you that you look wonderful tonight," Legolas said to fill the void that seemed to descend upon them.

"Thank you," Kyia said, blushing slightly as she looked down at her dress. "I fell in love with the dress as soon as I saw it."

"It is beautiful," Legolas said, turning to study the garden so he would not seem to be staring. "Perhaps I am a bit biased."

"And why is that?" She asked, laughing slightly.

"Tis blue," he said as if it was the most obvious thing there ever was. "Blue has always been my favorite color."

"That must be why there is so much blue around here," Kyia said as if it solved a great mystery.

"It might be," he said, smiling at her attempt at humor. He turned and looked at her again. A soothing voice rose in pitch from the hall and he listened to the melody for a time. "Will you sing for us tonight?" Legolas asked and smiled when she looked uncomfortable. "You do not have to."

"Maybe I will, later," she said, not taking her eyes off the trees in front of them. "It's been a long night and I'm not sure I'm in the mood to sing."

"You would be depriving them all of a wonderful experience," Legolas said. "But like I said, it is not required. If you are not in need of anything, I will be going back inside. Enjoy yourself tonight, for we leave again tomorrow."

"Legolas, may I ask you something?" He had been making his way to the door but stopped at her soft-spoken request. It was the first time she had asked him for anything and he felt compelled to see what he could do to help.

"What is it?" Legolas asked. She turned away from him, never meeting his gaze, and he wondered is she had changed her hind about speaking to him. Just when he was giving up hope she spoke, her words soft and unsure.

"It's just something that your father said," she said. She turned to look at him and he could see that whatever it was caused her pain. "Well, I should say that it was a few things that he had said."

"That bothered you, I saw that." He had noted before that she seemed upset at the end of the meal, but he had not tried to talk to her. Instead, she had come to him for what turned out to be something that his father had said. "Sometimes my father does not know when to leave things alone." Kyia sighed and turned back to the colorful picture spread out below her. He could tell that the subject upset her, but also knew that she had brought it up. She wanted to talk about it. "I know it worries you that we have not found your father, but have no worries, Kyia, we will find him."

"But I do worry Legolas," she explained. "So much will be lost if my father were to die. There's been enough about the Jedi that is lost forever, it would be yet another terrible wound to lose him as well. That's what bothered me about your father. He seems to know more about the Jedi then even my father does."

"Perhaps in some areas," Legolas agreed, still unsure why that bothered her, but wanting her to know that everything would be all right. "However, he will keep his word and share what he knows when your father returns."

"But what if he doesn't return?" It was a simple question, but loaded with worry. All her fears revolved around her father it would seem, even if she would not admit it.

"Then I assume he will share those things with you," Legolas told her. "However, do not think along those lines, Kyia. I know we will find your father. There is none in Middle Earth that would not help you, I believe. You have a way with people." At this thought, he had to laugh. "You have already captivated the hobbits. In fact, it would not surprise me if we have more joining us when we set out tomorrow. This is turning into a reunion of the Fellowship! All we need is for Gandalf to appear on our path and it would be complete."

Kyia smiled, and looked back into the hall before lowering her gaze to her feet.

"But something still bothers you?" He asked. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, unable or unwilling to look at him. "Kyia?"

"What was it that my father said that upset you like this?" She shook her head stubbornly, not wanting to tell him what she was thinking. "Kyia, please. As your friend." They both smiled when he said that. "As your friend how am I to help if I do not know the problem?"

"There is no problem, Legolas. It's just that… Well your father talking about Kenobi brought back a lot of stuff for me. My father cared for him deeply, and has always wanted to know more about him. It is a sore spot for him because that information was lost along with everything else, and he died before he could ask about anything beyond his training."

"I saw him once," Legolas admitted. He remembered the time that the young man had entered the palace. He shuttered at the turmoil of that time and pushed the thoughts away. "But I never got to speak with him. It was a uneasy time for us."

"So you know nothing about Obi Wan?" Kyia asked, the disappointment she felt tainting her voice.

"I am sorry, I do not."

"That's alright, Legolas. I just thought that you might, seeing how your father obviously did. There is nothing in the archives that even mentions his training. I did happen to discover when he started training my grandfather, and that is how we learned that Obi Wan had been trained by Qui Gon."

"Do not speak that name here!" Legolas exclaimed. He immediately tried to calm himself when he noticed her shocked expression. "You will gain no knowledge of him here. My father was wrong for even bringing him up in conversation."

"What difference does it make who among my people that I bring up in conversation?" Kyia asked, her expression and tone growing harsh once again.

"Because he was not welcome here," Legolas stressed. "Or in any Elven land. When he turned his back on us, we were forced to do the same."

"What?" Kyia asked. "Legolas you cannot expect me to know not to talk of such things if I have no idea what you are talking about. I know nothing of this man besides his name, and I have told you before I knew nothing of your people. Do not expect me to understand!"

"Then at least have the knowledge to know when to let a subject drop!" he said, his frustrations rising. Why would she not take the hint and let the subject go? "Turning ones back on ones kind is the ultimate disgrace," Legolas explained. "There is nothing worse in the eyes of my people. He openly left our kind and that cannot be forgiven. It is just the way things are. The Jedi are honored guests in all Elven kingdoms, but they are not to persuade our kind to join them. Yet, Quigonnel left, accepting his fate, and it did not bode well when he returned. It nearly resulted in a disruption in the friendship shared between both our peoples. It is not something we like to be reminded of."

"Well I would not want to be responsible for making someone uncomfortable!" Kyia exclaimed sarcastically. She turned to walk away from him, catching her foot on one of the many stone planters that were scattered across the terrace. Losing her balance, she ended up on her knees in an ungraceful heap, muttering under her breath. Legolas could not help but laugh at the scene before him. He suppressed the merriment when she turned and glared at him. Rushing forward, he offered his hand to help her up. She merely scoffed and got to her feet. Turning sharply she returned to the hall.

It was not until he knew she was too far to hear that he let himself laugh once again. She was a very interesting person.

----

"I do believe you were wrong my love," Aragorn said from his spot at the far end of the large balcony. Frodo had wondered off and Arwen had appeared at his side once again. They had both stood witness to the conversation between Kyia and Legolas. "They are only friends, and I think that's a big improvement for the two of them."

"Well it was worth a try," she said with a shrug. "And there was no harm done." They both watched as Kyia made her way first back into the hall then out the other door, most likely going back to her room. Morning would be here before they knew it, Aragorn thought. It was probably not a bad idea to get one more good nights sleep before they left. 

----

Kyia walked slowly down the stairs shifting her pack on her shoulder. It was time to leave shortly and she was more then ready to get started. Surprisingly, even after being upset like she had, she had slept soundly for most of the night. She felt refreshed and wanted more than ever to get to her father. Heading out of her room she made her way out of the palace to where she knew everyone was gathering. She met Arwen and Aragorn as they silently approached the area where the horses were being prepared.

"We seem to have acquired a few extra travelers," Arwen said with a smile watching the small group that had gathered.

"That surprises you?" Aragorn asked as he watched the hobbits scramble around the three horses while Gimli pulled a pony over.

"Not at all," Arwen said. "Kyia, it would seem that you have stirred them all into your quest. It is a good thing, for even the hobbits could be a true treasure in times of need."

"I welcome all the help I can get," Kyia said, acknowledging the smiles she received in greeting as they stepped into the clearing. It dawned on her that there might be issues with the new ones and how they would still be able to travel on the horses. She looked around as everyone prepared their things and she went about securing her pack to the horse. She ran her hand along the side of her animal and he acknowledged her with a nuzzle. Patting his neck, she lifted up her pack. She stopped short when something out of place caught her eye. Reaching up she plucked the object from where it had been lodged in the reigns.

It was a flower, a delicate white flower with just a dusting of blue at the tips of the petals. She looked around at the people gathered but no one seemed to notice. She looked at Legolas as he readied his horse. He looked back at her, his gaze watching her over his shoulder. A smile curled his mouth and Kyia nodded, her own smile offered in return. Seeming happy with her response, Legolas turned back to his horse, saying something to Aragorn as he stepped closer.

Kyia looked at the flower again. It was an apology. They had both said things that hurt the other, although she was sure even as they said them that neither wished to upset the other. They were just too different and tended to step on each other's toes. However, he had taken the first step to bridge the gap they had created in their already rocky friendship. Tucking the flower into her belt, she turned as Legolas began to speak.

"I had a feeling this would happen, Gimli and the hobbits have asked to join us and offer what help they can. However, that brings us to the travel aspects of this journey. Aragorn and I have discussed this, and have come up with an arrangement. We shall continue on the steeds, each picking up an extra rider. With Bill the pony carrying the remaining halfling. Sam you shall ride your pony for he seems to like you as much as you care for him."

Sam smiled and began to prepare the horse, not saying anything as Aragorn helped him into the saddle. 

"Kyia, I would suggest that Frodo rides along with you. He tends to be the easier of them as a rider. Merry and Pippin with Aragorn and Arwen, and Gimli of course, will ride on my horse."

"How do you figure that Frodo rides better?" Merry asked, insulted.

"Quite easily, my little halfling, for you two have a hard time sitting still." Legolas smiled at the slighted look on the hobbits face, then picked him up and deposited him on Aragorn's horse, while Aragorn was helping Pippin up on another.

"All set, Frodo?" Legolas asked. Kyia caught the gleam in his eye and could once again see that he was happy to be leaving. It bothered her that he would be so upset at home, but she also knew that it was not her place to say anything. Once Frodo was in the saddle Legolas offered to help her up. She was sure to keep her eyes soft as she refused his help and leaped up onto the saddle on her own. It took her a few moments to get situated, not used to having to carry someone with her.

"Do I take up too much room, Lady Kyia?" Frodo asked, looking worriedly over his shoulder.

"Not at all, Frodo. I'm all set now."

"We will keep a nice steady pace," Legolas said. "Sam, be sure to inform us if Bill begins to have trouble keeping pace." Sam nodded his agreement and they all moved forward, out of the city and into the forest once again.

Kyia kept to the middle of the group. Aragorn stayed to the back, while Legolas led the way talking quietly with Gimli as they rode. She closed her eyes, trusting her horse to stay with the rest, and she reached out for her father. She had become better at keeping the feeling at bay so it would not constantly overwhelm her. The drawback to that was when she did tap into the feelings it always came as a shock.

She was bombarded with more pain and sorrow then she had yet to experience. It all came at her at once and she found it hard to breath. She could feel her father, as if he were distracted, not reaching out towards her, but leaving their bond wide open. She could feel his deep concentration on something and tried even harder to let him know she was coming. Her breath caught in her throat when it felt like her chest had caught fire. What was going on? Was she feeling what her father was experiencing? Did that mean he was now hurt? 

She was concentrating so hard on reaching out that when the sensations suddenly stopped she was disoriented. Panic began to spread throughout her mind as the seconds stretched on and still she could feel nothing. Was he dead? Was she too late? She heard someone calling her name and she turned trying to locate the familiar voice. 

_Kyia_, a whisper, calling her name, but from a different direction. She cried out, demanding to know who it was. _Relax Kyia._

Dad! She knew the thought would not reach him, however she was not without hope. His sense was weak, but he was reaching out to her, and for the first time he seemed to know she was there.

Relax, Kyia, you are scaring those around you. I'm fine, nothing I can't handle. I'm not going anywhere. Relax and do what you know you have to do. Everything will be fine.

I'm coming for you. Nothing changed in the feelings pouring over her and she was sure that he was not hearing her.

_Be careful Kyia. I will be here when you get here._ With that, the conversation was over the bond returning to just to dull ache she had felt all along. Another whisper began seeping it's way into her conscious and she tried once again to determine where it came from. She felt her head drop forward and forced her eyes back open. She was still sitting atop her horse, clutching Frodo firmly to her. Her breathing was ragged and her entire body shook. She looked up slowly while trying to forced the fear out of her mind.

The source of the voice calling her name became clear as she caught site of the eight concerned faces watching her. She strained to loosen her grip on the hobbit in front of her, who turned further in the saddle to get a better look at her. No one said a word as she worked to regain her bearings, but none offered to take a step further until they knew what had happened.

She rubbed her hands across her face, surprised to find it soaked with her tears. Her hands began to settle and she knew that her nerves were beginning to recover from the shock she had received. _Everything was fine_, she kept reminding herself. He said himself that it was nothing he could not handle. What she felt could have been anything, and sitting here worrying about it was not getting them any closer to finding him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"What happened?" It was Legolas who spoke and Kyia could clearly hear the worry in his voice the matched the look on his face. She was not sure what exactly she had said or done during the contact with her father, but whatever it was, it was enough to gather all of their attention. She took one last shaky breath before daring to speak.

"I could feel my father," she started. "He was in great pain, more than I have ever felt him in. I feared for him when the sensation was suddenly cut off."

"He's not…"

"No," Kyia interrupted, not even wanting to hear the words. "He is fine, he was able to tell me that."

"Are you well?" Pippin asked.

"I'm fine, it just shook me up a bit that's all. We should get going." At first Kyia thought that no one was going to take her at her word, but one by one they turned and began to continue forward. Once the attention was off her, she herself moved forward.

"Are you sure?" Frodo asked from his position in front of her. He turned as much as he was able to look at her.

"I'm positive," she said with a smile. "What about you? I did not hurt you did I?"

"No!" Frodo said, returning her smile. "However it was your tight hold that told me something was wrong. When you did not answer when I called out to you, I became worried. That's when I stopped the others."

"Ah so it was you that was calling out to me," Kyia said, correcting her horse's path slightly. "I heard you, you know. I was just not aware where the voice was coming from."

"It was not only me," Frodo said. "I believe Legolas called out to you, as well as Aragorn. We were all quite worried. Then you spoke as if in a dream, and began to cry. No one knew what to do."

"If that ever happens again, try asking me to wake up," Kyia said, remembering her mediation lessons and how she was brought out of those. "It may work."

"I'll remember that," Frodo said happily settling back against her as they continued on. For the first time Kyia held a slight hope that they would reach her father, and be able to do something to save him. He, at least, had faith in her.

---TBC---


	9. 9

Chapter 9 

"For sith sake, Legolas don't do that!" The exclamation grabbed Aragorn's attention and he whipped around, unable to control his laughter. He was standing near one of the many windows that opened up to the balcony and the gardens. 

"What was that?" Frodo asked. He had been standing not far from Aragorn and had too been close enough to hear Kyia's shout. 

"I believe that would be Legolas getting too close to Kyia," Aragorn said, still smiling. He was tempted to head out towards the gardens, where the voice had come from, but decided against it. He had learned quickly that Kyia did not care to have people around once she was upset, and she had definitely sounded disturbed. He noted the confused look on the hobbit's face and tried to explain.

"Kyia does not get along well with Legolas," Aragorn explained. "You can see it every time he strays too close."

"Why, what happens?" Frodo asked, looking over his shoulder and out the window.

"What you just heard," Aragorn said. "She gets startled when he approaches and she does not notice. It's quite comical."

"I am beginning to see what you were getting at," Frodo said, turning away from the window once again. "She does not hold Legolas in very high regards does she."

"No, my dear hobbit. She does not."

----

Legolas gave Kyia a few moments to calm down before trying to speak to her. Normally he would have just turned and walked away, but he was getting tired of this. Something needed to be done before they set out again. They could not continue on with her jumping out of her skin every time he came near.

"I wish not to scare you anymore," Legolas told her. She set her jaw and regarded him coldly. "What can I do to help?" he asked. "I shall start dragging my feet when I walk, knock over stuff when I draw near, whatever."

She looked at him in disbelief, before a smile began to tug at the corners of her mouth. It was not much but it was better then the frown that he normally got.

"Are you even capable of being clumsy?" she asked, and he noted the change in her voice.

"I can but try, milady. Anything for you, as I have said before." He was smiling he realized, only after he noticed that she was smiling in return. The night at the cabin came back to his mind and he realized that they had gained a new understanding of each other. He knew nothing more about her, or her about him, but they were no longer strangers. He had meant what he had told her that night, she was a friend. _Then why did I tell Gimli that she was not?_ He asked himself. He had no answer for that, and that puzzled him.

"What was that frown for?" Kyia asked.

"I was thinking, sorry," he said bowing his head slightly.

"Well, a frown does not become you," she said offering yet another smile. Legolas smiled again, and once again noticed how different she appeared. The clouds were clearing and the moon had made its first appearance of the night, lighting up everything it touched, including her.

"I would be failing in my duties if I did not tell you that you look wonderful tonight," Legolas said to fill the void that seemed to descend upon them.

"Thank you," Kyia said, blushing slightly as she looked down at her dress. "I fell in love with the dress as soon as I saw it."

"It is beautiful," Legolas said, turning to study the garden so he would not seem to be staring. "Perhaps I am a bit biased."

"And why is that?" She asked, laughing slightly.

"Tis blue," he said as if it was the most obvious thing there ever was. "Blue has always been my favorite color."

"That must be why there is so much blue around here," Kyia said as if it solved a great mystery.

"It might be," he said, smiling at her attempt at humor. He turned and looked at her again. A soothing voice rose in pitch from the hall and he listened to the melody for a time. "Will you sing for us tonight?" Legolas asked and smiled when she looked uncomfortable. "You do not have to."

"Maybe I will, later," she said, not taking her eyes off the trees in front of them. "It's been a long night and I'm not sure I'm in the mood to sing."

"You would be depriving them all of a wonderful experience," Legolas said. "But like I said, it is not required. If you are not in need of anything, I will be going back inside. Enjoy yourself tonight, for we leave again tomorrow."

"Legolas, may I ask you something?" He had been making his way to the door but stopped at her soft-spoken request. It was the first time she had asked him for anything and he felt compelled to see what he could do to help.

"What is it?" Legolas asked. She turned away from him, never meeting his gaze, and he wondered is she had changed her hind about speaking to him. Just when he was giving up hope she spoke, her words soft and unsure.

"It's just something that your father said," she said. She turned to look at him and he could see that whatever it was caused her pain. "Well, I should say that it was a few things that he had said."

"That bothered you, I saw that." He had noted before that she seemed upset at the end of the meal, but he had not tried to talk to her. Instead, she had come to him for what turned out to be something that his father had said. "Sometimes my father does not know when to leave things alone." Kyia sighed and turned back to the colorful picture spread out below her. He could tell that the subject upset her, but also knew that she had brought it up. She wanted to talk about it. "I know it worries you that we have not found your father, but have no worries, Kyia, we will find him."

"But I do worry Legolas," she explained. "So much will be lost if my father were to die. There's been enough about the Jedi that is lost forever, it would be yet another terrible wound to lose him as well. That's what bothered me about your father. He seems to know more about the Jedi then even my father does."

"Perhaps in some areas," Legolas agreed, still unsure why that bothered her, but wanting her to know that everything would be all right. "However, he will keep his word and share what he knows when your father returns."

"But what if he doesn't return?" It was a simple question, but loaded with worry. All her fears revolved around her father it would seem, even if she would not admit it.

"Then I assume he will share those things with you," Legolas told her. "However, do not think along those lines, Kyia. I know we will find your father. There is none in Middle Earth that would not help you, I believe. You have a way with people." At this thought, he had to laugh. "You have already captivated the hobbits. In fact, it would not surprise me if we have more joining us when we set out tomorrow. This is turning into a reunion of the Fellowship! All we need is for Gandalf to appear on our path and it would be complete."

Kyia smiled, and looked back into the hall before lowering her gaze to her feet.

"But something still bothers you?" He asked. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, unable or unwilling to look at him. "Kyia?"

"What was it that my father said that upset you like this?" She shook her head stubbornly, not wanting to tell him what she was thinking. "Kyia, please. As your friend." They both smiled when he said that. "As your friend how am I to help if I do not know the problem?"

"There is no problem, Legolas. It's just that… Well your father talking about Kenobi brought back a lot of stuff for me. My father cared for him deeply, and has always wanted to know more about him. It is a sore spot for him because that information was lost along with everything else, and he died before he could ask about anything beyond his training."

"I saw him once," Legolas admitted. He remembered the time that the young man had entered the palace. He shuttered at the turmoil of that time and pushed the thoughts away. "But I never got to speak with him. It was a uneasy time for us."

"So you know nothing about Obi Wan?" Kyia asked, the disappointment she felt tainting her voice.

"I am sorry, I do not."

"That's alright, Legolas. I just thought that you might, seeing how your father obviously did. There is nothing in the archives that even mentions his training. I did happen to discover when he started training my grandfather, and that is how we learned that Obi Wan had been trained by Qui Gon."

"Do not speak that name here!" Legolas exclaimed. He immediately tried to calm himself when he noticed her shocked expression. "You will gain no knowledge of him here. My father was wrong for even bringing him up in conversation."

"What difference does it make who among my people that I bring up in conversation?" Kyia asked, her expression and tone growing harsh once again.

"Because he was not welcome here," Legolas stressed. "Or in any Elven land. When he turned his back on us, we were forced to do the same."

"What?" Kyia asked. "Legolas you cannot expect me to know not to talk of such things if I have no idea what you are talking about. I know nothing of this man besides his name, and I have told you before I knew nothing of your people. Do not expect me to understand!"

"Then at least have the knowledge to know when to let a subject drop!" he said, his frustrations rising. Why would she not take the hint and let the subject go? "Turning ones back on ones kind is the ultimate disgrace," Legolas explained. "There is nothing worse in the eyes of my people. He openly left our kind and that cannot be forgiven. It is just the way things are. The Jedi are honored guests in all Elven kingdoms, but they are not to persuade our kind to join them. Yet, Quigonnel left, accepting his fate, and it did not bode well when he returned. It nearly resulted in a disruption in the friendship shared between both our peoples. It is not something we like to be reminded of."

"Well I would not want to be responsible for making someone uncomfortable!" Kyia exclaimed sarcastically. She turned to walk away from him, catching her foot on one of the many stone planters that were scattered across the terrace. Losing her balance, she ended up on her knees in an ungraceful heap, muttering under her breath. Legolas could not help but laugh at the scene before him. He suppressed the merriment when she turned and glared at him. Rushing forward, he offered his hand to help her up. She merely scoffed and got to her feet. Turning sharply she returned to the hall.

It was not until he knew she was too far to hear that he let himself laugh once again. She was a very interesting person.

----

"I do believe you were wrong my love," Aragorn said from his spot at the far end of the large balcony. Frodo had wondered off and Arwen had appeared at his side once again. They had both stood witness to the conversation between Kyia and Legolas. "They are only friends, and I think that's a big improvement for the two of them."

"Well it was worth a try," she said with a shrug. "And there was no harm done." They both watched as Kyia made her way first back into the hall then out the other door, most likely going back to her room. Morning would be here before they knew it, Aragorn thought. It was probably not a bad idea to get one more good nights sleep before they left. 

----

Kyia walked slowly down the stairs shifting her pack on her shoulder. It was time to leave shortly and she was more then ready to get started. Surprisingly, even after being upset like she had, she had slept soundly for most of the night. She felt refreshed and wanted more than ever to get to her father. Heading out of her room she made her way out of the palace to where she knew everyone was gathering. She met Arwen and Aragorn as they silently approached the area where the horses were being prepared.

"We seem to have acquired a few extra travelers," Arwen said with a smile watching the small group that had gathered.

"That surprises you?" Aragorn asked as he watched the hobbits scramble around the three horses while Gimli pulled a pony over.

"Not at all," Arwen said. "Kyia, it would seem that you have stirred them all into your quest. It is a good thing, for even the hobbits could be a true treasure in times of need."

"I welcome all the help I can get," Kyia said, acknowledging the smiles she received in greeting as they stepped into the clearing. It dawned on her that there might be issues with the new ones and how they would still be able to travel on the horses. She looked around as everyone prepared their things and she went about securing her pack to the horse. She ran her hand along the side of her animal and he acknowledged her with a nuzzle. Patting his neck, she lifted up her pack. She stopped short when something out of place caught her eye. Reaching up she plucked the object from where it had been lodged in the reigns.

It was a flower, a delicate white flower with just a dusting of blue at the tips of the petals. She looked around at the people gathered but no one seemed to notice. She looked at Legolas as he readied his horse. He looked back at her, his gaze watching her over his shoulder. A smile curled his mouth and Kyia nodded, her own smile offered in return. Seeming happy with her response, Legolas turned back to his horse, saying something to Aragorn as he stepped closer.

Kyia looked at the flower again. It was an apology. They had both said things that hurt the other, although she was sure even as they said them that neither wished to upset the other. They were just too different and tended to step on each other's toes. However, he had taken the first step to bridge the gap they had created in their already rocky friendship. Tucking the flower into her belt, she turned as Legolas began to speak.

"I had a feeling this would happen, Gimli and the hobbits have asked to join us and offer what help they can. However, that brings us to the travel aspects of this journey. Aragorn and I have discussed this, and have come up with an arrangement. We shall continue on the steeds, each picking up an extra rider. With Bill the pony carrying the remaining halfling. Sam you shall ride your pony for he seems to like you as much as you care for him."

Sam smiled and began to prepare the horse, not saying anything as Aragorn helped him into the saddle. 

"Kyia, I would suggest that Frodo rides along with you. He tends to be the easier of them as a rider. Merry and Pippin with Aragorn and Arwen, and Gimli of course, will ride on my horse."

"How do you figure that Frodo rides better?" Merry asked, insulted.

"Quite easily, my little halfling, for you two have a hard time sitting still." Legolas smiled at the slighted look on the hobbits face, then picked him up and deposited him on Aragorn's horse, while Aragorn was helping Pippin up on another.

"All set, Frodo?" Legolas asked. Kyia caught the gleam in his eye and could once again see that he was happy to be leaving. It bothered her that he would be so upset at home, but she also knew that it was not her place to say anything. Once Frodo was in the saddle Legolas offered to help her up. She was sure to keep her eyes soft as she refused his help and leaped up onto the saddle on her own. It took her a few moments to get situated, not used to having to carry someone with her.

"Do I take up too much room, Lady Kyia?" Frodo asked, looking worriedly over his shoulder.

"Not at all, Frodo. I'm all set now."

"We will keep a nice steady pace," Legolas said. "Sam, be sure to inform us if Bill begins to have trouble keeping pace." Sam nodded his agreement and they all moved forward, out of the city and into the forest once again.

Kyia kept to the middle of the group. Aragorn stayed to the back, while Legolas led the way talking quietly with Gimli as they rode. She closed her eyes, trusting her horse to stay with the rest, and she reached out for her father. She had become better at keeping the feeling at bay so it would not constantly overwhelm her. The drawback to that was when she did tap into the feelings it always came as a shock.

She was bombarded with more pain and sorrow then she had yet to experience. It all came at her at once and she found it hard to breath. She could feel her father, as if he were distracted, not reaching out towards her, but leaving their bond wide open. She could feel his deep concentration on something and tried even harder to let him know she was coming. Her breath caught in her throat when it felt like her chest had caught fire. What was going on? Was she feeling what her father was experiencing? Did that mean he was now hurt? 

She was concentrating so hard on reaching out that when the sensations suddenly stopped she was disoriented. Panic began to spread throughout her mind as the seconds stretched on and still she could feel nothing. Was he dead? Was she too late? She heard someone calling her name and she turned trying to locate the familiar voice. 

_Kyia_, a whisper, calling her name, but from a different direction. She cried out, demanding to know who it was. _Relax Kyia._

Dad! She knew the thought would not reach him, however she was not without hope. His sense was weak, but he was reaching out to her, and for the first time he seemed to know she was there.

Relax, Kyia, you are scaring those around you. I'm fine, nothing I can't handle. I'm not going anywhere. Relax and do what you know you have to do. Everything will be fine.

I'm coming for you. Nothing changed in the feelings pouring over her and she was sure that he was not hearing her.

_Be careful Kyia. I will be here when you get here._ With that, the conversation was over the bond returning to just to dull ache she had felt all along. Another whisper began seeping it's way into her conscious and she tried once again to determine where it came from. She felt her head drop forward and forced her eyes back open. She was still sitting atop her horse, clutching Frodo firmly to her. Her breathing was ragged and her entire body shook. She looked up slowly while trying to forced the fear out of her mind.

The source of the voice calling her name became clear as she caught site of the eight concerned faces watching her. She strained to loosen her grip on the hobbit in front of her, who turned further in the saddle to get a better look at her. No one said a word as she worked to regain her bearings, but none offered to take a step further until they knew what had happened.

She rubbed her hands across her face, surprised to find it soaked with her tears. Her hands began to settle and she knew that her nerves were beginning to recover from the shock she had received. _Everything was fine_, she kept reminding herself. He said himself that it was nothing he could not handle. What she felt could have been anything, and sitting here worrying about it was not getting them any closer to finding him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"What happened?" It was Legolas who spoke and Kyia could clearly hear the worry in his voice the matched the look on his face. She was not sure what exactly she had said or done during the contact with her father, but whatever it was, it was enough to gather all of their attention. She took one last shaky breath before daring to speak.

"I could feel my father," she started. "He was in great pain, more than I have ever felt him in. I feared for him when the sensation was suddenly cut off."

"He's not…"

"No," Kyia interrupted, not even wanting to hear the words. "He is fine, he was able to tell me that."

"Are you well?" Pippin asked.

"I'm fine, it just shook me up a bit that's all. We should get going." At first Kyia thought that no one was going to take her at her word, but one by one they turned and began to continue forward. Once the attention was off her, she herself moved forward.

"Are you sure?" Frodo asked from his position in front of her. He turned as much as he was able to look at her.

"I'm positive," she said with a smile. "What about you? I did not hurt you did I?"

"No!" Frodo said, returning her smile. "However it was your tight hold that told me something was wrong. When you did not answer when I called out to you, I became worried. That's when I stopped the others."

"Ah so it was you that was calling out to me," Kyia said, correcting her horse's path slightly. "I heard you, you know. I was just not aware where the voice was coming from."

"It was not only me," Frodo said. "I believe Legolas called out to you, as well as Aragorn. We were all quite worried. Then you spoke as if in a dream, and began to cry. No one knew what to do."

"If that ever happens again, try asking me to wake up," Kyia said, remembering her mediation lessons and how she was brought out of those. "It may work."

"I'll remember that," Frodo said happily settling back against her as they continued on. For the first time Kyia held a slight hope that they would reach her father, and be able to do something to save him. He, at least, had faith in her.

---TBC---


	10. 10

Chapter 10 

It was nearly nightfall when they were finally allowed to stop for the night. Frodo was exhausted. He had forgotten just how tiring it could be, having to sit upon a horse all day. That and he had spent the day worrying about the woman behind him. After the original episode, she had returned to normal, offering no other explanation to him about what had happened. He gathered from the looks of the others, as well as her face that nothing like that had ever happened to her before. It was possible that she did not fully understand what had occurred. Frodo could still feel how tight she had held on to him, and the way she trembled, as if caught in a nightmare more frightening than anything he would ever want to experience.

Kyia was proving to be nothing like he had expected her to be. She was much stronger than she looked, and much more complicated. He jumped from the horse as soon as she stopped, stretching out the kinks as Kyia slid from the saddle. She walked around and gathered the horses while everyone went about the various tasks of setting up the camp.

It was not long before everyone had settled down for the meal, and began to relax. Frodo sat close to Kyia against a tree, handing her a plate of food that Sam had made up for them. She picked at the food, watching the others talk and laugh but doing nothing to join in.

Looking around he found it odd that Legolas was not among the others sitting around the fire. Turning to look behind him he was startled to see the elf walking in their direction.

"Hi Legolas!" he called out, finding it amusing when the elf frowned. Kyia turned at his greeting and both she and Legolas shared a look before Kyia returned to her original position. Legolas came quickly around the tree and squatted down until he was eye level with Kyia. She smirked but said nothing. 

"If the hobbit had not spoke," Legolas said, one side of his mouth curling. "Would you have known I was approaching?"

"No," Kyia admitted, looking at Frodo, then back to Legolas.

"Then I must also take care to stay out of the sight of nosy hobbits," he said as he stood.

"You wished to scare her?" Frodo asked, not understanding why Legolas would go out of his way to upset this woman. If he was in a habit of doing such things, then it was no wonder they did not get along well.

Legolas lifted an eyebrow, drinking in the site of the woman still sitting on the ground looking up at him, and then looking away to Frodo.

"Yes," he said confidently. "I cannot become ungainly so I am determined to get her used to me being around. For this time I was in no way trying to be quiet." He turned and walked away, choosing to ignore the scowl he received from Kyia.

----

Legolas was yanked from sleep by a gasp from the other side of the camp. Frodo was sitting up, looking worriedly down at Kyia who was writhing in her sleep. Aragorn appeared at her side just as Kyia awoke. She scowled at them both, her breathing heavy. Aragorn pulled Frodo's attention away from Kyia while she calmed herself quietly. He spoke low, but not so low that Legolas' sensitive elven ears could not pick up on his words. He was explaining to Frodo about Kyia's nightmares and trying to convince him to leave her be. 

Kyia watched them for a few moments, then looked to where Legolas lay propped up on one arm.

"I'm fine," she said, reaching over and placing a hand on Frodo's shoulder and repeating the phrase. He seemed to consider her words as she pillowed her head back on her pack and closed her eyes. Frodo seemed to accept it, settling himself back down for sleep. However, Legolas noticed that he had moved considerably closer then he had been. _Good old protective hobbits_, Legolas thought. He nodded to Aragorn as the man stood, and then he lowered himself back to the ground.

"That was a quiet one, Legolas," Aragorn said, having knelt next to him. "Yet you woke anyway. Not sleeping well?"

"Fine enough, Estel," Legolas said honestly. "The halfling just disturbed me."

"Very well," Aragorn said. "Sleep well, my friend."

----

The ship descended in the dark seemingly unnoticed until it settled next to the familiar shape of the other ship. Pulling the hood closer, the lone occupant climbed out, making light work of hiding the ship. Taking one last look at the other ship, the hooded figure then turned to see if anyone had come to witness the landing.

"You Jedi handle those landings with such skill." 

Mara Jade showed no physical sign of the shock she had just received. She had not noticed the three figures that stood in the shadows, until one of them spoke. However, she knew from her communication with the other Elven Lord what she was to expect upon landing. Removing her hood, she approached them. She wanted to get this initial meeting over with so that she could get one with what she had come to the planet to do. She planned on keeping this meeting very short, feeling clearly now that she was on the planet, that something was about to happen.

"I arrived as soon as I could," she announced, getting straight to the point. "Has there been any word?"

"My I have the pleasure of your name, miss?" The voice was familiar, and Mara recognized it as the voice that had first spoken to her. 

"Mara Jade, and you must be Lord Thranduil. Lord Elrond tried to explain everything I would need to know before I got here."

"He is wise, and you would do well to listen to him. As for your question, we have heard nothing that we did not already inform Lord Elrond of," Lord Thranduil said sadly. "Lady Kyia traveled through here on their search only a day ago. It was my only source that there was something wrong. We have received word that they continue to travel east, but other then that there has been no word."

"I will join them," Mara assured them, knowing she needed to get to Kyia as quickly as she could. "I do not wish for Kyia to face this alone."

"She is far from alone," Lord Thranduil explained. "There are a total of eight traveling with her. She is quite well protected. However, I understand your haste. A horse and supplies have been readied for you. Will you need a guide?"

"That will not be necessary," Mara said. She was more then sure that she could handle a horse through the woods with little trouble.

"The Jedi are truly amazing," he said in awe. "And for that I have no doubt that you will catch them. Safe Journey, Mistress Jade."

Mara accepted Lord Thranduil's offers for help, and was atop the horse and out in the woods moments after she landed on the planet. She reached out, like she had been trying to do since arriving in the system, but Luke's presence still seemed occupied. She was sure that he knew she was there, and he would contact her as soon as he could. Reaching out again she found Kyia's shining presence and prompted her horse off at a run. She felt she had little time to waste in catching up with them.

----

Kyia's eyes opened slowly and she looked around. It was still very much dark outside and she could tell that she had not slept long. For once she had not been woken by a nightmare and instead had woke completely calm. Obviously, her mind thought the dream she had earlier was enough for her for one night. Looking around she was satisfied to see that everyone was still asleep and she could find no sign of who ever was on watch at that time.

Something occurred to her and she sat up slowly, trying not to disturb the hobbits that had gathered close to her while she slept. Crossing her legs in front of her, she closed her eyes. She had never meditated on her own, but had done it plenty of times under the direction of others, and felt that it might help her right then. Following the silent instructions she knew by heart, she immersed herself in the Force. She wanted to see what the Force would tell her and knew this was a good time to try, knowing she would probably not get disturbed.

Not knowing exactly what she was hoping to learn, she latched onto the troubled feelings that had been running through her throughout the trip and followed them to where ever they would lead.

----

Aragorn waited, watching the sun begin to peak over the horizon. The morning was approaching with its normal splendor but that was not what had his attention at that time. He could have timed it if he had tried, he knew, just as the first bird began to greet the sun Legolas stirred. He was on his feet moments later, walking swiftly to where Aragorn sat near the cliff. He sat down next to him looking over at Kyia who was sitting on the ground, eyes closed. Legolas turned, looking questionably at him, and Aragorn knew exactly what he was wondering.

"I don't know," Aragorn said. "She has been like that for hours, not moving."

"Interesting," Legolas said. He watched as Legolas looked around at the trees surrounding them.

"Go ahead," Aragorn said. He knew Legolas well and knew what had been on the younger looking ones mind. "I will wake them when its time." Legolas smiled, but said nothing as he stood and walked back the way he had came. Reaching the tree line, he effortlessly climbed up and disappeared from site. Turning back to the sunrise, Aragorn could not help but smile as he heard Legolas' soothing voice as it welcomed the sun.

----

Kyia was first aware of her surroundings when she felt the hobbits begin to move next to her. She opened her eyes and was slightly startled to realize it was morning already. She stretched and smiled feeling better then she had in a long time. She had no new answers, her meditation showing her nothing but strange pictures that she could not even hope to understand. However, the prolonged exposure to the Force left her feeling refreshed and eager to start the day. She jumped to her feet and walked over to what was left of the campfire.

She passed where Legolas and Aragorn were talking, not even caring to know what they were talking about. They turned towards her when she drew near, but she cared little about the curious looks she got. Not thinking of anything but how good she felt, she pulled Legolas into a one armed hug before offering him a cheeky grin and moving on past. She missed the amused and confused looks exchanged between the two.

It was what had become a normal morning with the company Kyia had spent so much time with. Even with the addition of the new members, she felt at home with them, she felt safe. They ate a quick breakfast talking little, but there was little that could happen at that point that could dampen her mood.

----

Mara had ridden through most of the night but had been forced to stop when her exhaustion had become unbearable. She had secured her horse and eaten a light meal that had been provided in the pack, and had fallen asleep. It was an uneventful night and she woke extraordinarily early. She sat silently watching the sunrise until she deemed it light enough to continue. It was quiet in the forest as she readied her horse. It frustrated her that Luke had yet to contact her. She could feel him as if he was standing right there, but he seemed strained. And in pain. It was not much, but wherever he was, they had hurt him, and that infuriated her more then anything ever could.

Taking a deep breath, Mara pushed that thought out of her head. Lashing out now would not help anyone and right now, she felt the place she needed to be was with Kyia. The teenager was not far away she could feel that. She seemed fine, but more then once Mara had been able to feel anxiety and fear coming from her. It would be the first time Kyia had been in any situation alone since she started her training, and even though Mara thought Luke was extending his overprotectiveness to his daughter on most occasions, in this instance, Mara knew that Kyia needed assistance.

Getting atop her borrowed horse once again, Mara headed after the bright presence she felt in the distance, trying not to concentrate on the other half of her soul that lay beyond. The sooner she got to Kyia the closer she would be to finding Luke.

----

The morning preparations passed quickly for the nine that busied themselves in a clearing deep in the forest of Mirkwood. It had quickly become commonplace for Kyia, the bustle of activity as they disassembled the camp and prepared to leave. It was about the time that Kyia was leading the horses back to the clearing that her good mood was shattered.

The attack was unforeseen and unprepared for. It was the first time they had met any resistance in days so the attack was unexpected. Kyia did the best she could, still not completely used to the metal sword that she had continued to carry. She had just been getting used to the unique feel of the lightsaber, which only shared a slight resemblance to the techniques that are used with the other weapon before she had arrived here and been forced to hide it. What she would not give to be able to pull out her lightsaber at that moment, she thought. It would make things so much easier. 

She found herself cornered by two orcs and she had no time to keep track of the others around her. She had noted at the very beginning of the attack how the others had instinctively moved to protect the hobbits, and her as well. But that could not last as the fighting continued and they were each forced further and further part. 

She blocked a swipe at her head, losing her balance and hopped slightly to regain it. Taking a moment to look around she realized that she was being forced close to the edge of the cliff. _They are going to force me over_, she thought to herself and fought harder to take a few steps back the way she came. However, the more she pushed, the harder they pushed back and soon she found herself tumbling down the side of the cliff. 

She did not think as the world spun wildly around her. She was moving too fast for her to even hope to control the fall. It took her a few moments to realize it when she finally came to a rest. It took her even longer before she got up the nerve to see if she had been badly injured. For once, the Force helped her, she seemed to have survived the fall with just a few bumps and bruises. 

Kyia stood up, dusted herself off and looked up to the spot she had just fallen from. She could barely see the top of the cliff from where she stood. It was too steep and there was no way she was going to be able to climb back up there. Kyia closed her eyes and stretched out, trying to get a feel her companions still on the hill. The fighting seemed to be lessening and she realized that the group was separated. She could not find one friendly mind that was close to another. It seemed that the attack could have been staged to do just that, to separate everyone, and delay their search. 

Reaching out further Kyia got a general location of the nearest friendly presence and began making her way in that direction. She knew she could have easily walked past the one member that she could not feel, but there was little she could do about it. She could not stand there and hope they found her, and going in search of them was the only option she was happy with.

----

Mara was once again resting as the sun dipped lower in the horizon. She wanted to keep going, but she was not foolish. The trees grew denser and it was harder for her to keep up with the path she was on as it curved and weaved its ways through the forest.

She had given up riding for the day, though it pained her to do so. She had never ridden so hard in her life. At the first sign of fear coming for the girl who felt more like a daughter then Mara would care to admit, fear had gripped her and she wanted to be there to help her. She held the contact with the girl for as long as she could, waiting for something that she hoped would not happen. Then the girl's nerves had calmed, and a new determination at set in. It was enough to calm Mara, knowing that for that moment, Kyia was safe.

Knowing there was nothing left that she could do that night, Mara reached out to Luke and smiled at his surprised reaction when he noticed her.

_Mara_, he sent silently to her. _You're close._ His shock was clear to her and she smiled. He should know her better then that by now.

I cannot leave you alone for a moment, can I, Jedi, she teased, grateful to know that he too was fine, at least for the moment.

How did you get here? He asked, his presence washing over her like a wave. 

_Kyia called me_, Mara explained, feeling proud once again at how well the teenager seemed to be handling the situation.

_Are you with her now?_ His question was uncertain but hopeful. He was worried about her. It was known that both of them had trouble with Kyia's ability. She was not the easiest presence to read through the Force and even harder to talk to. An ability Mara herself had not be able to master, and one that even Luke tented to struggle with.

_No, _she told him, letting him feel her regret. She was not sure how he would take what she needed to tell him, but if he did not already know, he deserved to know. _But I am not far behind. She was in a battle not long ago. _

_Yes I know_, he said_. I was worried. _

_I could not reach her,_ Mara told him_. _

_She's fine now_, Luke said, reassuringly_. She is close to the others once again if not back with them yet. She is stronger then she realizes. She will be fine. _

_She is worried_, Mara pointed out.

_Yes she is_, Luke agreed.

_Should she be?_ Mara had to admit that she was worried. Luke sounded fine, but Kyia had to have a reason or she would not be as upset as she was. Luke needed to start giving her some answers if she were to calm the girl down once she caught up.

_I could leave whenever I wish and there would be little they could do_, Luke told her, his full confidence in his words flowing across their bond._ For all their talk, they know little of what a Jedi can do. _

_Why do you not tell her that?_ Mara asked, suddenly angry that Luke would keep his daughter in the dark about something like that.

_I have tried_, Luke insisted._ She's still hard to talk to. She has not heard me yet. _

_If you can leave then why are you still there?_ Mara asked.

_I am trying to help_, Luke told her. He was trying desperately to get Mara to understand. Mara knew that if he felt that strongly about what he was doing then there was good reason._ If I leave now, and this continues to fester, it will only get worse. The people of this planet are gentle creatures for the most part. But war and pain still littler their history. And it would seem that is it about to happen again. It is because of the Jedi that this is happening, and I want to stop it if I can. _

_That's just like you, Skywalker, _Mara said, feeling the smile cross her face_. You are always looking to help someone. _

_That's why you stay with me,_ Luke said. She wanted so much to feel his arms around her at that moment. They had been apart more then they had been together over the past two years, her trying to get her business in order and Luke trying to help Kyia in her training. She missed him terribly, and would give anything just to hold him.

_Yes, it keeps my life interesting_, she said instead of sending what was going through her mind. Mara closed her eyes when she felt Luke reaching more fully across their bond. He must have felt her loneliness anyway because he seemed to envelope her in his love and she relaxed. Nothing else existed as she drifted in the warm cocoon.

_Sleep Mara, he whispered. I will see you soon._

_Don't leave_, she pleaded uncharacteristically.

_I will be here._ And he was. He filled her mind, talking with her as she slept, taking the form of her dreams. Telling her all about what had happened since he left Yavin and all about the gentle race of the Elves that inhabited the planet. As the night wore on, Mara grew confident in the knowledge that with Luke there to lend a hand there was nothing they could not handle, no matter what she found herself in the middle of when she finally caught up to the young woman she was tracking. 


	11. 11

Chapter 11 

It was near nightfall before Kyia drew near the person she had been tracking. Time and time again, she cursed herself for not being able to tell the difference between the presence she felt beyond the fact if they were friendly or not. She had no idea who it was that she was going to find once she caught up with him. Finally, she had the overwhelming feeling that the person was not far away and made her way into the next clearing, where she stopped dead in her tracks. He was there, standing against a tree. His outer tunic lay on the ground as if he had been preparing to retire for the night, but the look on his face said other wise as he looked over his weapon that was raised in his defense. She could not believe what she was seeing.

"Legolas?" she asked, her brow knitting. "But how can it be you?"

----

Legolas lowered his bow as soon as he saw the disheveled and dirty figure he knew as Kyia. She was looking at him in wide-eyed disbelief and he had to share her feelings. She did not seem to have come across him on accident, walking into the clearing as if she knew someone would be waiting, however there should have been no other way she could have found him.

"It would seem that I have made more noise then I had meant to," he said, trying to verbally come up with a reason.

"I did not hear you, Legolas," Kyia said slowly. Walking around the small fire he had started and came closer to him.

"Then how did you find me?" he asked.

"I was tracking," she said softly, as if she too were trying to figure things out.

"You were what?"

"I was tracking," Kyia repeated, absentmindedly touching her temple. "Like I am doing with my father."

"How is that possible?" Legolas demanded, suddenly wondering if Kyia had not hurt herself when she had slid down the cliff. "Jedi cannot sense us, remember Kyia. That came from your lips. You should not have been able to find me."

"Tell me something I don't know!" Kyia yelled, her hands flying into the air before storming past him. Her anger was quickly boiling to the surface as she paced. "I don't know how I found you, I don't even know how I can feel you but I can. You!" she yelled, point at his chest. "Standing right there. I can _feel_ you!"

She dropped down to the ground, silent, and buried her head in her hands, the look of confusion and grief finally clouding her features. Her jaw worked as she gritted her teeth, biting back the overflow of emotion trying to find a way out. Legolas walked slowly over to her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, suppressing the confusion that her outburst had caused in him.

"Nothing makes sense anymore," she whispered. 

He took her chin in his hand, and slowly lifted her head, making her look at him. Legolas ran his fingertips along her cheek, wiping away the tears that had trailed there. He wished there was a way to keep her from seeing and experiencing the things the past few days had offered her. It was obvious, though she knew what to do in those situations; she was not accustomed to it. Now, without her father helping her through it, she was starting to let the strain of it show. She had been withdrawing from the group. Not just him, but everyone. Even the hobbits playfulness was not always enough to bring a smile to her face.

However, on this night, after the fighting and the separation, it had wreaked havoc on her. He let his gaze drift over her face. Letting his eyes rest first on her mouth, then her nose, and finally her closed eyes, he marveled at how she could look mature and young at the same time. Another tear slipped down and he brushed it away with his thumb.

"Here, relax," he said, helping her to sit more comfortably. "Talk with me."

"I can't," she said, shaking her head. "You wouldn't understand."

"I only ask for the chance," Legolas said, sitting lightly next to her. She sat back, propping herself up on her arms and closing her eyes briefly before once again settling her blue eyes on him.

"Why do you do this?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Because I wish to see you happy," Legolas admitted.

"I cannot be happy until my father is safe," she said, dismissing his concern.

"Well, if my well wishes are not enough to satisfy you," Legolas said, taking great care to keep his hurt from showing in his voice. "Then I offer that I do this because you are my friend."

"Your friend?" Kyia asked. 

"I have very few true friends," Legolas told her. "However, I count you among them."

"Why?" She asked her eyes narrowing. She did not trust him, Legolas realized. She had little reason to trust him. However, he wanted her to trust him. She was his friend, even if she did not realize it. He thought hard about his answer before he spoke, not wanting there to be any confusion.

"Because I enjoy being around you," he finally admitted, hoping he was right and she would not condemn his feelings. "You are unlike any woman I ever met. I don't understand you most of the time, and that about you keeps me on my toes."

"I did not come here looking for friends," she said stubbornly.

"But they found you none the less. Now look at me," he said when she looked away once again. "Those feelings that you are trying to hide are not good for you. They are beginning to eat at you."

"It's not that easy," she pleaded. "For a Jedi there is no emotion, there is peace. I have heard that so many times that I now hear it in my sleep. Well right now, I feel no peace," she said, her voice hard with despair. "All I feel is pain, and is a very dangerous thing for someone like me. Therefore, I have to keep a tight hold on my emotions. It's easier, without my fathers help, to hold them than to release them."

"Your father was helping you after the first attack, wasn't he?" Legolas asked.

"He had been trying to work with me," Kyia explained. "But that first fight left me reeling and I could not contain it. Releasing those feelings had been the only thing he could do."

"And now that he is not here to help you?"

"I am dealing with it." He watched Kyia take a deep breath and could tell that she was concentrating on something. She looked at him uncertainly before smiling shyly.

"You know," she said off handedly. "It is strange to be able to feel you." Her comment brought back the unease of the beginning of their conversation. Something had changed, and he wanted to understand what it was.

"When you feel someone, as you say," he asked. "What is it that you feel?"

"Right now?" she asked uncertainty. "I can feel emotions." She looked at him warily and smiled. "Though sometimes I'm wrong. I would hate to read too much into … umm … this new found ability to sense you."

"No, I do not believe you could miss read what you feel from me," Legolas forced out. "Though I must say that this is a bit disconcerting, that my thoughts are no longer my own."

"No, your thoughts are still private," she hurriedly corrected. "Just your feelings I can read, but only when I am trying, like I am now."

"You wished to know how I feel?" Legolas asked. Why she would find the feelings of an elf like him interesting he had no idea. It seemed such a burden to know things that people tried to keep hidden. He found himself wondering what she thought of the feelings she was getting.

"I wished to know if your feelings matched mine," she admitted and Legolas swallowed, not knowing if he was ready to deal with her answer. If she could feel what he was feeling then, embarrassingly, she knew what it was that he wanted most at that moment. However, she did not shy away, though she did not move closer either.

"And do they?" he asked, having to force the words past his lips. She looked around and Legolas had to fight with himself not to pull her to him right then. 

"I cannot be alone tonight," she said, looking him straight in the eyes. For all of Legolas' 2000 years, he found himself at a loss for what to do. He was not the type to act towards anyone based solely on his feelings. In fact, in most cases his feelings were hardly even considered. He was always more worried about what was happening and what would be best for the people around him. However, Kyia could read his feelings. She could feel things that were going on in his heart that he had not took the time to examine. 

His hand still rested on her cheek, and he continued to make small circles with his thumb. She sighed but did not look away. It was the hardest thing he could remember doing, but he let his hand drop away and stood, getting as much distance from her as he could. He turned his back to her, unable to identify half of the thoughts that went through his mind. Where had these feelings come from? Why was he just feeling them now? He did not look at her, but went straight to the other side of the clearing. Picking up the pack he had found he pulled out the two blankets that were folded up inside. He spread out on one the ground before turning back to Kyia.

"Come to me," he said. She frowned at him when she looked up and saw his outstretched hand. "Come here." Kyia slowly stood up and walked to where he was standing, next to the fire. He removed her sword laying it next to his bow on the ground then assisted her as he lowered her to the blanket. He fought to control his rapidly beating heart as he sat next to her, spreading the remaining blanket across their feet. He pulled her silently to him as he lay down, letting her rest her head on his shoulder, pulling the blanket up to cover them.

"You are not alone," he said to her questioning gaze. "Not as long as I am here." 

----

Her emotions were all tumbling in on themselves as she stared at the fire over the chest of her friend beside her. One thing after another flowed and bounced around in her head. So caught up was she in her thoughts that she paid no attention to Legolas as he hugged her close. She did not register that he was there until he reached out and touched her face. His eyes were filled with so much concern that she had to look away. She did not want him to see all the things she was feeling at that moment. He did not say anything but continued to watch her.

She slowly pushed the feelings aside, knowing that she had to deal with them, but not knowing how. She felt the blanket being pulled more securely around her and felt the first waves of warmth spread over her. There was something she knew how to deal with. She snuggled closer into Legolas' embrace, feeling him wrap his strong arms around her, offering her what support he could. 

As she relaxed, her body made her aware of other things. Things like the smell of the one next to her. He smelled of earth and trees and something else, something that was truly Legolas. She reached out to him again through the Force, wishing that the peaceful feelings of him as he drifted to sleep would help sooth her. She blushed once again, as she felt the silent battle that was raging behind those calm blue eyes.

Feelings that so mirrored her own that she wanted to tell him not to fight it. She wanted to move the last few inches and taste the delicate skin of his neck. But she did not move, for he was at war with himself and she did not want to make him uncomfortable. Instead, she set her mind to getting rest. Tomorrow they would reunite with the others and they would be that much closer to getting her home.

Resting, however, was proving to be more difficult then she had originally figured. She continued to be aware of the elf lying next to her. Kyia tried not to react to the feel of his hand on her waist as he hugged her close. She tried not to feel the emotions that she could feel seeping from him, feelings that came across ever clearer with each touch. She used the word seeping because she had the feeling that from anyone else they would be pouring off. But his were more controlled, not suppressed like in people like her father. Legolas' feelings just did not seem to run as rampant as others she had been able to read.

She tried to do as he asked, and relax enough so she could sleep. With her head on his shoulder, she was well aware of the slow movement associated with his breathing. The rhythm mesmerizing her, but doing nothing to help her sleep. She lay completely still, wondering if she had in fact misread the feelings she got from him as he seemed to slip closer to sleep. It crossed her mind that she could have insulted him with her offer, but she did not know how to bring the subject back up. 

She controlled her breathing, trying to convince herself to ignore the feeling of her body pressed up against his, and to ignore the feeling of his hand resting lightly on her waist, or the feeling of his chest under her hand. His hand moved as he shifted, sending chills racing over her. She closed her eyes, demanding her body to calm down. He was only settling into sleep. Those movements should not cause the reaction she was having. 

Just days ago she could not even stand the thought of him, now here she was wishing to feel his hands on her. She was watching the night, her eyes not focused on anything when she felt him move, she looked up to find him watching her.

"You do not sleep," he said questionably.

"No," Kyia agreed. "Too much on my mind."

"You need rest," Legolas said softly.

"I know." She let the conversation drop, looking once again to the fire, following the flames as they stretched towards the sky.

Legolas shifted again, trying not to jostle the person bedside him. Kyia was lying stiffly next to him, the only movement was her breathing. What fascinated him was feeling her shiver every time he stirred. He tried to reason with himself that her reaction was not what was causing him to keep moving, that he was merely trying to gain a more comfortable position.

"Are you cold, Kyia?" He asked, wanting to say something into the silence. He knew she was not sleeping and wanted to help her if he could, but not knowing how.

"Cold?" She repeated. "No, not cold, Legolas, thank you."

She moved finally, rolling more fully on her side, her hand sliding across his chest. She looked at him from her new position and offered a weak smile before forcing her eyes closed. He thought she would finally drift off to sleep, but he was mistaken. She was putting on a great show of sleeping but he knew better. He watched her until she once again opened her eyes a frown marking her face.

"What burdens you?" he whispered. She smiled up at him again, the frown vanishing. 

"I … um …" she said, stumbling over her words. "Keep getting distracted."

"And what is distracting you?" he asked.

"You are, Legolas," she said, not meeting his eyes. "I'm having a hard time not reading you."

"You find my emotions intriguing?" Legolas asked, still not comfortable with the fact that she could do such a thing.

"I find them fascinating," she admitted. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear watching her eyes close as he did. He continued to run his hand lightly along her hair and down her neck. He could feel her continue to relax under his care as he smoothed out another strand of her hair.

She kept her eyes closed, but did not pull away from him, instead she pushed herself more into his touch. His hand moved to touch her cheek and without putting thought to why he was doing it, he pulled her to him, his lips brushing lightly across hers. She relaxed into him instantly, her hand tightening on his tunic. He moved his lips ever so slowly as his hand began to trace small circles against the fabric covering her waist. Her lips parted and he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring the hot interior of her mouth. His breath caught in his throat when she slide her tongue against his, moaning softly at the contact.

They both pulled away, breathing deeply, and the facts of what he had just done crashed around him. He stared at her wide-eyed, not trusting his voice to speak. She suddenly looked away, her eyes lowering to study the hand still resting against him.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was barely a whisper, and filled with pain.

"It was I who acted," Legolas said, confused. He should have been the one to make an apology. "Why do you seek forgiveness?"

"Because I knew what you would do and I should have stopped you," she told him.

"You knew?" Legolas asked. She knew what he was going to do yet she did nothing, and now she was upset. "Why did you not push away?"

"Because I wanted you to," she told him. "I enjoyed it."

"Yet you apologize," Legolas said. He himself was not sure if he meant that as a question or not. The longer they talked the more confused he became.

"Yes," she said, finally looking at him again. "Because you seemed upset after it was over." _That is what troubled her?_ Legolas thought.

"I was troubled only over the thought that I acted without your consent," Legolas quickly explained. She had been lying there worried that he had not wanted to kiss her. He held her tighter, but she did not react the way he had expected, instead her body went rigid.

"No one forces me to do anything I don't want to do," she demanded. Legolas paused, not speaking as her words sank in. Was it possible that she had enjoyed that as much as he had?

"And what do you desire?" he dared to ask, wanting to hear an answer that mirrored his own feelings, but scared what might happen if he did.

---TBC---


	12. 12

**Chapter 12**

"What do you desire," Legolas nervously asked again. 

"I don't want to be alone. Legolas, I want to be with you, I feel…" She did not continue, frowning as she fought for the right words. However, her meaning was already quite clear. He felt like the world was flying past him in a haze and he fought the urge to claim her lips again, wanting to memorize the softness of her mouth, forcing himself to think before he acted, not wanting to hurt her.

"You will leave soon," he reminded her. "And we will never be in each others company again." He wondered if the pain he felt from those words flowed to Kyia. He thought it might have when she frowned before she replied.

"It is not when I'm home that I feel this way," she said slowly. "Waking up alone has never bothered me so much before." She ran a hand lightly over his cheek, stroking his face tenderly. "I don't understand these feelings that I have," she whispered. "But I don't wish for them to go away."

Legolas would always believe that they both made the first move to initiate the second kiss. One moment they were talking and the next his lips were once again locked over hers. It was the best thing he had ever felt. She seemed to melt into him just as he pulled her closer. Pushing slightly he rolled her over on her back, sliding his arm out from under her head. He was not sure if for any reason he would have been able to break the kiss at that point. He was being assaulted with feelings that he had not even known were there. Was the way of his heart, he realized, things develop there unnoticed when one makes an effort not to look.

His hands rested at her waist. She placed one hand on his arm while the other found its way around his neck and into his hair. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and deepened the kiss once again, pouring all the passion he could gather into the effort. He thought he might drown just in that contact, a feeling he wanted to examine more completely. His hands began to explore her curves through the clothes she wore and he sighed when her hands began to roam across his back.

His lips moved, planting feather light kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He needed to catch his breath. He needed to calm a little, he wanted to remember everything, the way she felt, the way she tasted, and the way she moved. His mouth found the pulse point on her neck and he sucked gently, fascinated by the speed in which the blood was rushing through her. His hair fell across his face to brush against her skin, bringing to his attention that she had managed to work it out of the braids he kept it in.

All thoughts of her activities with his hair vanished as he was overcome with shock. He sucked in a breath when he suddenly felt her hand contact skin. Her constant roaming having worked his tunic up, offering her fingers access to the span of his lower back. Her fingers began to leave rings of fire across his skin as she explored.

He took a shuddering breath, trying to calm his racing heart. _Why is she having such an effect on me?_ He wondered for a moment before pushing the thought aside. She was setting his nerves ablaze with a touch and he wanted to find out if he could extract the same response in her. He abandoned her neck, looking down at her flushed face, and did not hesitate when she pulled him back into another kiss.

**{{{EDITED FOR CONTENT TO FIT NEW FF.NET RULES. Use your imagination}}}**

{{END EDIT}}

Prying his eyes open, he studied Kyia. Her eyes remained closed her head turned to one side. Her face was covered with beads of sweat the trickled down the sides of her face as she struggled to control her breathing. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek and her nose and her eyes until she turned to look at him. He smiled at the overwhelming amount of wonder and contentment that he saw swimming in their depths. He wondered if she was still able to feel him, and if so what she thought of him after what had happened. Never before had he lost control the way he had. And never before had he felt so complete. He kissed her lips tenderly, enjoying the feel of her arms as they lazily wrapped around his neck.

No words were needed as he moved himself off of her, pulling her to his chest as he settled back on the blanket. She sighed contently, planting soft kisses on his exposed skin before reaching for the blanket and covering their rapidly cooling bodies. The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep was thinking how wonderful it felt with her there with him. 

----

Frodo finally dared to relax when the couple was once again snuggled under the blanket. He was glad for the first time that day that he had been walking alone, for he was not sure how the two people would react knowing they were not as alone as they had thought they were. He settled back into his own blanket where he had been laying trying _not_ to pay attention to the noises drifting from the clearing.

When he had first caught site of a light in the distance he had been thrilled. He had been about to give up the search for the others until daylight, but figured that if he were close enough to see the fire it was worth the last little bit of walking he would have to do. Upon closer inspection however, he had been embarrassed to realize he had almost stumbled an unsuspecting couple in the dark. He had not recognized the whispered voices, but it was enough that he realized that there were two people at the camp and not just one, which was his original thought. Something told him not to go any further, so he lay down to rest as close as he dared to the couple as to not feel completely alone in the woods, but far enough away that he would hopefully not disturb them.

It was not until later that he realized just what exactly he would have been interrupting had he entered the clearing. The sounds that reached his ears were unmistakable as to their making, the thought making the hobbit blush. But that was not to be the extent of his humiliation that night, for his ears were privy to information that he was sure no one was meant to hear. The cries and moans floating though the air turned to words and he would have had to be deaf if he were not to hear the names to which they called to one another.

He had never in his life been happier to hear silence as the two members of the company settled for a much-deserved rest. Frodo, now daring to uncover his head from it's hiding place under the blanket, tried to block out the images from his memory. He found the knowledge of a pairing between Legolas and Kyia to be pleasing, but he would have rather found out about it by other means. Praying he would awake before them, so as not to announce what he had seen, Frodo let himself fall into a blissful sleep, still within sight of the campfire in the distance.

---TBC---


	13. 13

Chapter 13 

Kyia awoke slowly. The first thing she realized was that she was not laying on the cold hard ground. Instead, she was laying on something incredibly warm and comfortable. The second thing she realized was that the thing she was laying on was moving. She forced her mind to wake up a little more and the events of the night before started floating back. She smiled at the memory of what had happened, feeling for the first time completely content.

Refusing to face the thought of leaving the warmth she was wrapped in, Kyia tried to get back to sleep. However, her head had other ideas and continued its lazy analysis of her surroundings until she could stand it no longer. She opened her eyes and was greeted first by the most stunning blue eyes she could ever remember seeing. Legolas' face, only inches from her own, smiled at her. He leaned in and kissed her mouth tenderly.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would be waking up any time soon," he whispered.

"I was comfortable, I did not wish to leave that," Kyia said. His smile made her want to melt and she found it curious that she had never noticed his smile before.

"We must, I am afraid. Aragorn will be looking for us, and I do not believe he will be happy to find out we decided to let him look alone."

"Probably not," Kyia agreed. Regrettably, she pushed herself into a sitting position and began looking around for her clothes. There were items scattered all around their sleeping area but it took her little time to sort her things out from his and begin to pull them on. She was just securing the belt that carried her sword when Legolas approached and handed her some dried meat.

"I found this in the pack," Legolas said, munching on a piece of his own. "It would seem that it was Sam's pack I found. He always did tend to over pack."

Kyia hoped silently that someone had found her pack. She hated the thought of losing some of the things she had stored in there. It occurred to her also that she should be worried if whoever found it would find some of those things. If that happened, she would have a lot of explaining to do. She laughed the thought away. She had way too many things that she needed to worry about without pilling more on top of it.

Legolas was watching her with curious eyes, and she knew she must make an interesting sight laughing to herself like this. There was nothing she could do about it even if she had wanted to. She felt wonderful and it was all because of the beautiful elf that stood before her. She walked up to him without the slightest feeling of hesitation and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She moaned softly when he did not let her pull away, instead proceeding to deepen it. It was not until the need for air presented itself that they parted.

She stepped away, knowing that if she did not, they would not be going anywhere any time soon. He seemed to understand and started to pick up the camp, while she secured her hair in its now normal style. She was just finishing up as Legolas stuffed the last blanket back into the pack. She frowned suddenly, a feeling slowly curling into her mind and she spun around, her cheerfulness forgotten.

"What is wrong?" Legolas asked, worried, scanning the forest around them.

"Someone's near," she whispered, wishing she could have filtered out the fear that came out with that statement. Legolas did not say anything, still searching for a sign of the person Kyia felt. She began to walk in the direction of the feeling, noting that the elf was not far from her, his eyes taking in everything. They both walked cautiously out of the camp, scanning the area for whomever it was that Kyia had felt. She did not hear anything, and still only felt the faintest presence, but it was enough.

She had almost stumbled upon the very person she was looking for. Looking down she smiled, her fear vanishing as fast as it had appeared. She got Legolas' attention and silently waved him over while instructing him to stay quiet. He stood opposite of her, an amused gleam filling his face.

"It would seem that our little hobbit got more of a show then he had bargained for," Kyia said with a smile. Legolas returned hers with a smile of his own. Kneeling down he gently shook Frodo, who was huddled up in his blanket as if he were trying to get it to swallow him.

"Wake up little one," he called. "I believe we had more reason to sleep in this morning then you." He waited a few moments, looking up when Kyia bit back a laugh at his comment. Frodo came awake with a start, looking around quickly and uttering a very questionable phrase before realizing it and looking away bashfully.

"Such language from a hobbit!" Legolas exclaimed cheerfully. He patted Frodo on the shoulder and stood, waiting for Frodo to rise. Kyia had never seen anything as hilarious as this in her entire life. Frodo stood quickly, unsteady on still sleep stiff legs and looked from her back to Legolas. 

"Pardon me!" he exclaimed. "I must have fallen asleep."

"Frodo, calm yourself!" Legolas laughed. "Tis fine. Though I wish we had known you were out here. You could have frozen out here alone. Why did you not come sleep by the fire?"

"I would never have intruded!" Frodo cried. Kyia met Legolas' eyes and they both laughed. It seemed obvious that Frodo had witnessed at least part of their nighttime activities, and was now worried about their reaction. However, Kyia was feeling much too wonderful to feel embarrassed, and Legolas did not seem concerned in the least, so she thought it was a safe feeling.

"Frodo," Kyia said, feeling that it was time to calm the poor hobbit down. She knelt in front of him, much like when they first met, coming to his level. He looked at her, swallowing loudly. "Frodo, we do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable. Perhaps it was foolish of us to not hear you, but surely you see that we are not upset?"

"You are not?" Frodo asked, sounding like a small child.

"Of course we are not," Legolas said. "Time to move, Master Hobbit, we must now have something to eat before we go in search of the others." The idea of food caused an instant reaction in the halfling; he was on the move in the blink of an eye and racing off to the campfire.

Legolas picked up the forgotten blanket and pack from the ground before wrapping one strong arm around Kyia and leading her back into the clearing. Frodo smiled up at them but said nothing as they both took their seats and began to eat their share of the food provided. It was not long after finishing the modest meal that they were once again walking, Kyia directing them to where she could feel many 'familiar' feeling minds gathered together.

"I cannot tell who they are," she informed them. "Only that they mean no harm. I'm not familiar enough with everyone to be able to tell them apart." She did not mention out loud the fact that there was now one among them all that she would have been able to pick out of a crowd. She felt she now knew Legolas' mind well enough that she would have been able to pick him out. It was a wonderful feeling, one that she had very little experience with. There were very few people she could identify that way.

She sighed when her line of thinking brought up the thought of her father once again. It was frustrating the way things did not seem to change in that area. As much progress that they seemed to be making she did not feel any closer to the end of the journey. The thoughts were quenched when she felt Legolas slip his hand into hers.

"Well, we shall see whom they are when we catch up with them," Legolas said, placing his bow in its proper resting place. They came to an incline and looked up. It was not very steep, but it was not going to be an enjoyable climb. Without a word, they began to move up the slope, Legolas and Kyia taking turns helping Frodo when he seemed to be struggling. Legolas was naturally the first to the top, Kyia lagging behind to assist the halfling until he could grasp the Elf's hand. Once he was safely at the top, Legolas reached down to her, pulling her easily to him. They both smiled before he let go and soon they were moving again.

"I suggest we talk with Master Frodo before we reach the others," Legolas suggested. "It is perhaps a blessing that it was him and not Merry or Pippin."

"And why do you say that?" She had little experience with the Hobbits and did not know enough about them to have opinions about any of them other then the fact that they were all friendly and very loveable.

"Do not think me ashamed of what we did," Legolas said, squeezing her hand. "However, I think I would not like for the hobbits to chatter about it for days."

"No," Kyia said, the mental picture she got from that statement causing her to laugh. "I'm not sure I'd be comfortable with that myself."

"It might be wise to advise the young one of our wishes," Legolas suggested. Kyia looked ahead to Frodo who was contently walking along the path. It crossed Kyia's mind that though Frodo looked like a child, it was likely that he was older then she was. She chose not to mention it however, knowing that in Legolas' mind, they all probably seemed like children. The thought then turn around in Kyia's mind. Would that mean that Legolas had slept with someone he had thought was only a child? Surely he would not have. The entire idea confused her, and so Kyia pushed the thought away.

"I think that is an excellent idea," Kyia said. She felt Legolas come to an abrupt halt and looked at him worriedly. "What is it Legolas?" He looked to her; he was not worried, he was smiling.

"I believe I hear Aragorn!" Legolas said, his eyes sparkling. "I need to see."

"You go ahead, Legolas," Kyia said, laughing at his excitement. "I'll talk with Frodo." Legolas kissed her lightly on the lips then quickly disappeared up the nearest tree. When he vanished from sight, Kyia turned to find Frodo watching her.

"I do not believe I have ever seen Legolas that happy," Frodo commented. "It is a good thing to see. So how long have you two been together?"

"That's something we wanted to talk to you about Frodo," Kyia said. "You see, this is all very new to both of us. And forget whatever is going on in that cute little head of yours. Up until last night, Legolas and I were just friends." Kyia realized that she was speaking to him like she would to a child and decided she needed to make an effort to stop.

"Really?" he asked. He clearly did not believe her, but was unsure if he should tell her that.

"Yes, really," she confirmed. "Frodo, I need you to promise us something." She looked up to where she knew Legolas had gone before returning her gaze. "Let us tell the others in our own way."

"You wish me not to tell anyone?" he asked. 

"Yes, that is what we wish," Kyia said, breathing a sigh of relief that he understood. "What is going on between Legolas and myself is just that, between us. Now we cannot help that you know, but I would like for it to stop there, unless we decide to say something."

"I understand," Frodo said slowly, before nodding. "I will not say a word to anyone." 

"Thank you Frodo." The conversation was interrupted by the sound of an arrow being released overhead. They both looked anxiously up in the tree where Legolas was and waited for an explanation. His laugh could be heard as he dropped to the ground.

"Well, they know where I am," he said. "Let us go."

----

Mara woke, extremely surprised to see the sun already well into the morning sky. It felt like she had just gone to sleep, but at the same time like she had been asleep for days. She could still feel Luke's presence. It was as if he had been there all night, holding her, and Mara knew that the thought was not far from the truth.

_Good morning_, the voice drifted lazily across her mind as if the speaker had too just awoken. __

_Good morning to you, Mara sent back, wishing Luke was there so she could run her fingers through his hair like she did every morning she woke up beside him._

_I was beginning to wonder if you would sleep the day away._

_Why did you not wake me? She asked._

_I was enjoying feeling you sleep, he admitted. It was a common comment from him. There were many mornings that she would wake up to find him watching her. It was wonderful that he could feel the same even though they were nowhere near each other._

_I must keep moving, Mara said, reluctantly._

_Give Kyia my love, he said, understanding why she needed to set out again. She was getting a late start as it was, and needed to move quickly if she were to catch up to the girl and her friends any time soon._

_I will, Mara promised.__ Stay out of trouble until I can get to you. _

_I should say the same to you. Luke was quiet for a moment and Mara began to wonder if she had lost the connection. But then she felt him again as he tried to decide if he wanted to speak what was on his mind.__ Be careful, he sent. __ I may not be in any danger myself, but that does not mean that this Durmondel is not dangerous. Kyia and her group will be very close to the camp when you reach them, and I am not sure they know it. _

_I don't need you to tell me that, Luke, Mara told him__. You told me all about it last night. Be proud of your daughter that she got them this far, but of course, you have already told me that you are. _

_Just checking to see if you remembered it, he said, and Mara could feel him smiling._

_See you soon, she sent, indicating her intention to end the conversation._

_Take care, I love you. A feeling of love flowed over her with his words and she returned the gesture before ending the conversation so she could concentrate on what she was doing._

----

Kyia was worried. They had barely caught up with Aragorn, who had managed to gather together his wife, the dwarf, and the other hobbits. The horses scattered, they had only been able to find two and one was Sam's pony. They had set out on foot having no other choice. 

However, now, only hours after they had set out in the direction of her father, she had picked up on a new threat. It was reassuring when no one questioned her after she claimed there was trouble. They fanned out trying to determine where the threat was coming from. She could not track it down. It was only a vague feeling of danger that came from no direction.

Kyia's eyes grew wide as she saw herself suddenly facing a strange elf. _How in the world did this guy end up here? She wondered. There had been no clear warning, the uneasy feeling never changing. He just seemed to appear out of nowhere. She looked around and realized that to the causal eye she seemed to be traveling alone. She could not see any sign of the others, though she could feel them nearby. She might be able to turn that into an advantage. Putting her hand on her sword at her waist, she waited. _

Her breath caught in her throat when the scene in front of her unfolded and her brain rushed to make sense of what she was seeing. The elf had pulled out a lightsaber and was pointing it at her. _Did he even know how to use one of those? She asked herself. She got her first good look at the sliver handle as he tossed it from his right hand to his left and back again and it all clicked into place. Not only did he have a lightsaber, he had her __father's lightsaber. And if that was in fact his, then it stood to reason that this was the person responsible for her father's capture. Try as she might, she could feel the anger inside of her begin to rise as he ignited the blade. She clenched her teeth waiting for him to make a move. She would have to be quick, but she had no other choice but to stay away from the deadly blade long enough to come up with a plan._

She dodged his first advance towards her by rolling away and dropped her cloak as she went. There was nothing she could do to ignore the amazed gasps from the others as he ignited the lightsaber in his hand. She looked back, having not realized that she had moved so close to the others. She looked down at her sword and knew that it would be of no use to her. She would have to break her promise. There was no way around it now. Leaping into the air, she jumped away from his swipe at her feet and looked around for an opportunity. She located her pack resting at the feet of her traveling companions who she could just make out through the trees.

She could yell to them, have them throw her lightsaber to her, but they would not even know what she was talking about. That and it would draw unwanted attention to them. She would just have to wait for an opportunity and keep herself alive until that time came.

He came at her, taking a swipe at her head. She once again dropped to the ground, then was back on her feet in an instant. _This is getting ridiculous, she thought. Then all thoughts were gone as his fist came out of nowhere connecting with her chest, with a force strong enough that it knocked her over and sent her skidding across the field. There was no way to stop the fall, but she could partially control it. Landing on her back she looked up and saw the others standing nearby and knew she had her opportunity. _

Focusing her attention, she called the pack to her. It sailed through the air with little hast, her concentration on the feat aided by the adrenalin coursing though her. Within seconds, she had the lightsaber in her hand and was running back towards the enemy. She ignited the lightsaber and had in blocking position in one smooth movement. It felt good to have the familiar weight in her hands. It dawned on her that this would be nothing like the mock battles back at the academy. This time there would be no one to tell them to stop when things had gone far enough. No one was here, telling her advice as she took her swings. She was in a life or death situation, and it was not only her life that lay in the balance. The thought was like a bucket of ice cold water in her face, sending her straight to the defensive, just in time to block the first blow. Her teeth rattled with the force of the hit as it traveled up her arm.

----

The others had not been standing idly by like Kyia had thought. Once the shock caused by the sight of the strange occurrences wore off, the warrior in each one of them took over and they sought a way to help. On nearly silent agreement, they all split to move to a position that would offer the best opportunity for each to assist in the battle.

Legolas sprang into the trees keeping to the higher branches as he made his way around. _Don't judge her too harshly, Lord Elrond's words floated back to him. He glanced down below and saw Kyia bring the strange weapon up skillfully to block a vicious blow to her head. She handled her weapon with finesse, and Legolas now understood why she had so much trouble with her sword. The techniques she was using were the same ones she had struggled not to use with her sword, where Legolas realized that her opponent still fought with the skill of a swordsman. As such, she outmatched him, but Legolas still feared that the other Elf would soon overpower her. Leaping from branch to branch Legolas looked across to see if the others were in position._

----

Kyia heard a shout and risked a glance back. She suddenly wished that she hadn't for she was then able to watch as the hobbits struggled against the Elves now holding them. Up until that point, they had stayed hidden, unnoticed in the shadows. She risked a few more seconds but could not locate where the others had gotten.

"You travel with high company, young Jedi," Durmondel snarled. "It makes me wonder what you have to prove that Middle Earth would offer its favorite warriors to aid you. But come now, halflings? Their time for glory has passed and it is up to you if they will even have a future."

"What do you mean?" she asked. She hurried to block a swipe at her feet, but the force of the attack sent her off balance. Continuing her roll, she once again landed on her feet.

"What do you want?" she yelled, letting all her frustration be released through her voice. It was a strange feeling and she hesitated when she was surprisingly able to calm herself so effortlessly. However, the pause was her downfall and she felt the searing pain in her arm as the lightsaber connected with the flesh of her right arm. She could not stop the scream as the pain assaulted her. She wanted nothing more then to let the blackness that was blurring her vision take her away from the nightmare, but if she did then there would be no hope for Frodo and the halflings. There was still no sign of the others, though she could still feel them close by. _What was going on? She demanded silently. Why was this happening? _

_She was not supposed to have shown them this, she thought looking at her lightsaber as she blocked yet another attack. __Had they ran when they saw the truth? Had Legolas ran? If so, then she was the hobbits only hope. Forcing the pain away as best as she could, she got back to her feet._

Walking slowly back, she let the elf approach her. He was not trained with a lightsaber, merely fighting with what techniques he had, but he was a warrior and more then a match for her skills. Nevertheless, maybe she could hold him off long enough to give the halflings a chance. She closed her eyes as she felt their pain, wishing she could run to them. _Open your eyes! She demanded to herself. __That is the fastest way to get yourself killed. _

She opened her eyes and shuttered, seeing nothing beyond the blue light of her father's lightsaber filling her vision. It was then that she felt it. She could feel the objects sailing towards her and she cringed waiting for them to hit. The arrows slammed into the ground at the feet of her assailant. He lowered the blade and looked around, first along the tree line then up in the branches.

"You would defend this Jedi, my prince, after all that her kind has put us through?" He asked. She followed his gaze and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Legolas standing confidently on one of the outstretched branches, his bow still ringing from the release of his arrow. Turning in the direction that the other arrow had come she quickly located Aragorn taking aim once again.

"You disgrace our people further, Durmondel," Legolas shouted from his perch. "By your actions here today you further distance your family from the forgiveness of our kind. What right do you have to attack us?"

"It is _our kind that placed my family in exile for the actions of one," Durmondel shouted desperately back. "What right did I have to attack? To show you all the pain that you have inflicted on my family."_

"It was the only way," Legolas informed him sadly, as if the thought truly hurt him. "It was your brother that turned his back on us, and it was you and your family that openly supported him in his decision. A decision that has left us all to suffer!"

"We did what we must!" Durmondel shouted. Kyia noticed that she seemed at that moment to be forgotten as Durmondel argued with Legolas. Getting to her feet, she took a quick swing at her assailant, only to have a shout from his fellows alert him in time to block the attack at the last minute. Not letting that stop her, Kyia let the force of the impact assist her in changing the direction of her swing and brought the saber back towards him. This time the surprise of the hit forced her father's lightsaber out of his hands. Surprised by the sudden loss of the weapon, Durmondel turned and ran, disappearing quickly into the woods behind him. 

Kyia paused long enough to scoop up her father's lightsaber and clip it to her belt, then ran after him. She knew that he would know where her father was, but Kyia feared that the elf would be too quick for her to catch. 

Just as she was thinking she couldn't keep up no longer, she heard the now familiar sound of arrows flying above her. There was a crash as something in the trees began to fall. She caught a glimpse of the figure as it fell, reaching out a hand and grabbing a large branch to break his fall before dropping lightly to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Legolas said breathlessly, his eyes still glued to the forest ahead. "He has gotten away."

"You're hurt," Kyia said, noticing the blood that colored the sleeve of his tunic. She tried to still her panic as she inspected the wound.

"So I am," Legolas said, a mysterious smile appearing at the corners of his mouth. "That explains why even the trees were having trouble keeping me up there." Kyia shook her head and suppressed a smile as she turned to see what the commotion was that she had heard behind her. Arwen and Gimli entered the area looking as worn out as Legolas himself looked.

"Have you anything to add?" Legolas asked and they both frowned.

"They all scattered into different directions," Gimli told them. "We have little in the ways of clues."

"What of you Legolas?" Arwen asked. "Did you find out anything from Durmondel?"

"Nothing more then the realization that he is behind all of this," Legolas told them. "It is indeed disturbing, and it makes this all the more complicated."

"Would anyone mind telling me what's going on?" Kyia said, feeling that things had jumped out of her control the moment the elf had stepped into her view.

"It would seem that we all have a lot to discuss," Legolas pointed out, looking at the now extinguished lightsaber resting lightly in her hand and the other on her belt. "Let us return to the others and then we shall talk."

Kyia simply nodded, wondering what was going on in the mind of the Elf. It was more then likely that each member of the group would have an opinion of the secrets that she had brought to Middle Earth, but in her heart, she was only worried about one. And it frightened her to think that with that one decision she had pushed Legolas away. It was a thought that hurt her more then anything else that she could imagine.

---TBC---


	14. 14

Chapter 14 

Kyia walked in silence watching out of the corner of her eye as Legolas walked beside her. She could not tell what he was thinking. Even his emotions told her nothing. It was only a short distance to where the hobbits were standing with Aragorn, back in the clearing she had ran from. The look of relief filled their little faces when they saw them returning, however the look of worry on Aragorn deepened when they entered the clearing. Kyia bent and picked up her cloak, wrapping herself in it. She tried to hide the flinch when the coarse material contacted her wounded shoulder.

"This is ill news, Legolas," Aragorn said. "If Durmondel is behind all this."

"Indeed it is," Legolas said gravely. "I did not believe that he would dare try anything like this. There is no longer any question as to who has captured Master Skywalker."

"I don't understand," Frodo said. "Why would an Elf want to do such a thing?"

"Revenge, dear Frodo," Legolas said, looking back at the hobbit from his position near Aragorn. "For something that happened many years ago." Legolas looked over at Kyia and she held his gaze, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but he was unreadable. Never in her life had she been ashamed of what she was, and she was not even sure if she should be ashamed or not. What she did know was that she was ashamed that they had found out the way they had. _There was nothing I could do, was there?_ Was there a way that she could have controlled that situation? No, unless she had given up her life, there was nothing she could have done. And by doing that she would have been giving up her father's life as well. She could not have done that just to keep a secret.

"I do believe that their story is important to the ones here that do not know it," Aragorn said. "Legolas, you were there, I think you should tell them."

"It happened nearly 100 years ago," Legolas started. "Back during the time that the Jedi were common visitors in our lands. Back then I knew less about the Jedi then I do now, for they never had reason to enlighten us. But from what is told among our people, in hushed tones and behind closed doors, is that one family that resided in Mirkwood discovered that their child had the ability the Jedi looked for and as such, they asked the ones there to take him to training. It is not common for our people to turn away from our own kind that easily. In fact, it was frowned upon with a fierceness that rose beyond all others. The Jedi of that time knew of our people's wishes and never before had taken a student from these lands. However, the family was persistent and finally the Jedi agreed, taking the child to raise in their ways.

"Word spread quickly and the people called it treachery, but no one knew the true betrayal until later. Once word reached the ears of one of the more powerful wizards of that time, whom died afterwards without any relief to those he made suffer, we found out what the true consequence of their actions were. It was never discovered how it was accomplished, for only one familiar with the wizard could understand what he was doing, but by his hand we became invisible to the minds of the Jedi."

"So the reason I could not sense you is because of something Qui Gon's family did almost 100 years ago?" Kyia asked, dropping heavily to the forest floor.

"You know of whom he speaks?" Arwen asked.

"He was the Jedi that trained Obi Wan," Kyia said, her voice strained. "Who in turn trained both my grandfather and my father. I had no idea until now, but I knew from bits and pieces of information I gathered since I got here that the elves were not sympathetic towards him, and now that Legolas told us this story...everything fell into place."

"There was no way that you could have known, for I too kept secrets," Legolas said. "It was a dark time for all of us, but the Jedi did not turn their backs. However, there was nothing that could be done. Even after the old wizard's death, there was no relief. Many years later Quigonnel returned to a very disturbing homecoming. A council was called, and it was decided that if the selfish act that had taken him from his kind was what we were being punished for, then they needed to take action. He was asked to leave and never return."

"I remember my father going to that council," Arwen said. "I accompanied him to Mirkwood, but was not permitted to attend."

"Nor was I," Legolas agreed. "Now granted his family was not happy with the news, and fought the decision of the council, resulting in their exile. It is that reason Durmondel states for his behavior."

"We must send word," Aragorn said. "Your father, Legolas, and yours Arwen, must be told of what we have learned. Durmondel has many followers, this could spell grave danger for any that stand in his way."

"Still, we must find Master Skywalker," Frodo pointed out. "We cannot turn our backs on that."

"We won't," Arwen said. "I will ride back and send the news. There are plenty here for this journey, now that we have an idea of where it is leading. I will inform both Lords and let them decide what is to be done."

"It is but our only choice," Legolas agreed. "But it need not be you Arwen."

"And who would you suggest?" Arwen countered. "Lady Kyia is needed here, the hobbits would not part from each other, and with only one horse, and we cannot send them all. And the three of you," she pointed to Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli, "Cannot be spared for I cannot hope to offer the protection that you do. I am but the best choice."

"She is right," Gimli said, speaking for the first time. "She is a strong rider, she will arrive quickly. It is the best we can do."

"I am not happy about this, Arwen," Aragorn told her quietly. "But I see the wisdom in your decision. Stay safe."

"I will." With a last, fleeting kiss, she mounted the horse and was away. All was quiet after the sound of the hoofs faded. Everyone looked like they wanted to say something, but no one had yet broken the silence.

"What happened after he was exiled, Legolas?" One of the hobbits finally asked, picking up the conversation where it had been left off.

"The Jedi continued their visits," Legolas continued. "But even that eventually stopped, until now." At this, he looked at Kyia, but then looked away just as quickly. "But for at least that we have clarification."

"I believe that now I owe you all an explanation," Kyia said. She had been dreading the questions that she knew were coming, but grew frustrated when no one dared to ask them. She looked at each of them in turn, before finally resting her eyes on Legolas, and then the floor. "The things you saw today, I had made a promise to keep from your sight. To hide one's ability is not an easy task for a Jedi, but one I saw the wisdom in keeping. I am but a student, and today I saw no other way. If I had not fought him, much would have been lost."

"You did nothing wrong today Kyia," Aragorn said softly. "We all get forced into doing things we have no intentions of doing, but that does not make it wrong. You showed great wisdom in your choices." Kyia pulled her cloak more securely around her.

"I fear that I put my father in more danger then he was originally in," she said quietly.

"Your father will continue to be in danger no matter what, until we get him out." This time it was Legolas that spoke. She could not bear to look him in the eyes, too afraid of what she would see there.

"But now it is confirmed that he is almost defenseless," Kyia said instead. "Durmondel knew what this was, and what it was used for," Kyia said, pulling the two lightsabers from her belt. "This lightsaber belongs to my father. Durmondel took it from him."

"Then you will have to give it back as soon as we locate him," Legolas said. He looked like he was going to walk to where Kyia was, but she would never know for sure. As he walked past, Aragorn's hand snaked out and grabbed his arm.

"You are hurt, Legolas," Aragorn said. Kyia looked again at the stain of blood covering Legolas' sleeve. It had not spread, so Kyia was sure that it had stopped bleeding, but Aragorn did not know that.

"Tis fine, Estel," Legolas said, trying to dismiss his friend's concern. "Does not even hurt."

Aragorn did not say a word as he began to inspect the hole that had been created in Legolas' arm. Kyia thought it was the perfect time to slip away. Things had just happened so fast that she needed a minute to gather her thoughts before she could go any further. That and she needed to sit down before she fell. Her concentration on the Force after everything else was wearing her out.

----

Legolas looked around as he walked. He knew she had left in this direction, even if no one else seemed to have had paid attention to it. Finally, he found her, with her back to him, leaning up against a tree along the stream. She turned when he approached, another reminder that things had changed between them. She offered him a weak smile and he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. He did not say anything. He could think of nothing to say. Instead, he walked up to her and pulled her to her feet and into a kiss. Everything he wanted to say to her was right there.

Her head rested on his chest after they parted, but he felt there was something wrong. Lifting her chin, he was shocked to see tears there. She tried to pull herself out of his grip but he hugged her tight, wishing he could think of something to make her feel better, something other then the reassurances that he had been whispering and that seemed to have no effect on her mood. Not knowing anything else to do, he began caressing her arms, letting the cloak fall to the ground. He froze when she jumped and he looked her straight in the eyes.

"How long were you going to suffer from that wound before you had it looked at?" Legolas asked, rubbing her arm but careful not to touch her shoulder.

"I am taking care of it, Legolas," she said. She tried to look away again but he would not let her. She was acting strange and he wanted to know what he could do to fix whatever was wrong. "It's one of the most useful things I have learned."

"Ah yes, the healing abilities of the Jedi that rival even the Elvish abilities," Legolas said, offering her a smile. "However, I suggest we clean it out as well, to stop any infection that might slow the process."

Kyia watched Legolas dip a piece of cloth into the stream as she folded up her cloak. He was back at her side within moments. His sharp intake of breath confirmed what she was too afraid to see for herself. The lightsaber burn on her arm had to be bad. To his credit, Legolas did not say a word as he cleaned the wound.

"I wanted to tell you," Kyia said softly. Legolas looked up, confused. She knew it was not because he did not know what she was talking about, more then likely it was over her.

"Why did you not?" He asked. "Did you think I would not understand?"

"No," she insisted. He deserved the truth, Kyia told herself. After everything that had happened, he deserved to know why she had not told him sooner. "I made a promise, as did my father," she told him. "My father to your father, and myself to Lord Elrond, that we would not discuss or display the things you saw today to anyone, including you."

Legolas lowered his gaze, nodding. Kyia could feel his understanding. He was not happy about it, but he understood. He silently went back to his cleaning, and he was just finishing up when Aragorn returned.

"She is injured?" Aragorn asked, stepping closer.

"I'm fine," Kyia said. Legolas shook his head and looked at the dark haired man, stepping off to the side.

"Her arm," Legolas pointed out. "Tis a pretty nasty burn. Those…lightsabers… are not to be messed with."

"Let me have a look, Kyia." Frustrated over the amount of attention she was getting, Kyia sighed but did not move away as Aragorn inspected the wound.

"You did well today, young one," Aragorn said, with a smile that she had seen many times on her father. "You have way more to offer then you give yourself credit for."

"I'm still learning," Kyia said back.

"Then I look forward to seeing you once you are fully trained." Kyia blushed but said nothing as Aragorn went to his pack, pulling out something. He returned to her, applying the contents of the bottle to her arm. The pain immediately lessened and Kyia breathed a sigh of relief.

"She accepts aide for once," Legolas said from his new location up in the tree. Kyia looked up and frowned at him but did not say another word.

"Don't let Legolas' sense of humor bother you," Aragorn told her, smiling as he looked up at his friend. "He really is worried about you." Kyia looked up at the elf once again. Legolas was jumping lightly from one branch to the next, smiling down at her.

"He should be worried," Kyia said, good-naturedly. "For I'm sure I could knock him out of yet another tree, even if he is an elf."

"Hah!" Legolas laughed down at them. "That sounds like a challenge! For only the force of an arrow has ever succeeded in removing me from a tree."

Kyia closed her eyes, a slight debate going on in the quiet corners of her mind. Her promise still rang in her ears, but the others already knew what she was and what she could do. And after everything that had happened, they could all use a little fun. That and Legolas was just asking for it with his cocky attitude. Smiling to herself, she reached out to him where he stood waiting. She pushed on his unsuspecting foot until it lost its secure spot sending him tumbling with a yell.

She began to panic when he did not try and break his fall, and was going to rush to help him, but at the last second he reached out to a branch and slowed his fall. His delay was enough though, and he landed on his back with a grunt. Aragorn reached him first, checking him over. Kyia walked more slowly until she was standing over him. She could feel his merriment and the fact that he knew he was not hurt.

"I win," she said, a smile spreading across her face. She walked away with a spring in her step. Legolas' face finally changed as he frowned at her words.

Legolas took Aragorn's offered hand to help him back to his feet, Kyia's words still echoing in his head. Aragorn turned his amused expression away but not before Legolas caught it.

"I hope she realizes that this is far from over," Legolas said sternly. Aragorn looked back, his face now serious.

"I am sure she knows better then any of us that we still have far to go."

"Oh, that too," Legolas said, a smile dusting his lips. "Nevertheless, no one can just walk away after knocking me out of a tree. No, this is far from over."

"Oh no, tell me we are not going to have a repeat of one of yours and Gimli's pranks," Aragorn said in mock horror.

"Hum," Legolas mumbled. "I wonder if I could convince Gimli to aid me in this, for I am sure the hobbits will assist her." He turned his sparkling eyes on him. "They are quite fond of her, you know."

"The hobbits are fond of everyone." However, Legolas did not hear that last part as he was already walking away. It was good to see the lighter side of Legolas again, Aragorn thought. The more playful side of the elf was better then what they had been traveling with. Arwen and him had talked many times about the changes they had been seeing in both Legolas and Kyia, and once again, Arwen was right. When Legolas was forced to work for a friendship, he tended to hold those closer to him, Gimli being a great example. The Elf and the dwarf were hardly separable, and it would seem that the young Jedi had been pulled into that circle. Aragorn smiled as he went to join the others. Things were beginning to look better.

----

Aragorn watched as Kyia sat quietly on a rock on the side of the stream. They had decided to stop for a meal before they continued on and everyone had gathered at the water's edge. Kyia, as soon as no one was talking to her, had once again withdrawn into herself. Frodo sat next to her, not talking but staying close just like he had been doing since they had rejoined the group. Legolas and Gimli were once again talking quietly on their own. Both were lost once again in some tale they were sharing with one another.

The hobbits were sitting at the edge of the water, resting before they set out again, leaving Aragorn to watch quietly. He went over, meaning to wake up the hobbits when Gimli walked past, followed by a breeze that could have only been Legolas He watched in fascination as Gimli sat next to Frodo, asking the halfling something. Aragorn saw Legolas walking quietly behind Kyia, and the mischievous look in his eyes was enough to let Aragorn know that he was up to something. He cringed as Legolas wrapped his arms around the young woman and pulled her into the water.

Aragorn had expected Kyia to stand up and start yelling, but was surprised when she began laughing instead. The commotion awoke the hobbits and soon the entire party was laughing as the two very wet blondes made their way out of the water. Aragorn offered them both a blanket to wrap in as they came closer. He could do nothing but laugh at their smiling faces.

He set about rekindling the fire to help dry them off, not wanting them to try walking any distance in their wet clothing. They sat gratefully by the flames as the hobbits came to join them. They had barely enough time to begin warming up when Kyia was back on her feet, walking cautiously towards the tree line.

"Who approaches, Kyia?" Legolas asked, but fell silent when Kyia merely waved back at him. Aragorn was not near as comfortable and had his hand on his sword. He did notice, however, that Legolas had moved closer to where his bow lay. Everyone watched silently as Kyia continued to approach the tree line, and there was a collective gasp when a hooded figure stepped into view, a figure that Kyia had never before been more glad to see.

---TBC---


	15. 15

Chapter 15 

Kyia almost cried out in joy when she felt the presence of the person now standing in front of her. She ran over, not bothering to say anything and launched herself into the arms of the other, to the confusion of her friends. She looked more like a child as she hugged the person, but none of that mattered to her.

"Thank the Force you are here!" Kyia exclaimed, relief flooding ever inch of her body. She hugged her soon to be stepmother tight, not wanting to let her go for fear of her disappearing.

"I have been trying to catch up to you for days," Mara Jade informed her, the older woman's voice sounding as relieved as Kyia's.

"I didn't even know you were here," Kyia said, overjoyed that Mara was really there in front of her.

"You know this person, Kyia?" Aragorn asked. Kyia turned and wanted to cringe. Everyone was standing now, around the fire, with confusion and disbelief marking their features. She realized that they would have no way of knowing who Mara was, but it was a problem easily fixed. As if reading her thoughts, Mara dropped her hood, shaking her head slightly to free her hair from the confining material.

Kyia could do nothing but smile. Her father had found a wonderful woman in spirit and looks, even if the older woman did not always appreciate the compliments. With Mara there Kyia felt more confident then she ever had. Mara would never let anything happen to her father. No one spoke as Kyia offered one last hug before doing the introductions.

"Everyone, this is Mara Jade," Kyia said simply. "She has come to help." Legolas was the first to approach. Kyia had mentioned to him several times how she wished the woman were there so he knew the name well.

"It is an honor to welcome you, Mistress Jade," Legolas said politely. "For the woman betrothed to one such as Master Skywalker is most welcome among us." Kyia smiled, impressed with the way Legolas cleared up Mara's identity with so little words.

"And you are?" Mara asked, not taking a step closer to the people around the fire.

"Let us all sit," Legolas offered. "We have already finished our evening meal, but we have plenty left over. Please join us and we will begin the introductions." Mara accepted, offering only the politest of smiles before sitting next to Kyia. Kyia, for her part, sat back in her original seat, pulling her blanket back around her and leaning closer to the fire. 

"Why are you wet?" Mara asked, eyeing Kyia closely. That comment sent everyone back into fits of laughter. Kyia hugged her blanket closer to her after elbowing Legolas once in the ribs.

"I was pulled in the stream," Kyia said cheerfully. "By a clumsy elf."

"Lady Kyia," Legolas said formally. Kyia turned towards him, seeing the laughter dancing in his eyes. "I have already explained to you that I cannot be clumsy."

"So you meant to pull me in?"

"Of course," Legolas announced. "Now we are even. I could not just let you get away with knocking me out of a tree."

"I'll have to remember your revengeful side from now on, Legolas." Kyia looked back to Mara and thought she detected a slight frown on the others face. Knowing there were more important things that needed to be covered, Kyia pushed all the laughter from her voice.

"Mara, how much have you been able to find out about what is going on here. I know my message was a bit short."

"Your message came in encrypted," Mara informed her. "And we have yet to decode it completely. As soon as I found out if was from you and where it came from I headed this way. But I have managed to gather a good idea of what has been going on. Your father is well, but we may not be. Things here are about to explode and you are walking right into the middle of it."

"We are going to save my father," Kyia told her, not able to help the frown as she battled with the thought that Mara did not want her to continue. "That is what we set out to do."

"And what of the creatures heading this way?" Mara demanded. "They know where you are and they mean to stop you." Kyia reached out but she felt no one else close. She knew it were possible that they were still too far away and out of her reach, but that Mara would have no trouble sensing them. 

"Help will be arriving soon for that," Aragorn said, speaking up for the first time. "We will not face anything alone. The people of Middle Earth have stood against foes much worse then this and we shall do so again."

"And what if that is still not enough?" Mara asked, turning her attention to the other man.

"It has been proven more than once in our history that even the smallest creature can make a difference," Aragorn said. "We will do what is necessary to stop this."

"Well, I hope you are right."

Kyia sat back and thought about what Mara had told them. They were heading right into the heart of the enemy. That was not new information for they had known that all along. However, the fact that it seemed to worry Mara was enough to convince Kyia to give it more thought. Her old insecurities flared up again, but she pushed them away. Friends that would not let her down surrounded her, and with Mara now sitting beside her, she knew that there was little they could not figure their way through.

She felt Legolas shift beside her before he stood moving to kneel in front of Mara.

"Mistress Mara, I know you do not know us, and so do not trust us. However, you would be well advised to know that we, as a group, have faced many dangers. This problem will be dealt with, and I would understand if you wish not to be a part of it. We would understand if you find it necessary to leave once Master Skywalker is free. We offer whatever assistance we can offer to accomplish that for you."

"And who are you?" Mara asked.

"Oh sorry," Kyia said, scrambling to her feet. "How rude of me. Mara Jade, this is Legolas Greenleaf, son of Lord Thranduil."

"Legolas," Mara repeated in way of greeting before extending her hand. "I met with your father briefly, though he failed to mention whom had left with Kyia, only that she was in the safety of others. It is a pleasure to meet you Legolas."

"The pleasure is mine," Legolas stated before kissing her hand. He merely smiled when she snatched her hand away. "May I now get you acquainted with the others gathered here. Here first is Aragorn, Ruler of Gondor and dear friend. Next is Gimli, he is really quite pleasant to have around, even for a dwarf." Gimli scoffed but said nothing. "And these delightfully sleeping figures over here are the hobbits." It was not until Legolas mentioned it that Kyia noticed the hobbits had once again relaxed to the point of sleep. All four of them huddled together and snoring softly. Legolas smirked at the sleeping halflings before continuing.

"It would seem that they have brought up a good point," Legolas said, looking first to Aragorn then to the rest of the group. "As it seems we would not get much further this day, I say we keep camp here and start out once again in the morning."

Kyia groaned her approval. They had covered very little ground that day, but she was more tired then she could ever remember being. Her shoulder no longer hurt, the pain lessening to a dull ache, but she could use some sleep. She joined the others as they began spreading out the blankets. Mara did not stray far from her, and Kyia suspected that she did not totally trust the men surrounding them. Not that Kyia could blame her, knowing that she herself had taken a while to trust them.

Kyia's thoughts turned to Legolas and she looked around to see where he had disappeared to. He was standing by the waters edge, obviously waiting for everyone to settle down for the night. Kyia knew that once that happened he would take up his post and watch over the camp until it was time to change shifts. Normally there were only two watch changes during the night, the chosen guards changing nightly, but it would seem that Legolas offered, more than anyone to begin the watch, but he did it willingly and no one ever argued with him. 

He must have noticed her watching because he turned around and looked at her. Turning his back now to the water, he walked back to her side, offering her a smile as he caressed her cheek. Seeming to catch himself, he pulled away. The result of that action pained Kyia until she noticed him looking to Mara who was rolling over to face them. She knew then why he had pulled away and she smiled letting him know that she understood.

"Sleep well," he said to both of them. "This camp is well protected."

----

Aragorn walked along the stream. It was still the middle of the night, the sunrise still hours off. Legolas had long since retired for the night and he was alone. He returned to the edge of the camp just as Kyia cried out. The nightmares seemed to come less frequently, but his heart still went out to her. Another sound caught his attention and he watched as Legolas untangled himself from his blanket and sat by her side. 

Aragorn watched in fascination as Kyia buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed silently. He tried not to stare as Legolas returned his head to the ground, and whispered comforting words as Kyia settled down once again. Neither seemed to realize he was watching so he remained quiet. It was none of his business what they did, but he could do nothing about the fact that he was curious as to where that friendship could lead.

However the protective streak of a mother could not be overlooked so easily. Aragorn remained quiet as Mara sat up, looking to where Kyia lay cuddled in the protective arms of her friend. Having been around his old friend and the newly acquired one, Aragorn knew there could be nothing going on between the pair, but from the newcomer's perspective, he wasn't so sure she would understand that. He had no idea what was going through her mind. She did not look happy with the situation, but she did not look angry either.

Mara only paused, closely examining the pair before trying to quietly lay back down as to not disturb. However Legolas must have caught some sound of her movement because he turned his head in her direction. Their eyes met and Aragorn could see the understanding passing between them. Mara seemed to accept that Legolas was only trying to help. And Kyia was now calm seeming not to notice the exchange. Mara laid back down, and Aragorn wondered what exactly she was going to tell Kyia's father once they retrieved him. It was bound to be an interesting conversation and he hoped Kyia took the time to explain to them what exactly had happened so they would not jump to the wrong conclusions.

The sound of a bird taking flight caught his attention and Aragorn turned his attention back to the forest. If the newcomer, Mara, was to be believed, then they needed to be careful. Enemies on the move tended to sneak up when you least expect them.

----

Aragorn's worries turned out to be well founded. It would seem that they were destined not to gain much ground during this particular leg of the trip. The enemy was tracking them, offering them skirmishes whenever their paths crossed. By the end of the third day, the company was exhausted, and had barely covered any ground in that time. They had long since past the stream, but had there been a large enough hill to stand upon they would have still been able to pick it out in the distance.

It had been a trying couple of days but Mara's warnings stayed in all their hearts. She was sure that they were walking into a trap. That the enemy's numbers alone would concur them. That was why the first hint that some approached from behind came as a welcome relief to all that heard. Mara was able to discern that a mass of what she felt were merely horses were making their way closer. Even she knew the odds of that happening, and was willing to consider the fact that it was aide that had been requested from both Mirkwood and Rivendell. By their progress they would catch up soon, they were all just hoping it would be soon enough.

It had been debated on whether or not they should just wait for the others or move forward. It turned out that there was not one amongst them that was comfortable with standing around waiting for anyone. They thought their time would be best spent getting information on exactly what they were up against. So they had continued on, slowly, trying to avoid the hunting parties that tracked them.

Mara kept aside from the others, not trying to get to know them, and spending her time talking with Kyia. Aragorn and Legolas both came to her on a number of occasions to see if there was any more information that she could offer. They all as a group tried to make her feel welcome, but she was never relaxed enough to join in on any on the jokes. Kyia, on the other hand, and no problems continuing in the manner they had developed. And after the first day of trying to keep Mara company, she soon slipped back into the familiar comradely they had developed over the course of the journey. 

Kyia felt drawn in many different directions during the rest of the journey. Listening intently when Mara wanted to talk, but also enjoying the times when Legolas would come up and walk beside her. They would talk quietly as they walked, taking the time to really get to know one another, but the time completely alone was short and far in between. Never enough time for more then a hug or a kiss before someone strayed too close.

No one questioned them about what was going on, and they felt no reason to tell them. Instead just enjoying each other's company when they could, with whispered wishes of a time when they would be alone. Both knew their time together was short, and neither made promises beyond what they knew they could give. No thoughts given to how they would handle the time when Kyia would have to leave.

But like all things in life, even that seemingly easy time in life had to come to an end. They found themselves closer then they had realized to the enemy as they set out one morning. Mara could only report on what she could feel, and to her the danger was still far in the distance. It was Legolas that noticed it first, something that his sensitive ears picked up in the night and he continued to hear throughout the next morning.

Stopping where they were, they tried to take stock of the situation, and it was learned way too soon what he had heard. They had nearly walked into a camp of Durmondel's followers. Legolas was able to creep near enough to report back that there were nearly fifty elves in the group, and the number continued to grow as more joined them.

"They mass for battle," Legolas announced. "Of that there can be no more question. We can go no further until they others catch up with us."

"So it would seem," Aragorn agreed. He looked off into the distance, deep in thought. "Mistress Mara, have you anything to add?"

"The beings I feel were obviously a diversion," Mara said confidently. "I believe they knew enough about the Jedi that they may have been trying to mislead us. However, why we have come so close and them not notice causes me some worry. I suggest we withdraw until we have the assistance you are so sure is coming."

"I believe that would be the wisest action to take," Legolas agreed. He sighed and turned to the hobbits who where sitting on the ground. "No rest yet, little ones, let's move."

----

There was nothing to stop the elves from attacking while they were still alone, however no attack came. The first sign of the armies from the Elven Kingdoms came in the form of scouts, only hours after they had decided to turn back. Once the scouts made contact, it was suggested that the small group stay within the area, and then they were gone, off to report their location. As it turned out they were less then an hour away, and soon the armies were closing in on the enemy with the company, equipped with fresh horses.

The events turned to follow the rules of battle set forth by the most ancient of warriors. An unspoken agreement was made, and a battlefield was chosen. This would be the deciding point to a feud. Little knew the true extent of it until that moment. What had started from one family's wish for their son had turned into something that would cost the lives of many. No negotiations were permitted on the side of the enemy, every attempt turned away by them. Durmondel knew what he wanted, and it seemed that nothing short of a battle would suffice. So, to the unease of all, Lord Elrond ordered for everyone to stand ready.

Kyia was sitting on her horse, watching the commotion around her. She had long lost track of Mara, Legolas and the others, each off to do what they could to help in the battle that lay ahead. She felt alone, but tried to keep in mind the words of encouragement that had been handed her way. She was so lost in her musings that she did not notice Lord Elrond until his horse stopped next to her. She had not expected for him to arrive personally.

"You are well?" He asked, looking her over curiously.

"Yes." She kept her voice strong, not wanting him to hear the fear that was trying to overtake her. Whether he noticed this or not, he did not comment. He studied the distance where the enemy continued to grow in number. Kyia wondered what he felt was so important that he would take the time to talk with her, so close to the start of a battle between his people.

"This will not be pleasant," he announced quietly.

"Not much about this entire thing has been pleasant," Kyia commented. She stiffened when he raised an eyebrow in her direction. She felt like he was testing her. That if she did not meet his approval he would order her off the battlefield. Once again, she felt that it would be a form of special treatment, and her defenses shot into place. "I can handle it."

"We need all of our strengths," he continued. Kyia looked at him closely, wondering what he meant by that. "Though they speak not of it," Lord Elrond said, looking around. "I know of what was revealed to your companions. I believe we will do well to have you at your best, including all of your skills and that of your family." Kyia smiled and unclipped her lightsaber from her belt. Satisfied with her reaction, Lord Elrond rode off.

"Let us bring glory to our people!" someone yelled and Kyia tried to swallow her fear as the first wave of the nightmare descended upon them.

The battle became a blur in a matter of moments. Once the mass of Durmondel's elves began to mix with those on horseback, there was little time for thought. Kyia found herself slashing with every once of strength she could muster. Still they came, for every one she cut down, two where their to take his place. She was quickly overpowered, her horse being taken out first, leaving her to rely on her feet to dodge the attacks instead of the strength of her beast. She did not dwell on the fact that the people she was fighting were drawn to the lightsaber. That it's glowing blade announced to them that she was their enemy. Instead, she continued to fight. It was at that time the only thing she could let matter to her, because she knew if her mind wondered, if her concentration slipped even a little it could mean her death, and this time, not even Legolas would have been able to save her. 

She felt someone run up beside her and she turned to find Mara steadying herself against her own onslaught. Kyia turned back just in time to see another elf turn towards her. She was started when she recognized him right away. Durmondel stood glaring at her, recognition shinning clearly in his eyes. 

"You again!" he spat. "Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

Mara tuned at his words, eyeing him dangerously. Kyia tried to calm herself, looking around hoping that by some chance her father would be there, but she knew he would not be. Mara seemed to guess who he was, or just that she did not like him because she brought her weapon up.

"Why do you two still fight," he asked. "I would have figured you would have been gone by now."

"We are not finished here," Mara told him.

"No?" he asked. "Still looking for the man that had the nerve to call himself a Master?" Durmondel laughed. "Some Master, he is not even a sliver of what my brother was. The Skywalker name brings disgrace to the Jedi."

"You know nothing," Mara bit out.

"I know more then you think," he said. "For I know that you are wasting your time here. For the man you seek, the _great Jedi_ is already dead." Kyia immediately reached out to her father, panicked that she had missed something while preparing for the battle, but she could feel nothing. She tried again, more desperate then she had been. Mara placed a hand on her shoulder, talking low enough that she could barley be heard over the fighting around them.

"He is fine, Kyia," Mara assured her. "If you were calm then you too would know." She turned her attention back to the elf in front of her that obviously knew less about their kind then he was trying to portray. Kyia concentrated on breathing alone, wondering what Mara was going to do. The older woman was watching the smirking elf closely but had made no move.

It came as a shock to both of them when it was Durmondel that struck. He attacked first, a seemingly planned attack as his people came at them from all sides. Kyia slipped back into her battle mode and kept the creatures off their backs. Mara had not moved, and Kyia found that curious.

"We shall soon find out that Skywalker's women are even weaker then he was." Without another word Mara closed the gape between them. Her fist connected with his face before Kyia even knew what she had been planning to do. He fell instantly to the ground and did not move. Mara had continued walking, but at that moment Kyia was once again assaulted by a group of Durmondel's people and she soon lost track of the redhead. She was back to slicing at the swords and arrows that came towards her.

She was startled by the sound of an arrow whipping past her. Behind her Durmondel was clutching the arrow that was lodged solidly in the flesh or his neck. With one last breath he fell to the ground, never to move again. Kyia spun around, seeing many that may have been responsible for the arrow, but she did not know for sure.

Beside her, another of the enraged outsiders fell and Kyia swung her lightsaber around decapitating the assailant that had been trying to come up behind her. Turning in a circle, she wondered why no others came. It was the first time she had let herself think, and she stood in a daze looking out at the damage. The death and carnage was overwhelming and she felt like crying right there. She had been a part of this, these creatures that lay at her feet were put there by her.

She slowly turned when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Wondering if she should attack or not, but the hand felt friendly. It was Legolas, dirty and bloody, that greeted her. He was saying something but the words where not registering. But the look of concern was clear, he was alive, and he was worried about her. He watched intently as she lifted her lightsaber. She watched his eyes as she turned it off and put it at its rightful place at her belt. With the blade no longer there for him to look at, Legolas looked back at her. 

She closed her eyes as he wrapped his strong arms around her, all the suppressed emotions slamming into her. It was over, she realized, but at what cost? In her minds eye she could see all the many faces she had seen dragged off the battle field to get medical attention, and the faces of more still that could not be saved. They would do what they could for them, but there was not much they could do.

She stood there, finding warmth in Legolas' embrace, watching the morning fog begin to lift, and knew there was little more she could do. These people gave their lives to save her father. No, they gave their lives to rid themselves of the evil that was poisoning their land in a battle that was hastened by the capture of her father but had been brewing for many years.

Legolas tightened his embrace and she looked up at him. She had not realized that she was crying until he wiped the tears from her face. All her rationalization that she had been trying to build up in her mind for staying away from this person was swept from her mind by that one action. And when their lips met, it was as if the last few days had not happened. Like the forced distance they had placed between them had never been in place.

When they pulled apart their eyes locked. Everything she had wanted to say to him was there for him to see, and the same in return. They made their way across the battlefield as others scurried about checking the people lying there. Still mindful of the pockets of resistance that littered the area they kept their defenses up.

Legolas stopped their progress when a figured called out to them. Turning, Kyia was relieved to see Lord Elrond stepping closer to them, but worried by the strained look on his face.

"Where are we needed?" Legolas asked.

"The scouts have located where they are holding Master Skywalker, and my best people are forging a path as we speak. Mara Jade has already been seen amongst the front troops, intent on finding him. I thought perhaps Kyia would wish to be there as well."

Legolas only glance in her direction, he did not need to ask what she wanted to do, he already knew.

"I will insure that she arrives there immediately."

"Very good." Lord Elrond turned to leave as Legolas ushered her back across the battlefield to the sounds of the remaining band of resistance. As they moved the only thought running through her head was that she was glad she had given Mara her father's lightsaber. It was more then likely he was going to need it.

----

Mara moved further through the fighting crowd, literally having to push her way past some of the people. She could feel Luke near. So close that she felt she could reach out and touch him. But he was still not out, he had not shown himself yet. She had almost made it to the lone building at the edge of the clearing, nothing more then four walls and a roof. From the outside, she had to agree with Luke's assessment. There was nothing obviously holding him in there.

_Luke_, she called reaching across their bond. _Luke, what are you doing in there? _

_Why waiting for you,_ Luke called back. She smiled at his attempt at being carefree though she could feel his pain over the battle she was standing in the middle of. _Though I am sure I would have been fine walking out before_, he continued. _ I preferred not walk into a battle and have to take the time to identify myself. That could have been dangerous. _

_Well lets get going, can you get out here or do you need help? _Mara asked.

_No thank you,_ Luke assured her. _ I will be out momentarily. _

She had to smile again as he appeared at the door moments later just like he promised, to the obvious astonishment of the outsiders gathered. All at once several of the fighters turned their attention on him, rushing forward with their swords drawn. Mara frowned before calling out to get Luke's attention then sent his lightsaber sailing through the air and landing safely in his hand.

He was at her side in moments, and surrounded by Lord Elrond's fighters. The outsiders were not deterred so easily, but Mara did not care.

"Time to move Master Skywalker," said an elf that appeared at their side.

"Maluuln?" Luke asked. Mara instantly recognized the name from the tale Kyia had told her of the guard that they had met when they first arrived.

"Tis I," the elf assured him. "Lets get you out of here. The soldiers here can handle the rest of these. The battle will be over shortly."

----

They were about halfway to the remainder of the battle when Kyia felt it. Her head whipped back and forth searching for his face. And there he was. Smiling at Legolas Kyia let go of his hand, ran further ahead, her heart freezing and her breath gone, and fell into the embrace of her father. Luke hugged her close and placed a kiss on her cheek.

At that moment, she could not help but smile. All her fears vanished at his touch, because she knew that with him back, she would never be alone, and nothing could happen to her. This was _her_ father, and he would let nothing happen to her.

---TBC---


	16. 16

Chapter 16 

It was days later that Luke stood quietly next to the horses, next to Mara, holding her close. He was unable to let go of the hold he had around her waist. He watched as now familiar faces began filling the clearing on the outskirts of Mirkwood. But his mind was not on any of them. He had spent most of the last two days in a healing trance, glad that Kyia had been busy with her friends to realize just how badly he had let himself be hurt. He closed his eyes trying to push back the memories, but he knew there should have been something he could have done to ease everyone the pain they had gone through, so the events kept playing before his eyes, demanding to be seen.

When he had first woken up after he had been captured, Luke had been shocked to find himself in a primitive cell. It had taken great concentration not to laugh outright at the means he was being held. But things started to come clear to him as he waited. He wanted to help. He felt the need to repair the damage done by his people so many years ago. So he did not leave, willing to do what he could to correct the situation until help arrived. Never in all that time did he think things would turn out the way they had.

He had finally gotten to see the leader of his captors and recognized him as the same elf that he had talked to on the hill. He had been introduced as Durmondel and it was then that Luke had learned the full truth of what he was facing. The depth of the anger of this creature had been overwhelming even if Luke could not sense it. And that anger had been taken out on him. Luke had stayed in their custody, holding on to the hope that he could convince this elf to listen to reason. Durmondel had years on which to dwell on the facts and was not willing to change his ideas. However he had listened to Luke, acted as if he was believing him, then he would leave. 

It had been only a few days into his captivity when things took a turn for the worse. Something Luke had said did not please the other and he received the first painful reminder that he was not merely there in a diplomatic position. Luke had tried not to fight back. He knew he could have fought them, but he knew if he had hurt any of the _outsiders_ as they called themselves, it would only make them angrier with him and his kind and he could not do that to his daughter. So instead he had put up with it, knowing he could heal anything they could do to him, and also knowing that he could stop them if it became life threatening.

The time passed. Each night he would call out to his daughter. He wanted desperately to warn her of what she was drawing closer to, but as always, he could not get through. He was never able to figure out why he had so much trouble getting through to her. Even the searches through the Jedi's archives had turned up no explanation to this. And her inability to be communicated with, he believed was also related to why she struggled so much in her training.

It was not until he felt Mara on planet that he realized just how far into the mess he had gotten himself. He realized that she had been on planet for a while before his head cleared enough to notice her. He felt guilt overrun him at the thought that he had let things go so far that Kyia felt the need to call for help. But he also felt that things were growing more dangerous. The _outsiders_ knew they were drawing near, and they were preparing for it. However he felt that he still had a chance to change things. He redoubled his efforts to settle the situation down. 

The days once again began to blur together and the next he knew Mara and Kyia seemed to have found him. But they were not as happy as he thought they should have been. It took a few minutes for his still pain fogged brain to register what it was that he was feeling. _Battle!_ The thought had rocketed through him. They were preparing to do battle. _No_, he corrected had himself. They were already in battle. 

He reached out and could feel Mara's frustration. As if she could feel his attention she reached back. He could not help but laugh at the feeling of her berating presence when she reached him. Feeling that her there was the best time for him to leave, he calmly unlock the door and stepped out the door. He found himself surrounded in a matter of moments.

He had heard Mara's call and soon had the familiar feel of his lightsaber in his hand. He looked over and saw Mara was also welding hers. Lighting it up, he had known that he needed to get away from the beings rushing towards him. He had been at Mara's side in moments. The days of pain and activity were catching up to him but he had strove to keep it from showing. He had not resisted when he was lead away from the battle, knowing he had failed to prevent this and that he was in no shape to help them.

Luke shook himself from his musing, pulling Mara closer to him. He looked around again at the crowd and noticed that Kyia was still not there. He voiced his observation.

"I believe that Legolas has went in search of her," Lord Thranduil informed him. The mention of the elven prince brought his thoughts back to the conversation he and Mara had not long ago. Mara seemed to think that there was more going on then friendship, and Luke could feel that Kyia did feel deeply for Legolas, but she did not wish to talk to him about it. Luke did get a chance to talk with some of her friends and thought he had a better feeling of how much his friendship meant to her.

She had so few friends, and he could not stand to know that she would be hurting when she left. He hoped that things would work out. If things went as planned, then he would be able to rest easier, knowing he did everything he could for the happiness of his daughter.

----

Kyia was slowly making her way to where she was to meet her father. She was overjoyed to have her father back but her feet were reluctant to move. She knew she had told Legolas not to see her off, and at the time, she had meant it. But now, with the prospect of not seeing him again it tore her apart. She closed her eyes, willing the events from the night before back into her mind.

She had been standing by the fireplace watching the flames when Legolas had come to her door. She knew it was him and made no move to let him in. She had been doing her best to put distance between them, trying to make her leaving as easy as possible, and he seemed to understand her reasoning, though he still fought it at times. She had spent her time with her friends, wanting to get to know them as much as she could in the short time that she had left. Legolas of course was among them, but never made a move to try to get her alone. It was not until the sun went down and everyone was off to their rooms that he would come to visit, like he did that last night.

When she didn't answer her door he opened it himself, closing it softly behind him. She did not dare to turn around, fearing that she would be too weak to ask him to leave once again. It was getting too hard to be near him when she knew that she would never see him again. 

"Legolas…" she started

"Please do not request that I leave," he whispered from behind her. "Tis the last time I will see you." Kyia closed her eyes, trying to will herself to tell him to go anyway. But her heart and her mind did not seem interested in cooperating with each other and so she just stood there with her eyes closed as he walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Why are you here?" Kyia asked. 

"You leave in the morning. I only wished to give you the farewell that you deserve." She did not say anything only dropped her chin to her chest. She was so overwhelmed by her sadness that she was startled when she felt his lips on her neck. She relented to his slight pull and turned to face him.

"For I too always keep my promises," he told her.

"What do you mean?" Kyia asked, wondering why he would bring that up.

"For days we talked of being alone. I told you then that I would make everything worth it. At least for that brief moment I would help you forget all your worries. I still intend for that to happen."

"Legolas…" she tried again. But he cut her off with a finger to her lips. His other hand was on her hip. She sighed, she would not be able to send him away.

"I will do whatever you wish, except leave," he vowed. She thought about his words, knowing she wanted to have him near. She wanted it so bad that it scared her. It was that reason she had been trying to distance herself from him. 

"This has to be goodbye, Legolas. I could not bear to have to say goodbye to you again." He did not answer her with words. Instead, he pulled her into a kiss, his first step in fulfilling his promise to her.

_And fulfill he did_, Kyia thought, smiling to herself. She had slipped out of the room before he awoke, and went for a walk. He seemed to understand and he was not in her room when she returned.

She could hear the talking in the distance and she knew it was the crowd that would see them off. Sighing, she wondered if maybe Legolas would be waiting there. A feeling rushed over she and she smiled before running towards the sensation. She tried not to be shocked as an arm sprung out and took hold of her hand bringing her around the tree. She tried to stop her momentum before she was stopped by the muscular chest that was attached to the arm.

"Are you in a hurry to see me?" Legolas asked with an amused smile.

"Now why would I do that?" she asked, trying to keep the annoyed look on her face. However, his smile was contagious and she soon found herself smiling as well. She buried her head against his chest and hugged him tight.

"Thank you for not listening to me," she said.

"I had to see you," he said, lifting her face to look at him. "I could not live knowing I did not give you a proper goodbye."

"Would I sound sappy if I said that I missed you already?" she asked, wondering how she would be able to stand not having him near. They had talked long and hard about their relationship. Neither could give what the other needed. She could not leave her family, not when they were all so new to her. And she could not ask Legolas to shame his family by leaving, not when they had just fought a battle against a family shamed by that very thing. Besides, he was important to his world, and she could not dream of taking that away from him.

"You would only be reading what is in my heart as well," he told her.

"I don't want to forget you," Kyia admitted.

"It's probably for the best if you do," Legolas told her. It was not the first time he had said that to her, so the words did not shock her. They both knew that had there been a way they would gladly stay together, but she could not live happily in his world, and he could not in hers. There was no other choice. However, that realization did little to ease either of them.

"I could never forget you Legolas," she said. "I never want to." He was quiet, his brow creasing in thought before he pulled a string from his pouch. Then from his shirt, he pulled the small medallion off, slipping the string through the hole. He smiled as he tied the string around her neck. 

"Now when you wear this you will think of me," he said softly, as if he were afraid she would not be happy with it. Her hand covered the medallion, a tear trailing down her cheek.

"But I have nothing to give you," Kyia said, heartbroken that she could not offer anything in return.

"You have given me enough," Legolas assured her tenderly before kissing her. They were both reluctant to move apart, in the end Legolas proved to be the stronger of the two. "Now we better go," he said. "Before your father worries." 

They walked in silence as they approached the clearing each lost in thought of the private things of their mind. The first thing Kyia noticed were the three horses that awaited them. The second was that her father and Mara standing near by.

"Legolas," Luke said gratefully. "You found her. Thank you." Kyia smiled and hugged her father before turning and smiling at the gathering that had turned out for their departure. She hugged each that she knew in turn, ending with a tight hug from Legolas. She then turned back to her father and Mara who was also giving their goodbyes. Kyia knew that they would in fact ride the horses for a distance until they reached the two ships, Mara's and the recently repaired ship that had brought her here. They would then board their ship and be on their way without any of those that should not know that they left the planet. 

It hit her again that she would likely not see Legolas again, and she started mentally listing the things in her pack. There had to be something she could part with. A smile spread across her face and she rummaged through her bag until her hand closed around the object she was looking for. 

She jumped upon her horse and turned. She had said goodbye to everyone in front of the group, including Legolas, but now she could not take her eyes off him. He looked well enough, but she could feel his sadness and acceptance. This was how it had to be. 

"Legolas," she said, though knowing that she did not need to get his attention. She tossed the object from her hand and guided it until he caught it. He looked at the necklace now in his hand, her engraved name glittering in the sunlight, then looked at her confused. "I'm just returning the favor." She was rewarded with a smile. She turned her horse to follow out of town but was stopped by both Luke and Mara on their own horses, blocking her path.

"Kyia, you have yet to tell us what is wrong," her father said, speaking softly. She found it an odd time to be having this conversation, but the look in his eyes told her that he was determined to talk about it before they went any further.

"It's nothing," she assured him. "I'm fine."

"You are far from fine, Kyia," he corrected her. "I have not seen you this depressed in a while. What is bothering you? Are you not wanting to leave?"

"Its…" Kyia started, but then stopped. She did not want to hurt anyone by her thoughts but she knew her father would find out anyway. All he had to do was get worried enough and he would reach out and could find out every detail. She decided to at least try and save her privacy and tell him part of it. "It has been so long since I have had any true friends. And now I find them and I have to leave. It bothers me that I would have to leave so soon."

"So you would like to remain behind?" Mara asked.

"What's the point of wishing the impossible?" Kyia asked.

"Nothing is impossible," Luke said. "And this in fact is more then possible. It was anticipated." Kyia looked shocked. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, wondering what she had missed while the two adults spent their days with the ruler of this kingdom.

"Kyia," Luke said. "We have talked with Lord Elrond and we have agreed that I would send one Jedi back to gather what information is here about the Jedi. I thought at the time that you would be perfect for this, and I was never more sure then I am right now."

"For me to stay here, alone?" She asked, her voice rising a little, all her older fears springing right to the surface. She was not ready to be on her own, she had proven that already.

"It is a crucial part of your training," Luke said gently. "One that we could accomplish at the same time. It's time that you found out that you can really do this. That you do not need the acceptance of others to accomplish what you know you need to do. There is no better way then to be on your own to do this."

"And this is ok with you?" She asked her father.

"Yes," Luke told her. "We will be back in two months to pick you up. If this is all ok with you, then it's already set up." Kyia looked at her father, her disbelief clear. She then turned and looked back at the people gathered. None of them seemed to realize what they were talking about. Well that's what she thought until she caught sight of Elrond. He was watching her expectantly.

"She has accepted then?" Elrond asked. Kyia looked back at her father, trying to ignore the confused faces of the others.

"Would that be alright with you, Kyia?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Her voice sounded small to her own ears. She reached numbly over and hugged first her father then Mara. Then she was left sitting on her horse while they strolled out of the clearing. Once they were out of her sight she turned back to her friends that were gathered. It was Elrond that spoke first while taking hold of the reigns of her horse.

"Kyia has agreed to remain here for a short while to gather any lost information of her people that may be found among these lands. I am sure this comes as good news to many of you." Kyia looked down when she felt someone touch her leg. She let Legolas help her off the horse.

"You knew?" He asked, his voice sounding pinched.

"No," she assured him. She was bombarded at that moment by the hugs and happy words as the hobbits came over to express their feelings on the idea of her staying.

"How long?" Legolas asked. They all turned when Elrond spoke up once again.

"It has been agreed that two months would be enough time for her to learn what we have to teach her."

"This is good news, is it not, Legolas," Aragorn asked, seeming concerned over Legolas' lack of enthusiasm. Legolas noticed his error and a smile slowly spread on his face. He looked back at Kyia and she could just imagine what was going though his head.

"Tis very good news indeed."

~~~THE END~~~


End file.
